Lilo y Stitch: Ohana la serie
by E500
Summary: Acompaña a Lilo, Angel y Stitch en una nueva aventura para ayudar a los experimentos a encontrar el amor, descubrir nuevas amistades y detener los planes del Dc. Hamsterviel y su ejercito de Leroys para conquistar la galaxia. To see in English, copy the link and paste it into the google translator. Then click
1. Chapter 1

OHANA SIGNIFICA FAMILIA

Quiero decir que no soy dueño de los derechos de Lilo y Stitch e hice esta historia para que todos aprendan que aunque la adolescencia sea una época de duelo y sufrimiento. También puede ser una época de belleza y recompensa (y una muy importante es el amor). Léanla y envíenme sus comentarios. Aquí les dejo una lista de los capítulos que hare sobre la serie (por cierto, también tiene una pelicula de inicio, que explica la serie, y de final. Solo que todavía no la hice, pero la hare tan pronto termine la serie). Bueno, aquí les dejo la lista:

CPITULO 1: "Y TU FAMILIA NUNCA TE ABANDONA"

CAPITULO 2: "FREDDY" (PARTE 1)

CAPITULO 3: "FREDDY" (PARTE 2)

CAPITULO 4: "AMOR ELECTRISANTE"

CAPITULO 5: "UN AMIGO INUSUAL"

CAPITULO 6: "AMOR ESCANDALOSO"

CAPITULO 7: "CONCIERTO DE TERROR"

CAPITULO 8: "CONFESIÓN DE CUMPLEAÑOS"

CAPITULO 9: "CONFIANZA RECOBRADA"

CAPITULO 10: "NOCHE DE CHICAS"

CAPITULO 11: "DÍA DE LAS BROMAS"

CAPITULO 12: "EL EXAMEN"

CAPITULO 13: "DÍA EN LA PLAYA"

CAPITULO 14: "AMOR X4"

CAPITULO 15: "COMEDIA MUSICAL"

CAPITULO 16: "LA ACADEMIA" (PARTE 1)

CAPITULO 17: "LA ACADEMIA" (PARTE 2)

CAPITULO 18: "UNA NAVIDAD EXTRAÑA"

CAPITULO 19: "LA CITA"

CAPITULO 20: "CONVERSACIÓN"


	2. CAPITULO 1

LILO Y STITCH: OHANA LA SERIE

CAPITULO 1: "Y TU FAMILIA NUNCA TE ABANDONA"

EXT. PLANETA DE HAMSTERVIEL(45) - NOCHE

Varios asteroides pasan por un planeta desolado con escaso rastro de población. A excepción de una cueva rocosa

INT. PLANETA DE HAMSTERVIEL (CUEVA) - DÍA

En una caverna muy amplia dividida en 6 salas (sala de control, de entrenamiento, laboratorio, maquinaria, de juegos y dormitorios, un ejército de LEROYS(5) están jugando y entrenando. Algunos están practicando tiro al blanco con unos muñecos de paja con fotografías de Stitch, Lilo y Ángel y otros están luchando entres si o haciendo competencias de fuerza. En un andamio por encima de la caverna se encontraba Hamsterviel mirando a su ejército de Leroys acompañado del original

HaAMSTERVIEL

Mira Leroy, observa cómo nuestro ejército se esta preparando luego de 3 largos años para nuestra conquista sobre toda la galaxia

Leroy observa y asiente. Hamsterviel sonríe y comienza a alejarse

HAMSTERVIEL

Claro que... Para asegurar mi dominio sobre toda la galaxia tenemos que asegurarnos de eliminar a todos los obstáculos que se presenten en nuestro camino

Cuando Hamsterviel llega a una puerta metálica ubicada en uno de los pasadizos de la cueva escribe una contraseña en el teclado al lado de la puerta seguido por un escaneo de su insigni. La voz de seguridad habla con un tono calido y alegre

VOZ DE SEGURIDAD

Bienvenido Dc. Hamsterviel

INT. SALA DE CONTROL - DÍA

Al abrirse la puerta se revela un cuarto lleno de computadoras y tableros con unos pocos clones de Leroy trabajando en el control de las máquinas y sistemas de la caverna. También controlan las puertas, las maquinarias y la vigilancia de cada sector de la cueva. Ademas, tenía una gran pantalla central donde se establecían comunicaciones e información sobre planetas y objetivos. Hamsterviel se dirige a uno de los tableros cerca de la pantalla gigante y habla

HAMSTERVIEL

Y uno de nuestros más peligrosos obstáculos es un pequeño planeta rocoso donde se encuentran nuestros más grandes enemigos

Hamsterviel voltea a Leroy

HAMSTERVIEL

¿Sabes de que planeta estoy hablando Leroy?

Leroy gruñe y Hamsterviel sonríe

HAMSTERVIEL

Así es Leroy, estoy hablando...

Hamsterviel salta al tablero y presiona un botón

HAMSTERVIEL

¡De la Tierra!

De repente una gran imagen del planeta Tierra se muestra en la pantalla principal dándole a los Leroys ceños fruncidos y haciendo que gruñan. Hamsterviel voltea hacia la pantalla, frunce el ceño y habla

HAMSTERVIEL

(furioso)

Ah... ¡La Tierra! ¡Ese asqueroso planeta donde habita esa odiosa familia con la molesta niñita y su mascota, junto con todos los inútiles 625 experimentos que deambulan por ahí y que han frustrado todos mis intentos de apoderarme de la galaxia!

Se ve una foto de la familia de Lilo con ella, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch y Ángel. Hamsterviel vuelve a hablar

HAMSTERVIEL

¡Pero una vez que eliminemos a la niñita humana y a los malditos experimentos 624 y 626 no habrá nada que nos detenga para llevar a cabo nuestro plan de destruir a la Tierra y a toda su patética familia! ¡Y cuando todos esos obstáculos estén fuera de nuestro camino, tú y yo Leroy, atacaremos a la Federación Galáctica y destronaremos a la Gran Concejala y así, YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL MÁXIMO GOBERNANTE DE TODA LA GALAXIA!

Hamsterviel se ríe tanto que resbala del tablero y cae en el piso provocando que algunos Leroys se empezaran a reír. Hamsterviel se levanta, frunce el ceño y grita

HAMSTERVIEL

¡CÁLLENSE INÚTILES CABEZAS PELUDAS, RECUERDEN QUE PUEDO CONVERTIRLOS EN BASURA OBSOLETA CON TAN SOLO OPRIMIR UN BOTÓN!

Todos los Leroys se callan y se ponen a trabajar de nuevo. Hamsterviel se tranquiliza y camina hacia su plataforma voladora. Al subir, va hacia el Leroy original y habla

HAMSTERVIEL

Y como sabes Leroy... Confió en ti para llevar a cabo la eliminación de la humana Lilo y el experimento 626 ¿verdad?

Leroy asiente

LEROY

Ih

HAMSTERVIEL

Entonces, prepárate para ir a la Tierra y comenzar la destrucción de la patética familia terrestre...

Hamsterviel voltea hacia la pantalla

HAMSTERVIEL

Comenzando por la que nos traiciono y arruino nuestros planes la última vez ¡El experimento 624!

De pronto la pantalla amplifica la foto en la imagen de Ángel, haciendo que los Leroys comenzaran a gruñir y a ladrar hacia ella enojados.

EXT. PLANETA TIERRA - NOCHE

Un satélite pasa por la Tierra y la cámara se concentra en la remota isla de Kawai, en la ciudad de Kokawa Town

EXT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Varias aves pasan por la isla y el sol esta saliendo, alumbrando la casa de LILO(13) ( wiki/Lilo_House) a las afueras de la ciudad

INT. CASA DE LILO - DÍA

STITCH(9) esta acostado en su cama cuando el sol alumbra sus ojos, comenzando a moverse y despertarse. Él gruñe y se mueve. Cuando pone una mano al lado de su cama nota que el espacio que tenía estaba vacío. Él se despierta rápidamente para ver el lado derecho de su cama vacío. Stitch se levanta y baja de su cama con cuidado para no despertar a Lilo, quien aún segue durmiendo. Él se dirige al ascensor cuidadosamente. Cuando Stitch baja hacia el primer piso comienza a escuchar una voz que provenía de afuera de la casa. En seguida, Stitch va hacia abajo y sale por la puerta de la cocina hacia afuera

EXT. CASA DE LILO (PATIO TRASERO) - DÍA

Stitch sale y llega al patio de la casa, pudiendo oír mejor el sonido del canto. Él sigue el origen del sonido hasta un pequeño claro donde encuentra a ANGEL(9), tarareando una melodía suave y melodiosa a unas aves que se acercan a oír su canto. Stitch queda sorprendido al ver esto, y antes de que se revele, Ángel comienza a cantar

Ángel

Cuanto más pienso en ti.

Más me doy cuenta

Que te quiero aquí

Tú siempre me apoyas

Y cuando tú, estas junto a mi

Siento que, puedo decir,

Que siempre voy a estar

Junto a ti

Stitch se impresiona al escuchar a Ángel y decide esconderse en los arbustos. Mientras Ángel sigue cantando los pájaros comienzan a acompañar su melodía seguido por un coro de bellos sonares

Ángel

Y cuando nuestras vidas sigan

Y nuestro amor florezca mas

Tú siempre podrás ver cuánto yo

Te amare...

Y hasta que nuestras vidas terminen

Yo siempre estaré

Junto a ti

Stitch sale de los arbustos y habla

Stitch

(sorprendido)

Eegalagoo (wow)

Ángel se sobresalta al oír la voz de Stitch detrás de ella. Se voltea rápidamente asustando a todas las aves, que salen volando de ahí. Ángel se pone nerviosa y habla

Ángel

(nerviosa)

¡Oh! Hola Boojiboo

STITCH

Ángel, ¡Chooga Ichi-Kaba! (eso fue asombroso)

Ángel se sonroja al oír esas palabras.

ÁNGEL

(nerviosa)

Em... Takka Boojiboo

De pronto un crujido cercano se escucha, alertando a los dos experimentos. Luego, Lilo aparece con cara de alivio al ver a Stitch

Lilo

¡Stitch! ¡Aquí estas! Te estuve buscando por todos...

De pronto Lilo nota a Ángel y en su cara se forma un ceño fruncido. Ella habla con severidad

LILO

¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Sabes que no puedes estar lejos de la casa

Ángel esta a punto de hablar, pero Stitch lo hace por ella

Stitch

Tookiba Lilo, Ángel solo estaba cantando

Lilo arquea una ceja y habla

Lilo

(confundida)

¿Cantando?

Stitch

Ih. Ángel cantaba justo aquí. ¿Verdad Ángel?

Stitch voltea hacia Ángel. Ella se pone tímida y pone sus brazos detrás de su espalda, pero luego de unos segundos da un pequeño asentimiento. De pronto JUMBA (55) y PLEAKLEY (45) aparecen juntos, deteniéndose en el lugar, con caras de cansancio. Jumba respira pesadamente y al ver a Stitch y Lilo habla

Jumba

¡Ah! ¡Veo que encontraste a 626 pequeña niña!

Pleakley

(cansado)

¡Sí! ¡Estuvimos buscándolo por los arbustos y luego un gigantesco perro nos persiguió!

Pleakley mira alrededor y habla

pleakley

Creo que ya lo perdimos

Ellos están a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando notan a Ángel detrás de Stitch dándoles una sonrisa nerviosa. Jumba habla

Jumba

¿Y qué hace 624 aquí?

Lilo

Stitch dice que la encontró cantando

Pleakley

¿Cantando? ¿Qué no se suponía que cuando ella cantaba convertía a todos los que la rodeaban en malvados?

Stitch

¡Naga! Ángel Yaka Nuru nista

Jumba

Hm. 626 dice que ella canto una canción totalmente diferente a la que tiene programada

Lilo

¿En serio?

Stitch asiente y Lilo habla

lilo

¿Entonces, ella puede cantar otras canciones?

Stitch

Ih, Ángel, muéstrales *dijo volteando hacia ella*

Ángel se paraliza y, De repente, comienza a sudar, quedándose ahí mirando a su familia. Ellos esperan y, cuando Ángel ve que Stitch le da una mirada sonriente y de confianza, ella suspira y comienza a cantar

Ángel

Tu... eres mi amor

Y todo lo que soy

Te lo debo a ti

Todos se asombran al oír su voz (incluso Lilo)

ANGEL

Y aunque hoy este infeliz

Sé que tú, me harás sonreír

Hasta que, yo vuelva a ser feliz

Y aunque me falte mucho por aprender

Sé que tú, me enseñaras

Hasta que, yo sepa que hacer

Y cuando yo, me sienta mal

Sé que tú, me cuidaras

Para que un día, pueda decir...

Que siempre vas a estar

Junto a mi...

todos quedan sin palabras (incluso Lilo) y Pleakley comienza a llorar y se apoya en Jumba

Pleakley

(conmovido)

¡Fue tan hermoso!

Jumba

Sinceramente, también estoy impresionado

Jumba quito a Pleakley de su hombro

JUMBA

Cuando Jumba la creo le dio la habilidad de utilizar una única canción para poder cambiar el modo de comportamiento del oyente, pero supongo que su habilidad vocal le da la facilidad de cantar cualquier otra melodía

Mientras habla Stitch se ACERCA a Ángel y le toma una mano dándole una sonrisa muy grande y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Cuando Jumba termina de hablar Pleakley paro de llorar Y habla, volviendo a su tono normal

Pleakley

Bueno. Debo decir que, para un pequeño monstruo, tienes una voz muy melodiosa

Stitch asiente y habla

Stitch

Ih, Ángel tiene una voz muy hermosa

Ángel se sonroja y Lilo se pone algo irritada

Lilo

Bueno, creo que ya fueron suficientes halagos. Stitch, ya es hora de la clase de hula, vamos

Stitch asiente y luego mira a Ángel. Él habla

stitch

¿Ángel, Gaba Shimiri? (vienes)

Ángel duda por un momento al ver la cara de desacuerdo de Lilo. Ella habla

Lilo

Stitch, ya conoces las reglas, Ángel debe quedarse aquí

Stitch

Stitch lo recuerda, pero Ángel ha mejorado mucho estos años. Stitch creé que Ángel merece tener mas prioridades

Lilo piensa por un momento y ve la cara de suplica de Stitch. Lilo suspira y habla

Lilo

Muy bien, puede venir. Pero la mantendré vigilada. Vamos

Stitch

Ih, Ángel

Stitch ve a Ángel, quien duda, pero luego de un momento asiente y Stitch toma su mano yendo hacia la clase de hula. Durante todo el camino Lilo le da a Ángel miradas de desconfianza y ella parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa

EXT. ESCUELA DE HULA - DÍA

Ángel y Stitch se detienen a esperar a Lilo mientras se pone su uniforme para bailar hula. Al acabar de cambiarse, los tres entran al establecimiento

INT. ESCUELA DE HULA

Los tres entran y encuentran a MERTLE(13) y sus amigas: YUKI(13), TERESA(13) y ELENA(13) cerca del escenario, pero al parecer todavía no llegaba el profesor Puloki. Al ver a Lilo acompañada de Stitch y Ángel, Mertle da un ruido de asco y habla

Mertle

¡Ha! Parece que la "rara" trajo a su nueva mascota extraña

Lilo

No es mi mascota. Solo viene con Stitch

Mertle

Pues es espantosa. ¡Parece una versión femenina y rosada de tu perro pulgoso!

Las chicas

¡Sí!

Ángel frunce el ceño hacia las chicas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Stitch (lleno de furia) se acerca a las chicas y les gruñe enojado, provocando que gritaran y se alejaran. Antes de que alguien dijera algo el profesor Puloki entra al salón con una hoja de papel en la mano y, acompañándolo detrás de él, estaba una mujer de color misteriosa con pelo moreno, vestida con un saco y pantalones negros con unas gafas oscuras que le daban un aspecto muy autoritario. Todos están confundidos hasta que el profesor hablo

Profesor Puloki

Niñas, hoy nos acompaña una persona muy importante. Quiero que conozcan a la señorita-

Señora

Señorita Gia Alesi, la mejor representante musical de todos los tiempos

Puloki suspira y habla

PROFESOR PULOKI

Si, esa misma

Mertle

(confundida)

¿Y qué hace aquí?

Profesor Puloki

Hoy está aquí para anunciarnos una noticia que seguro encontraran muy interesante

Lilo

¿Y qué noticia es esa?

Puloki le da a Lilo el papel que llevaba en la mano y cuando lo estaba por leer todas las chicas se acercan a ella para poder ver el papel. Lilo comienza a leer

Lilo

(leyendo)

"Concurso de canto para chicos y chicas de todas las edades. Prueba lo que tienes que mostrar para poder convertirte en la próxima sensación musical de todos los tiempos"

Cuando termina de leer la carta Stitch se pone muy animado, pero Ángel se pone muy nerviosa. Mientras, las chicas y Lilo no parecían entusiasmarles y quedaron confundidas

Lilo

(confundida)

¿Y qué tienen de importante estas pruebas? No me parecen gran cosa

Mientras Lilo seguía mirando el papel sin entender, la señora Alesi se acerca a ella y habla

Señora Alesi

Aunque a usted no le parezcan gran cosa señorita, estas pruebas son muy importantes. Ya que son una oportunidad para que niños y jóvenes de todas las edades puedan probar al mundo de lo que son capaces, de mostrar su talento en todos los rincones del planeta y puedan convertirse en la sensación musical más grande de todos los tiempos

Todos se impresionan por el tono entusiasta de Alesi

señora alesi

Y por eso vine a esta isla a buscar a todas la personas que tengan el sueño de inscribirse y mostrarme que son capaces de cumplir mis expectativas y ser grandes estrellas. Y quien gane este concurso recibirá un gran premio, una gran oportunidad como jamás hayan imaginado en sus vidas ¿Alguna de ustedes quisiera participar?

Alesi muestra una hoja de inscripciones. Mientras las chicas piensan y luego sacuden sus cabezas, Stitch veía a Ángel sin ningún tipo de interés

Stitch

Boojiboo, ¿quieres inscribirte?

Ángel sacude la cabeza y habla nerviosa

ANGEL

Naga Stitch, Ángel no quiere hacerlo

Stitch

¿Por qué Boojiboo? Angel Tiene una voz hermosa. Ángel podría ganar fácilmente

Ángel

Ángel no quiere porque... porque...

Stitch la mira esperando. Ángel suspira y se frota el brazo

Ángel

Ángel tiene miedo

Stitch arquea una ceja y habla

Stitch

(confundido)

¿Miedo?

Ángel

Ángel... se pone nerviosa cuando muchas personas la ven, tiene miedo de que la juzguen y se rían de ella

Ángel cierra los ojos y baja un poco su cabeza. Stitch sonríe, toma sus manos y sube su cabeza. Él habla

Stitch

Ángel nunca debe tener miedo de demostrar lo que puede hacer. Ángel es increíble en lo que hace y Stitch nunca permitirá que alguien diga lo contrario.

Ángel sonrió al escuchar eso, aún nerviosa y dudosa, pero decidida

Señorita Alesi

Bueno, creo que no hay nadie aquí que quiera participar, así que mejor me iré

Señor Puloki

Gracias por venir aquí señora Alesi

Puloki le ofrece una mano. Alesi sonríe y le devuelve la mano

Señorita Alesi

Gracias por dejarme ofrecer a sus alumnas la oportunidad de participar en mi concurso. Bueno, hasta luego

Alesi se aleja y mientras lo hace, Stitch le da una última mirada a Ángel. Después de mucho pensarlo, ella sonríe y asiente. Stitch sonríe y comienza a correr hacia la señorita Alesi, cuando esta a centímetros de ella comienza a toser para llamar su atención. Ella voltea, mirando hacia abajo para notar a Stitch. El rápidamente le hace señas para que baje a su nivel y al hacerlo, él se acerca a su oído y comienza a susurrarle (todos miran confundidos). Al terminar de hablar, Alesi se separa de Stitch y voltea hacia Ángel. Ella la inspecciona y habla

Señorita Alesi

¿Ella?

Stitch asiente y la señora Alesi camina hacia Ángel con Stitch a su lado (todos mirando)

Señorita Alesi

Ángel, así es como te llamas ¿verdad?

Ángel asiente

señorita alesi

Tu amigo me dijo que tu deseas participar en mi concurso. ¿Es eso cierto?

Después de un momento de pensarlo Ángel asiente de nuevo

Señorita Alesi

Bien, pero antes de inscribirte debes saber que nunca había participado un... perro en mi concurso, así que debo pedirte que me des una pequeña demostración de tus habilidades si no es mucha molestia

Después de otro momento de pensamiento Ángel vuelve a asentir

Señorita Alesi

Muy bien, señor Puloki, no le importaría que Ángel use su escenario para dar su demostración ¿Verdad?

Alesi miran al profesor y él niega con la cabeza

Señor Puloki

Oh, no, no importara

Mertle

(indignada)

Esto es una broma verdad, ¿Va a dejar que esa perrita extraña cante? Seguro su voz es tan terrible como su apariencia

En ese momento Stitch se pone furioso, pero de pronto el Señor Puloki se interpone, dirigiéndose hacia mertle

Señor Puloki

Mertle, cada uno tiene derecho a demostrar lo que puede hacer, no importa lo extraño que puede parecer su apariencia, lo que importa es el interior.

Mertle frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos. Puloki ve a Ángel y habla

SEÑOR PULOKI

Adelante Ángel, demuéstranos lo que sabes

Ángel vacila por un momento y se dirige al escenario hasta estar en frente de todos. Durante unos segundos se pone muy nerviosa, pero después dirige su mirada a Stitch, quien le da una mirada sonriente y llena de alegría. Ella sonríe y comienza a cantar

Ángel

(cantando)

Cuando estoy a tu lado

Solo puedo verte a ti

Cuando te acercas a mí

Y me miras así

Siento algo en mi cuerpo

Y cuando intento decir

Lo que un día sentí

Y siento hoy por ti

Solo puedo decir

Que estar, junto a ti

Me hace ver que la vida me sonríe cada día

Y necesito, de tu compañía

Me hace falta, verte cada día

Ya sé que no es fácil, pero voy a luchar

Y cuando hablamos frente a frente

Siento algo diferente

Tú alegras mi vida

Cuando tú me miras

Y necesito, de tu compañía

Me hace falta, verte cada día

Ya sé que no es fácil, pero voy a luchar

Por tenerte conmigo

Y jamás voy a dejar de sentir

Lo que una vez sentí

Y lo que hoy siento... por ti

Cuando Ángel termina de cantar, todos quedan impresionados (incluso Mertle queda boca abierta con la voz de Ángel). Luego de que Ángel bajara del escenario todos los presentes (menos Mertle y Lilo) aplauden dejando a Ángel muy feliz. Luego la señora Alesi se dirige hacia ella aplaudiendo

Señorita Alesi

(maravillada)

¡Que impresionante! ¡Nunca había escuchado una voz tan melodiosa y encantadora como esa en toda mi vida, definitivamente eres digna de participar en mi concurso!

Alesi inscribe a Ángel en su tabla, Ángel sonríe y siente mucha alegría. Ella ve a Stitch y el le da una gran sonrisa. Al terminar de escribir, Alesi habla

Señorita Alesi

Bien, tengo que buscar a más gente que quiera participar, los veré a todos en el concurso. Aunque parece que ya sabemos quién va a ganar

Alesi mira a Ángel. Ángel se sorprende, pero luego sonríe. Alesi habla

señorita alesi

Bueno, adiós

Alesi se marcha del lugar y, al irse, Puloki se dirige a las niñas

Señor Puloki

Bien niñas, comencemos las clases

Todas

Si profesor

Mientras las chicas comienzan a practicar y Ángel y Stitch se ponen en un costado para verlas, nadie nota que en la ventana del edificio se encuentra el Leroy original, observándolos y escuchando todo lo que acababa de pasar

EXT. ESCUELA DE HULA - DÍA

Al terminar la clase, las chicas salen del edificio. Al salir, Lilo se descambia y luego Mertle y sus amigas se dirigen a ellos. Mertle habla

mertle

Oye extraña

Lilo suspira y voltea

lilo

¿Qué quieres Mertle?

MERTLE

No te hablo a ti, sino a ella

Mertle señala a Ángel y ella se sorprende. Lilo habla

lilo

¿Qué problema tienes con ella?

mertle

Bueno, considerando que es una perrita extraña que va a participar en un concurso musical, creo que se merece saber que va a terminar perdiendo

CHICAS

Si...

Stitch frunce el ceño y gruñe silenciosamente. Lilo habla

lilo

Oh por favor Mertle. Tu la escuchaste cantar. Odio admitirlo, pero creo que podría ganar fácilmente ese concurso

Mertle resopla y habla

mertle

Por favor, ella es solo una criatura horrenda que finge tener una voz melodiosa. Nadie querría a alguien así para ser la nueva sensación musical. De seguro sera una gran decepción

Ángel se sorprende y baja la cabeza. Stitch se enfurece y carga contra Mertle, pero Lilo lo detiene. Mertle habla

mertle

Bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, debemos evitar estar con los extraños

chicas

Si...

Con eso, Mertle y sus chicas se van, dejando a los tres de pies (Stitch y Lilo furiosos y Ángel triste). Cerca de ellos, escondido en los arbustos, Leroy esta observándolos y los sigue cuando van hacia su casa

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Ángel y Stitch están sentados en el sofá de la sala con Jumba, Pleakley y Lilo estando parados, discutiendo cómo preparar a Ángel para el concurso. Lilo habla

Lilo

De acuerdo, el concurso será dentro de 3 horas, cerca del centro. Necesitaras varias cosas si quieres causar buena impresión. Primero, necesitas un vestuario y maquillaje

Pleakley

(emocionado)

¡Oh! Eso puedo hacerlo yo, te haré un vestido fabuloso y un estilo impresionante. Vas a dejar a todos muy sorprendidos

Lilo

Segundo, necesitaras un buen equipo para tu canción. Algo que te ayude a mejorar tu voz mientras cantas

Jumba

Hm.. creo que puedo hacer un gran dispositivo de repercusión vocal para acompañar la canción de 624

Lilo

Y tercero, necesitaras protección. Algún tipo de seguridad para protegerte de posibles amenazas

Stitch

Meega lo hará. Stitch protegerá a Ángel

Stitch voltea a Lilo y habla

Stitch

¿Lilo ayudará a Stitch?

Lilo se sorprende al escuchar eso y luego ve a Ángel con una mirada de disgusto y desaprobación, Luego de unos segundos ella suspira y habla

Lilo

Esta bien Stitch, te ayudare a cuidarla, pero solo porque quiero darle una lección a Mertle

Pleakley

Muy bien, entonces iré a preparar tu vestido

Pleakley se dirige a su estudio de costura

Jumba

Yo iré a mi laboratorio a preparar un dispositivo musical. Tal vez pueda modificar mi impulsor sónico para que de sonidos más agradables

Jumba se dirige a su laboratorio

Lilo

Bien, iré a llamar a Nani y pedirle su maquillaje, seguro no le importara que lo usemos

Lilo sale de la casa a buscar el teléfono para llamar a Nani. Cuando todos estaban fuera Stitch nota que Ángel esta algo preocupada. Él se preocupa y habla

Stitch

¿Estás bien Ángel?

Ángel

(nerviosa)

Ih. Ángel esta Bootifa Boojiboo

Ángel sonríe nerviosamente y Stitch levanta una ceja. Él pone una mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo una gran tensión en su cuerpo. Ángel baja los hombros, mostrando una mirada de preocupación

Stitch

Ángel no debe estar asustada por esto. Ángel ganara fácilmente

Ángel suspira y habla

Ángel

Ángel no tiene miedo de esto, tiene miedo de desilusionar a Stitch si pierde, tiene miedo de fallarle a Stitch y a su Ohana ¿Cómo puede Ángel cantar cuando hay mucha gente mirándola? ¿Cómo puede no fallar si tiene miedo de que la vean?

Después de un momento de silencio Stitch sonríe y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclina más cerca de Ángel y le da un tierno beso en sus labios, Ángel queda muy sorprendida, pero después de unos segundos ella comienza a devolverle el gesto con mucha alegría. Cuando se separan, ambos se miran sonriendo y Stitch comienza a hablar

Stitch

Ángel puede cantar si imagina que solo Stitch la escucha. Ángel no podrá fallar si piensa que Stitch está a su lado, porque Stitch siempre estará al lado de Ángel y la apoyara en cada paso que haga. Y Ángel nunca podrá desilusionar a Stitch porque Stitch ama a Ángel

Ángel sonríe y habla coquetamente

angel

Takka Boojiboo

Angel lo acaricia y le da un beso en la mejilla. Stitch se sonroja y se ríe nerviosamente*

En ese momento Lilo aparece de vuelta en la sala con una sonrisa de aprobación

Lilo

Buenas noticias, Nani nos dejara usar su equipo de maquillaje. ¿Están listos?

Angel baja del sofá y habla

Ángel

(feliz)

Ih, Ángel está lista para ganar ¿Listo Boojiboo?

Angel mira a Stitch. Él le sonríe y asiente

Stitch

Ih

INT. HABITACIÓN DE JUMBA Y PLEAKLEY - DÍA

Ángel enseña el primer vestido que Pleakley le hace, el cual Lilo, Stitch y Ángel desaprueban con disgusto.

INT. LABORATORIO DE JUMBA - DÍA

Ángel esta probando el equipo de Jumba, cantando y causando que el dispositivo extorsione la voz, dando un horrible chirrido y explote (porque no estaba bien calibrado), llenando de polvo a todos.

INT. HABITACIÓN DE JUMBA Y PLEAKLEY - DÍA

Ángel muestra el segundo vestido de Pleakley (un poco mejor que el último) y recibe otra sacudida de cabeza de los tres. Pleakley se desanima

INT. HABITACIÓN DE LILO - DÍA

Stitch y Angel están frente al espejo de la habitación. Stitch esta probando diferentes tipos de maquillaje para Ángel y como una broma, él le lanza algo de polvo a la cara dejándola desconcertada mientras Stitch se ríe infantilmente, pero se detuvo cuando una gran cantidad de polvo le cae encima dejándolo esta vez a él desconcertado y a Ángel riendo

INT. LABORATORIO DE JUMBA - DÍA

El dispositivo de Jumba funciona correctamente mientras Ángel canta con todos siguiendo su melodía y escuchando perfectamente con pulgares arriba hacia Jumba.

INT. HABITACIÓN DE JUMBA Y PLEAKLEY - DÍA

Se muestra a Pleakley, terminando el tercer vestido y mostrándoselos a Ángel, Lilo y Stitch, quienes se maravillan por el diseño y asienten con sus cabezas en aprobación

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Lilo, Jumba y Stitch están esperando a que Pleakley aparezca para presentar a Ángel (Stitch con un traje negro de guardia; Lilo con unos pantalones cortos de color marrón claro y una playera roja con flores; y Jumba con una corbata de moño y peluca). De pronto Pleakley aparece cerca de la entrada de la sala con un micrófono en la mano (para dramatizar). Él tose y habla con exclamación

Pleakley

¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Presentando a la próxima sensación musical de todos los tiempos! ¡La hermosa y maravillosa, Ángel!

De repente, Ángel aparece luciendo un simple vestido negro que le llegaba desde el pecho hasta los pies, con separaciones en un costado para poder moverse y unos guantes negros en ambas manos. También con un poco de delineador en sus ojos, junto con un tono más negro en sus pestañas y algo de maquillaje y brillo en su cara mostrando una gran belleza

Al verla Stitch queda paralizado y su cara se puso roja al observarla

Pleakley

(entusiasmado)

Y ¿Qué les parece?

Lilo

Debo decir, que no te ves tan mal

Jumba ríe ligeramente y habla

Jumba

Jo jo, S me recuerda a mi ex esposa cuando la conocí

Ángel sonríe al escuchar esos halagos y luego ve a Stitch. Ella habla coquetamente

Ángel

¿Gaba Shi-Rinda Boochiboo? (Qué opinas Stitch)

Angel le guiña el ojo. Stitch solo puede tartamudear sin poder decir una palabra coherente, admirando la belleza de Ángel, con sus mejillas rojas escarlata. Después de un momento traga un nudo en su garganta y habla

Stitch

(nervioso)

Ángel luce, muy hermosa

En respuesta Ángel sonríe y le lanza un beso a Stitch, causando que él se pusiera aún más nervioso. Lilo se pone algo irritada al ver esa demostración de afecto

Lilo

Bien, el concurso será en 30 minutos. Así que antes de que vomite será mejor irnos

Todos asienten y salen de la casa con dirección al concurso.

EXT. CASA DE LILO - DÍA

Mientras ellos pasan por las escaleras de la salida nadie nota que, detrás de los arbustos, se esconde el Leroy original, observándolos dirigirse al concurso. Antes de seguirlos saca un pequeño intercomunicador de su bolsillo y lo enciende, mostrando una imagen holográfica de Hamsterviel

Hamsterviel

Y bien mi querido Leroy ¿Qué averiguaste?

En ese momento Leroy le muestra la hoja del concurso a Hamsterviel

Hamsterviel

Oh... Con que, la jove va a participar en un concurso de canto ¿eh? Bien, tu misión es clara Leroy, cuand este distraída cantando para su aclamante público, asegúrate que esa canción sea la última que cante en su vida

Leroy asiente y apaga el comunicador. Leroy los seguía escondidos, y nadie se daba cuenta.

EXT. CONCURSO DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Cuando todos llegan al lugar del concurso ven un gran escenario que estaba rodeado de luces y cortinas. Al frente estaban apiladas algunas sillas para los habitantes de Kawai con una mesa de tres sillas para los jueces donde estaban la señorita Gia Alesi y otros dos representantes musicales (un hombre, con un traje negro y una mujer, con un vestido de flores rojas). Lilo habla

Lilo

Iremos con Ángel al escenario.

Los tres van hacia el costado del escenario. Pleakley les grita

Pleakley

Okey, suerte

Jumba y Pleakley se buscan algún asiento disponible. Cuando los tres llegan a la entrada del escenario fueron recibidos por un guardia vestido de negro como el traje que llevaba Stitch. Al acercarse, el guardia inmediatamente los detuvo

Guardia

Alto ¿Qué asunto los trae aquí?

Lilo

Venimos porque ella es una participante

Lilo mira a Angel y luego vuelve al guardia

Guardia

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Lilo

Ángel

El guardia revisa su lista y encuentra el nombre

Guardia

Oh sí, aquí está. Ángel, ¿no? Adelante pase

Cuando los tres quisieron pasar el guardia detuvo a Stitch y Lilo

Guardia

Lo siento, solo participantes

Cuando escucharon eso Lilo asiente y se dirige buscar un asiento, dejando a Stitch y Ángel solos. En ese momento Stitch nota como Ángel aún esta algo nerviosa por esto y entonces el toma sus manos y le sonríe

Stitch

Tookiba Boojiboo, solo imagina que Stitch siempre está contigo

Ángel sonríe al escuchar eso y luego le da un pequeño asentimiento y un beso en la mejilla. Después Stitch se retira y se va con Lilo a buscar un asiento para ver el espectáculo, dejando a Ángel subir y al escenario a esperar que comience el concurso. Lilo y Stitch encuentran asientos junto a Pleakley y Jumba

Jumba

¿Qué sucedió?

Lilo y Stitch se sientan

Lilo

Solo participantes.

Pleakley

Espero que ella pueda estar bien

Jumba

Seguro, 6 2 4 debe estar muy bien en este momento

INT. ESCENARIO - DÍA

En el escenario, Ángel esta respirando pesadamente y luego usa una bolsa de papel

EXT. ESCENARIO - DÍA

Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley y Stitch observan cómo la señorita Alesi agarra un micrófono y comienza a hablar

Gia Alesi

¡Damas y caballeros, les doy la bienvenida al primer concurso musical de Kokawa para hombres y mujeres de todas las edades!

Todos aplauden

GIA ALESI

¡Ahora, comencemos la competencia!

Mientras todos aplauden y el concurso comienza con varias personas acercándose y cantando recibiendo las calificaciones de los jueces (de 1 a 10) Stitch nota un crujido que venía de una rama detrás de la audiencia. Stitch ve un momento antes de volver su mirada al escenario. Nadie vio que Leroy esta escondido en los arbustos, esperando a que Angel se presentara.

INT. CONCURSO DE KOKAWA - NOCHE (UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE)

El ante ultimo concursante termina su canción y los jueces califican. Al irse, la señorita Alesi toma el micrófono y habla

Señorita Alesi

¡Y ahora, es momento de terminar nuestro concurso con una de las voces más hermosas de todas y, en lo personal, la más talentosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida!

Detrás de escenario Ángel esta con una mirada de preocupación y nerviosismo, esperando detrás de las cortinas a que digieran su nombre

Señorita Alesi

¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Con ustedes, la gran y maravillosa, Ángel!

Las cortinas se abren, revelando a Angel. Ángel ve a todos, mirándola y esperando a que cante, ella se pone muy tensa e inmóvil, pero después de un momento desvía su mirada hacia Stitch quien le dio una gran sonrisa diciéndole que no se preocupe. Después de eso Ángel sonríe y comienza. Ella da una seña diciendo que comenzaran a dar la música y cuando ya empieza a tocar, ella comienza a cantar

Ángel

(cantando)

Aunque todo te parece como si fuera a dejarte

Mientras Ángel sigue cantando, Stitch vuelve a oír otro crujido y ve hacia atrás, notando una figura moviéndose entre los arbustos. Él se levanta y va hacia aya. Lilo lo nota y le habla

Lilo

Stitch ¿A dónde vas?

Stitch

Stitch vuelve pronto

Lilo se confunde, pero asiente y él se dirige al origen del ruido logrando ver al Leroy original desplazándose por los arbustos con un blaster en la mano, buscando una buena posición para disparar. Cuando Stitch ve esto gruñe y comienza a seguirlo para poder detenerlo. Mientras, Angel sigue cantando

Angel

(cantando)

Aunque todo pueda estar en nuestra contra

Y nuestros sueños se derrumben

Tu sabrás, que yo estaré contigo para, volver a empezar

Cuando el Leroy original encuentra un buen lugar para disparar (una roca con unos arboles movidos los suficiente como para dar cobertura a su arma) pone su mira en Ángel. Al estar a punto de disparar, Stitch lo sorprende, saltando sobre él y golpeándolo. Stitch logra alejarlo del lugar antes de que disparara hacia una calle detrás del concurso. En un momento Leroy se levanta, gruñe y comienza a pelear con Stitch mientras Ángel sigue cantando

ANGEL

Que siempre estaré

Cerca de ti

En las buenas y en las malas

Yo siempre estaré

Cerca de ti

Lilo comienza a preocuparse y se levanta de su asiento. Jumba la ve y habla

Jumba

Oye ¿Adonde vas?

Lilo

Ahora vuelvo, tengo que buscar a Stitch

Pleakley

Okey, no tardes mucho

Cuando Lilo fue a la dirección donde había ido Stitch, ella escucha unos gruñidos y sonidos de golpes señalando una pelea. En ese momento ella se dirige hacia la calle donde surgen esos ruidos y al llegar nota que Stitch esta peleando con Leroy (Leroy estaba encima de él tratando de rasguñarlo)

Lilo

(preocupada)

¡Stitch!

Al ver esto Lilo se apresura a tomar el blaster que Leroy había soltado y apunta hacia el logrando dispararle y haciéndolo caer. Lilo se dirige con Stitch y o ayuda a levantarse

Lilo

¡Stitch! ¿Estás bien?

Stitch

Ih

Leroy logra levantarse y recuperarse del golpe, pero entonces ver que esta en desventaja y, en un movimiento, lanza algo de tierra hacia los dos, cegándolos y huye del lugar. Cuando la tierra se disipa Lilo y Stitch notan que Leroy se escapo. Al marcharse, Lilo habla

Lilo

(confundida)

Stitch, ¿Qué hacía Leroy aquí?

Stitch

Leroy estaba a punto de disparar a Ángel. Stitch lo detuvo

Lilo suspira y habla

Lilo

De acuerdo, creo que debió ser Hamsterviel quien lo envió. Debe seguir furioso desde que Ángel lo traiciono hace 3 años

Stitch asiente y abre los ojos

Stitch

¡Ángel!

Stitch comienza a correr hacia el concurso. Lilo habla

Lilo

¡Stitch!

Lilo lo sigue y Cuando ambos logran llegar de nuevo al escenario, observan que Ángel aún esta cantando. Stitch suspira de alivio y Lilo habla

lilo

Parece que esta a salvo, vamos

Stitch vuelve con Lilo a sus asientos. Al volver a sentarse, Pleakley habla

Pleakley

¿Dónde estaban? Ella ya casi está terminando

Lilo

Lo explicare luego

En ese momento Stitch sisea, pidiendo que hicieran silencio a lo que todos obedecen y se ponen a escuchar el final de la canción de Ángel

angel

(cantando)

Y aunque nada sea igual o nuestro futuro no sea claro

Mi amor no te preocupes, porque yo siempre voy a estar

Cerca de ti, cerca ti, cerca de ti...

Cerca de su último verso Stitch queda maravillado y sobresaltado

angel

(cantando)

Mi amor, yo siempre estaré

Cerca de ti...

Cuando termina, todos se quedan mirando desconcertados y Ángel se queda esperando algo nerviosa. De pronto, ella escucha un lento aplauso, que proviene de Stitch, quien le sonríe y rápidamente le siguen cientos de aplausos de todos los espectadores y de los jueces, quienes la califican con un 10 perfecto, causando que una gran sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Angel. La señorita Alesi agarra el micrófono y habla

Señorita Alesi

¡Magnifico! ¡Ahora, es momento de anunciar a la ganadora y si la opinión de los jueces es definitiva...

Ella mira a los jueces, quienes asienten. Ella vuelve a hablar

SEÑORITA ALESI

La ganadora del primer concurso musical de Kokawa es

Ella recibe un sobre y lo abre, leyéndolo. Ángel, Stitch, Lilo, Jumba y Pleakley ponen caras de impaciencia. Rapidamente, Alesi habla

SEÑORITA ALESI

¡Ángel!

Todos se entusiasman y aplauden. Ángel se emociona y Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley e incluso Lilo aplauden y silban, felicitándola por su victoria.

EXT. ESCENARIO - NOCHE (UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS)

Al terminar la ceremonia Ángel esta debajo del escenario con Stitch abrazándola fuertemente y sus amigos felicitándola por su victoria (incluso Lilo) junto con la señorita Alesi

Pleakley

Felicidades pequeño monstruo, esa fue una gran demostración

LILO

Si, no lo hiciste tan mal

Stitch la libera y le habla con una gran sonrisa

Stitch

¡Ángel es asombrosa!

Ángel se sonroja un poco y le da a Stitch un suave beso en la mejilla. Ambos se ven con ternura y, De pronto, la señorita Alesi se acerca y habla

Señorita Alesi

Si, su demostración fue la mejor que haya visto en toda mi vida. Y por eso, veo que ella es muy merecedora del gran premio que les había prometido a todos los participantes

Lilo

¿Y cuál es ese "gran premio"?

Señorita Alesi

¡Nada más y nada menos que ser mi nueva cantante principal en mi gira mundial del mundo de la música! ¡Tendrás la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo, dar concierto por todos los rincones del planeta y convertirte en la sensación musical más grande de todos los tiempos!

Al escuchar eso todos se ponen muy entusiasmados. Pleakley habla

Pleakley

(emocionado)

¡Eso quiere decir que viajaremos por todo el mundo!

Todos se emocionan, pero, en ese momento, la señorita Alesi se ríe ligeramente causando gran confusión a todos. Ella habla

Señorita Alesi

No, dije que ELLA viajara por todo el mundo. El premio es solo para la ganadora

Todos se impactan al escuchar eso, sobre todo Stitch y Ángel. Lilo habla

Lilo

¿Significa que Ángel se ira sola?

Stitch

¿Para siempre?

Señorita Alesi

Si, eso es correcto. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Ángel miro todos sus amigos quienes (incluso Lilo) están tristes al escuchar esta noticia, pero después de un momento de silencio Jumba, Lilo y Pleakley asienten de acuerdo dejando solo a Stitch, quien esta con cara de profundo pensamiento y duda. Después de unos momentos, él asiente. Ángel sonríe y, después de verlo unos segundos, voltea hacia la señorita Alesi y sacude su cabeza. Alesi sonríe y habla

Señorita Alesi

¡Estupendo! Esta noche abra una fiesta elegante en el Hotel Aves del Paraíso en honor a tu entrada en el mundo de la música. Quiero verte ahí con un gran vestido para causarles una buena impresión a los invitados. Después de la fiesta firmaras el contrato que comenzara tu gira alrededor del mundo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ángel esta algo indecisa, pero después de un momento de pensarlo ella asintió

Señorita Alesi

Muy bien, te veré en la fiesta, no llegues tarde

Alesi se aleja hacia su auto y se va de la escena. Todos se dirigen a casa y, mientras caminan, no tan lejos de su posición se encuentra Leroy con el comunicador encendido, mostrando a Hamsterviel con una cara enojada

Hamsterviel

Bien Leroy, parece que has fracasado en tu intento de eliminar a 624, pero por lo que pude escuchar parece que tendrá una fiesta dedicada en su honor. Esta vez te enviare algunos refuerzos para eliminarla en su fiesta y espero que no fracases nuevamente

Hamsterviel cierra el comunicador. Leroy gruñe y desaparece

INT. HABITACIÓN DE LILO - NOCHE

Ángel esta vestida con un vestido y zapatos rojos, dos brazaletes dorados en cada mano y unos aretes dorados en cada oreja. Mientras ella esta empacando sus cosas en unas maletas, Stitch entra a la habitación por el ascensor con una cara melancólica y la mira por un momento antes de hablar suavemente

Stitch

¿Ángel ya está lista?

Ángel se sobresalta un poco al escuchar a Stitch detrás de el, pero luego de un momento asiente con tristeza y lo mira

Ángel

¿Stitch vino a decir adiós?

Stitch asiente lentamente y habla

Stitch

Stitch no quisiera decir adiós. Stitch quisiera que te quedaras, conmigo en Kawai

Ángel

Boojiboo...

Stitch

Pero Ángel debía encontrar su verdadero hogar y es este. Aunque Stitch pensaba que el verdadero hogar de Ángel era con él y su Ohana. Ohana significa familia y...

Ángel

Y tu familia no te deja ni te abandona

Angel se acerca y toma sus manos

Angel

Ángel no dejara a Stitch. Ángel volverá cada vez que pueda y Ángel nunca abandonará a Stitch porque Ángel ama a Stitch

Stitch queda angustiado y baja la cabeza con tristeza, pero luego Angel la levanta y ambos se ven a los ojos con miradas dulces. Angel habla

Ángel

¿Stitch ama a Ángel?

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Stitch suspira y le sonríe

Stitch

Ih. Stitch ama a Ángel. Y él la apoyara en todo lo que haga

Ángel sonríe al escuchar eso y le da a Stitch un largo y profundo beso

EXT. CASA DE LILO (ENTRADA) - NOCHE

Un auto esta listo para llevar a Ángel con la señorita Alesi a la fiesta. Cuando Ángel ya había cargado su ultima maleta, ella observa a su familia y le da primero un abrazo a Jumba

Jumba

Cuídate much

Ángel asiente y luego le da un abrazo a Pleakley

Pleakley

Adiós, pequeño monstruo, no olvides quien fue el que hizo tus diseños

Ángel sonríe y asiente. Luego va con Lilo, quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados sin verla. Ángel se dirige a Stitch hasta que escucha unas palabras rapidas de Lilo

Lilo

Buena suerte

Ángel mira a Lilo (quien voltea rápidamente) por un segundo y sonríe débilmente. Por último, se dirige a Stitch, quien le da un fuerte abrazo que ella acepta con gusto. Cuando se separan, Stitch sujeta sus manos una última vez

Stitch

(triste)

Adiós, Boojiboo

Ángel

Adiós, Boojiboo

Angel suelta sus manos y se dirige hacia la puerta del auto donde la señorita Alesi la espera. Al estar al lado, Alesi habla

Señorita Alesi

¿Lista para ir a la fiesta?

Ángel asiente y ambas entran al auto, ya arrancando camino hacia la fiesta, dejando a Stitch y su familia mirando mientras se van y entrando cuando ya están lejos (Stitch entrando ultimo)

EXT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Cuando el auto llega al hotel, Ángel se baja, junto con Alesi. Al bajar, Angel esta mirando el hotel y luego siente la mano de Alesi. Ella habla

Señorita Alesi

¿Entramos Ángel?

Ángel asiente y mientras entran a una puerta vigilada por dos guardias, nadie nota que detrás de ellos se encuentran Leroy y un grupo de sus clones, cargados con blasters en sus manos y escondidos en los arbustos. Leroy les hace señas para que esperaran a que fuera el momento indicado

INT. HABITACIÓN DE LILO - NOCHE

Stitch esta en su cama, viendo una foto de él y Ángel tomando un helado juntos, con una cara de tristeza y melancolía. De repente, Lilo sube por el ascensor y observa a Stitch sentado en su cama. Ella habla

Lilo

(preocupada)

¿Estás bien Stitch?

Stitch responde mirando la foto y gruñendo, acostándose sobre su espalda en la cama

lilo

¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Podemos comer pastel

Stitch no responde

lilo

¿Un pastel con cafe? Se lo mucho que te gusta

Stitch sigue sin responder y Lilo habla

lilo

Vamos Stitch, Ángel se fue, pero al menos es feliz. No querías que ella fuera feliz

Stitch sigue sin dar una respuesta y después de un largo momento de pensamiento, Lilo suspira y habla

lilo

Oye, Ángel todavía está en Kawai, en su fiesta ¿no?

Stitch

(desanimado)

Ih

Lilo sonríe y habla

Lilo

Y dime: ¿qué te parecería ir a esa fiesta, a pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de que ella se vaya de la isla?

De pronto Stitch abre los ojos y se levanta y salta de su cama de un movimiento con mucha emoción. Él asiente hacia Lilo, quien solo ríe entre dientes

Lilo

Bien, pero como no estamos invitados vamos a tener que hacer nuestra propia aparición especial

INT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Ángel entra a la sala de la fiesta con la señorita Alesi al lado suyo. Todo estaba decorado de una manera elegante y delicada, las flores vestían las puertas, ventanas, mesas y algunas pendían del techo. Sobre la barra de bebidas lucían unos candelabros de brillantes caireles. Los espejos de las paredes reflejaban el mármol que cubría el piso del salón. Rondando sobre el lugar había algunos mayordomos llevando comida hacia los invitados y había un pequeño grupo de músicos tocando para la fiesta. Al entrar, Alesi habla

Señorita Alesi

(animada)

¡Bienvenida a tu fiesta Ángel! ¡Esto es solo una pequeña demostración de las cosas que obtendrás cuando firmes el contrato!

A Ángel no dice nada y se queda con cara de pensamiento y melancolia. La señora Alesi va con unos invitados y Angel la sigue para hablar con ellos

EXT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAISO - NOCHE

Debajo, en la entrada del hotel, un auto esta estacionando a una distancia segura para que nadie lo viera. Ahí se encontraban Jumba, Pleakley (vestido de mujer), Lilo y Stitch, donde estos últimos se estaban terminando de vestir para poder entrar en la fiesta (con unos trajes negros de guardia y lentes)

Jumba

Repítanme porque necesitan que Pleakley y yo vayamos con ustedes

Lilo

Stitch necesita tener un último momento con Ángel, así que nos meteremos en la fiesta, pero seguramente esta vigilada y necesitamos que distraigan a los guardias mientras Stitch y yo entramos

Jumba

Ya lo comprendí

Pleakley

¿Estan seguros de que funcionara?

Lilo

Tranquilo. Solo di lo que ensayamos

En ese momento, todos salen del auto y Jumba y Pleakley se acercan a los dos guardias que vigilan la entrada, quienes los detuvieron de inmediato. Mientras, Lilo y Stitch se ponen cerca de la entrada, esperando. El guardia de la izquierda levanta la mano y habla

Guardia izquierdo

¡Alto! Solo gente importante

Pleakley

Oh disculpe señor, es que nos perdimos en nuestro camino al aeropuerto y necesitamos que alguien nos ayude con la dirección

Guardia derecho

Bueno, primero tienen que doblar en la siguiente salida a la-

Pleakley

Si, pero por desgracia no tenemos muy buena memoria, si fueran tan amables de venir y escribirnos la dirección, se los agradeceríamos mucho

El guardia de la izquierda suspira y habla

Guardia izquierdo

Muy bien, vamos

El otro guardia asiente y Mientras Jumba y Pleakley dirigían a los dos guardias hacia el auto Lilo habla

Lilo

Ahora

Lilo y Stitch entran sigilosamente al edificio dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta.

INT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Cuando Lilo y Stitch entran a la sala de la fiesta, Lilo se pone a observar que no haya ningún guardia en la zona y por suerte no había ni uno a la vista. Lilo sonríe y habla

Lilo

Bien, no hay moros en la costa. Ve a buscar a Ángel, yo estaré vigilando

Stitch

Ih

Stitch comienza a buscar a Ángel entre los invitados

EXT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Leroy y un grupo de sus clones sale de los arbustos, cerca del costado del edificio. Leroy enciende el comunicador y Hamsterviel habla

Hamsterviel

Muy bien Leroy, esta es tu segunda oportunidad de destruir al experimento 624. No me falles otra vez

Leroy asiente y cierra el comunicador. Entonces los Leroys empiezan a subir por las paredes, entrando en los conductos de ventilación, ya cargados con blasters en las manos

INT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Stitch sigue buscando por todos lados hasta encontrar a Ángel. Ángel deja hablando a la señorita Alesi con algunos invitados mientras esta apoyada de espaldas en la barra de bebidas, bebiendo sin ánimos un té helado, con cara de tristeza y pensamiento. De pronto, ella siente una mano que esta sujetando la suya y cuando voltea para ver de quien se trata, resulta ser Stitch, quien la mira sonriendo

Stitch

Hola Boojiboo

Ángel

(sorprendida)

¡Boojiboo!

Stitch se lleva un dedo en los labios y sisea

Stitch

Shhh. Que Ángel no haga ruido

Angel obedece y habla

Ángel

(sorprendida)

¿Gaba Ga-Mitcha? (que haces aquí)

Stitch

Stitch quiere darle a Ángel una noche especial antes de irse. Quiere despedirse adecuadamente de su Boochiboo

Ángel se queda sorprendida, sin decir una palabra, y de pronto, la banda comienza a tocar una balada lenta y romántica y Stitch tiene una idea. Él sonríe y habla

Stitch

¿A Ángel le gustaría bailar?

Ángel duda por un momento, pero luego ve la mirada alegre de Stitch y ella le sonríe de vuelta y asiente. Stitch se alegra y se dirige junto a ella a la pista de baile, donde empiezan a bailar un pequeño vals, atrayendo muchas miradas (en especial de Lilo)

EXT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Jumba y Pleakley esperan a que Lilo y Stitch terminaran su despedida con Ángel, afuera del hotel. Pleakley habla

Pleakley

¿Por qué estarán tardando mucho?

Jumba

Dales algo de tiempo, 6 2 6 quiere tener una noche especial con 6 2 4. Creo que debemos respetar su deseo

De pronto Pleakley nota una figura que provenía de los conductos de ventilación. Él habla y señala a los ductos

Pleakley

Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Jumba mira detenidamente pudiendo notar que se trataba de Leroy. Él grita alarmado y habla

Jumba

¡Es Leroy!

Pleakley

(aterrado)

¡Leroy! ¡El experimento de Hamsterviel! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

Jumba

¿Qué no recuerdas lo que dijo Lilo sobre que Hamsterviel lo envio a destrui porque lo traiciono?

Pleakley

Oh, cierto, lo olvide.

Jumba

Debe haber seguido a 624 y ahora va entrar a eliminarla

Pleakley

Espera, no están Lilo y Stitch con ella

De repente Jumba y Pleakley se alarman y se ven preocupados

INT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO - NOCHE

Ángel y Stitch continúan bailando y riendo mientras Stitch se trata de lucir, agarrando a Ángel y tirándola para abajo, con Lilo mirándolos todo el tiempo con una expresión de desconfianza hacia Ángel. De pronto una voz familiar la saca de su observación

Keoni

Lilo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lilo

(sorprendida)

Oh, hola Keoni, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

KEONI

Mi papa quería que viniera para conocer a las nuevas estrellas. En especial una llamada Angel ¿Tú la conoces?

lilo

Oh, si. De hecho Stitch quería tener una última despedida con Ángel antes de que comience su gira por todo el mundo. Así que yo lo ayude a entrar. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie

Keoni ríe ligeramente y habla

Keoni

Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Lilo suspira y habla

Lilo

Gracias

Keoni ve a Angel y Stitch bailando y habla

Keoni

Guau, Stitch está bailando con la próxima sensación musical de todo el mundo. Que genial

Lilo

Si, en realidad Ángel vivía-

De pronto, se escucha el teléfono de Lilo vibrar en su vestido. Ella lo agarra y ve que se trata de Pleakley

lilo

Em, discúlpame un momento

Keoni asiente y Lilo se va a un lugar más alejado y enciende su teléfono

Lilo

(susurra)

¿Qué sucede Pleakley?

Pleakley

Lilo, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijiste sobre cuando Hamsterviel juro destruirnos cuando Ángel lo traiciono?

De repente Lilo se alarma y mira a Stitch y Ángel, quienes seguían bailando. Stitch esta con una cara animada y feliz, pero después de unos segundos de pensamiento, su cara se convierte en una triste y melancólica. El baja la cabeza un momento, preocupando a Ángel y, de repente, la vuelve a mirar con algo de tristeza en los ojos. Él suspira y habla

Stitch

(triste)

Espero que Ángel sea feliz en su nuevo hogar

Ángel queda deprimida al oír esas palabras, sintiendo lastima por Stitch, pero cuando ella quiere hablar, es cortada por Lilo

Lilo

¡Stitch! ¡Leroy está aquí!

De pronto Ángel y Stitch se comienzan a alarmar

Lilo

Jumba y Pleakley lo vieron en los ductos de ventilación, seguro vino a intentar destruir a Ángel de nuevo

Ángel

(aterrada)

¡¿Gaba?! (que)

Lilo

Hamsterviel está furioso de que lo traicionaste hace 3 años, así que envió a Leroy a destruirte, pero Stitch lo detuvo cuando te ataco en tu demostración. Debió venir a intentarlo otra vez

En ese momento Ángel queda aterrada, pero de pronto siente la mano de Stitch sosteniendo la suya. Angel lo ve y Stitch habla

Stitch

Tookiba Boochiboo, Stitch te protege, siempre

Ángel le sonríe, pero luego, Stitch escucha un sonido con sus orejas, que provino de los ductos. Stitch se voltea rápidamente y ve un rayo que se dirige hacia ellos. El habla

Stitch

¡Accata! (cuidado)

Stitch Se agacha y lleva a Ángel a su nivel, junto con Lilo, esquivando el láser y causando pánico en los invitados, quienes comenzaron a correr. Mientras los tres se vuelven a levantar, un gruñido atrae su atención y ellos voltean para ver a varios Leroys salir por los ductos de ventilación arrinconando a Ángel, Lilo y Stitch. Lilo frunce el ceño y habla

Lilo

Parece que Leroy trajo algunos amigos a la fiesta

Stitch y Ángel pronto fruncen el ceño y se ponen en posiciones de batalla y los Leroys comienzan a atacar. Stitch se defiende del primero dándole un golpe en la cara, noqueándolo. Ángel da una patada con giro a uno de sus atacantes y lanzo a otro hacia una de las mesas. Mientras ellos pelean, la señorita Alesi esta buscando a Ángel para poder salir del edificio, pero de pronto es frenada por dos clones de Leroy que se acercan a ella, preparados para atacarla y ella en respuesta se cae al piso comenzando a gritar. Después de noquear a otro Leroy, Stitch escucha el grito de terror de la señorita Alesi y en un instante se dirige en su ayuda, dejando a Ángel y Lilo temporalmente solas. Mientras la señorita Alesi grita de terror, Stitch aparece y golpeo las cabezas de los dos Leroys, noqueándolos. La señora Alesi quedo sorprendida. Stitch sonríe y habla

Stitch

Eh... Hola

De repente, Stitch escucha otro disparo que se dirige a Ángel, quien esta distraída golpeando a los demás Leroys. Cuando Stitch quiere ir a salvarla, pero no llega, logra ver como Lilo va a salvarla

Lilo

¡Cuidado!

Ella se arroja sobre Ángel, logrando sacarla de la mira y dándole tiempo a Stitch de encontrar al tirador. De pronto, nota una bandeja que uno de los meseros había dejado tirada. Él la toma y la lanza hacia el Leroy tirador, logrando derribarlo de su posición. Ángel luego nota lo que Lilo hizo por ella, pero al instante Lilo se levanta rápidamente y habla, levantando a Angel

Lilo

¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Aún tenemos que encargarnos de ellos!

De pronto ella asiente y reanuda su combate, en tanto, Stitch voltea hacia la señorita Alesi y habla

Stitch

¡Escóndase!

La señorita Alesi obedece y se oculta en una de las mesas, dejando a Stitch volviendo con Ángel para ayudarla. Ella puede observar como Stitch y Ángel peleaban perfectamente juntos (viéndolos atacar de forma coordinada con ataques combinados). Al verlos, ella sonríe de satisfacción. De nuevo con los tres, Stitch golpea al ultimo Leroy, noqueandolo. Al ver alrededor, Lilo habla

Lilo

Bien, creo que ese era el ultimo

Mientras sonreían, los tres no notan como el Leroy original aparece de la nada, quitándolos del camino y agarrando a Ángel, llevándosela hacia la puerta. Mientras Lilo y Stitch tratan de levantarse, Leroy parece acercarse más a la puerta, pero rápidamente su camino es detenido por Jumba y Pleakley acompañados de los guardias que vigilaban el lugar. Leroy trata de retroceder solo para encontrar a Lilo y Stitch, bloqueándole el camino. Ya arrinconado, Leroy gruñe, sujeta a Ángel y saca sus garras cerca de su cuello, deteniendo a todos en su posición. Leroy sonríe y todos se quedan quietos, sin saber que hacer, pero afortunadamente, de la nada aparece una bandeja de alimentos que golpea a Leroy en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo y permitiendo que Ángel lograra darle un cabezazo, zafándose de su agarre. Todos logran ver que ese lanzamiento provino de la señorita Alesi, quien solo mira sonriendo y una vez que Ángel se libera se va con Stitch, quien fijo su mirada de nuevo en Leroy (ya recuperado). Viendo alrededor, Leroy rápidamente saca de su cinturón un dispositivo de distorsión que activa, logrando que todos se tapen los oídos y cierren los ojos, permitiendo que lograra escapar por un pequeño ducto. Cuando el dispositivo se apaga todos vuelven a abrir los ojos y notan que Leroy se fue, pero dejando a sus clones inconscientes por todo el salón. Jumba habla

Jumba

Creo que no será la última vez que lo veremos

Lilo

Ciertamente, imagino que volverá para acabar con Ángel

Pleakley

(asustado)

Y tal vez con todos nosotros

Lilo

Tal vez, pero siempre fracasara mientras estemos juntos. ¿Cierto Stitch?

Lilo sonríe y Stitch le sonríe de vuelta

stitch

Ih

Stitch mira a Ángel con la misma sonrisa, haciendo que ella le sonría de vuelta, pero luego, todos vuelven su mirada a la señorita Alesi, quien se acercaba a Ángel. Ella sonríe

Señorita Alesi

Woo bueno, esta sí que fue una fiesta muy... entretenida ¿Estas lista para comenzar tu gira por todo el mundo Ángel? Te aseguro que no tendrás que vivir esto siempre

Ángel rápidamente abre los ojos recordando y voltea su mirada hacia Stitch quien le devuelve la mirada. Rápidamente él baja su cabeza muy desanimado y Ángel comienza a sentir mucha tristeza por él. Después de pensar brevemente, ella mira a la señorita Alesi y habla

Ángel

No

De pronto todos quedan impactados al escuchar eso, sobre todo Stitch y Alesi. Alesi habla

Señorita Alesi

¿Qué dijiste Ángel?

Ángel

Ángel dijo... que no. Ángel no quiere hacer esto

Señorita Alesi

¿Estas segura de esto Ángel? Podrías tener todo lo que tú quisieras. Fama y fortuna

Ángel

Ángel no quiere fama ni fortuna

Angel sujeta la mano de Stitch y lo mira con una sonrisa

Angel

Ángel quiere estar con Stitch. Quiere estar con su Ohana, su verdadero hogar

Stitch queda muy animado al escuchar esas palabras, sonriéndole de vuelta y abrazándola fuertemente, quien le devuelve el abrazo gustosamente. Alesi suspira y habla

Señorita Alesi

Bueno, normalmente no cancelo los contratos de mis cantantes.

Angel y Stitch se preocupan

SEÑORITA ALESI

Pero... en tu caso, nunca llegaste a firmar el contrato.

Angel y Stitch suspiran de alivio

señorita alesi

Y veo que separarlos sería muy tonto de mi parte, así que, tal vez podamos hacer un trato

Lilo

(confundida)

¿Qué trato?

Señorita Alesi

Podría brindarle a Ángel la oportunidad de quedarse en Kawai si acepta salir de vez en cuando a algunos de mis conciertos internacionales... con Stitch como su guardaespaldas personal

De pronto Ángel y Stitch se miran emocionados sonriendo

Señorita Alesi

¿Y qué me dicen?

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos asienten y se abrazan mutuamente, girando de alegría. Todos (incluso Lilo) sonríen al ver esta demostración, pero de pronto Lilo observa a todos los clones de Leroy, que aún están inconscientes en el piso del salón. ella habla

Lilo

¿Y qué haremos con todos ellos?

Pleakley

Ya nos encargamos de eso. La Gran Concejal vendrá ponto para levárselos de vuelta a la cárcel. Dijo que podemos llamarla cada vez que los derrotemos

Lilo

Es bueno saberlo

Gia Alesi

Pues bien, creo que aún nos falta concluir esta fiesta, y me parece que conozco a la persona indicada para dar un buen cierre a este evento

Ángel

Habaja (esperen)

Todos la miran sorprendidos y luego, Angel mira a Stitch con una sonrisa y habla

ANGEL

(coqueta)

Boojiboo, ¿Ichi-Boba? (me acompañas)

Stitch de repente sonríe y saca sus dos brazos retráctiles, haciendo dos agujeros en su camisa.

Stitch

Mista jookiba Boojiboo (siempre)

Ángel vuelve a sonreírle

INT. HOTEL AVES DEL PARAÍSO (UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS)

Stitch comienza a tocar el piano con Ángel preparándose a cantar para todos los invitados que están al frente de ellos (Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo y la señorita Alesi a la cabeza). Angel comienza a cantar

Ángel

(cantando)

Aunque todo te parece como si fuera a dejarte

Tú sabes que nunca te voy a dejar

Porque tú eres mi amor

Y todo lo que soy, te lo debo a ti

Angel se acera al piano

ANGEL

(cantando)

Y si tú crees que yo ya no te aprecio

O que nunca voy a amarte, yo solo te diré

Que siempre estaré

Cerca de ti

Angel se sienta en el piano

ANGEL

(cantando)

En las buenas y en las malas

Yo siempre estaré

Cerca de ti

Porque tú eres mi amor

Y todo lo que soy, te lo debo a ti

Aunque todo pueda estar en nuestra contra

Angel se acuesta y se acerca a Stitch

ANGEL

(cantando)

Aunque nuestros sueños se derrumben

Tu sabrás, que voy a estar contigo para, volver a empezar

Porque no voy a dejarte y no voy a abandonarte

Y tú siempre sabrás que yo estoy aquí

Porque yo siempre te diré

Que siempre estaré

Cerca de ti

En las buenas y en las malas

Yo siempre estaré

Cerca de ti

Porque tú eres mi amor

Y todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti

Angel acerca su cabeza a la de Stitch, provocando que se sonrojara

ANGEL

(cantando)

Y yo siempre estaré

Cerca de ti, cerca de ti, cerca de ti

Angel se acuesta boca arriba en el piano

ANGEL

(cantando)

Y aunque nada sea igual o nuestro futuro no sea claro

Mi amor no te preocupes, porque yo siempre estaré

Cerca de ti, cerca ti, cerca de ti

Mi amor, yo siempre estaré

Angel volteo y mira a Stitch sonriendo

ANGEL

(cantando)

Cerca de ti...

Stitch deja de tocar y Todos aplauden conmovidos por el gran espectáculo. Mientras Ángel y Stitch se sonreían mutuamente Keoni se acerca a Lilo para hablar

Keoni

Oye, Lilo

Lilo

Oh, hola otra vez Keoni

Keoni

Si qué Ángel es asombrosa. Creo que Stitch tiene mucha suerte de tenerla como su pareja

Lilo de repente vuelve su mirada a Ángel y Stitch, quienes están muy felices, sonriéndose y hablando con sus amigos. Lilo no puede evitar sentir mucha alegría y sonreír

Lilo

Si, creo que si


	3. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2: "FREDDY" (parte 1)

EXT. CASA DE LILO (PATIO) - NOCHE

Cuando todos dormían, Jumba se dirige silenciosamente hasta la nave que esta en el patio de la casa. Cuando entra al interior, va hasta una pequeña escotilla ubicada al costado de la nave. El oprime el botón de la escotilla, abriéndola y reveland (encapsulado) suspendido en el aire

JUMBA

Ah, mi querido experimento 6 2 8, mi más avanzada e importante creación

Toma la capsula y va hacia su escritorio

JUMBA

A veces me pregunto porque me moleste en dejarte aquí, olvidado. Pero luego recuerdo que, dado tu máximo armamento y tu avanzado intelecto, serias muy difícil de controlar

Jumba coloca la capsula al lado de su computadora. Él abre su computadora

JUMBA

Así que es mejor para todo el universo que te mantengas encapsulado, al menos hasta que logre encontrar una manera de poder controlarte ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a probar?

Jumba teclea en su computadora, buscando en su base de datos ecuaciones e imágenes del experimento. Y durante todo este tiempo examina la capsula a su lado. Unas horas más tarde, Jumba se rinde y cierra su computadora. Él habla

JUMBA

Parece que la estructura genética d es mucha más compleja de lo que pensé

Jumba mira al experimento y piensa por un momento antes de sonreír y hablar

JUMBA

Creo que te dejare aquí hasta mañana

Jumba se levanta de su silla y va hacia la salida. Él habla mientras se va

JUMBA

Aún hay mucho que examinar. Hasta mañana 6 2 8

Jumba sale y la puerta se cierra

EXT. NAVE DE JUMBA - NOCHE

Jumba entra de nuevo a la casa

INT. NAVE DE JUMBA - NOCHE

De pronto, algo muy inusual comienza a ocurrir en el escritorio donde estaba la capsula de 628. La capsula comienza a sacudirse por su propia cuenta, logrando moverse hasta un vaso de agua que Jumba había dejado cerca de su computadora. Rápidamente comienza a golpear el vaso hasta arrastrarlo hacia el borde del escritorio, donde logra derribarlo del mueble y derramar su contenido por todo el piso. Luego, comienza a rodar hasta caer sobre el gran charco de agua, absorbiéndola y comenzando a brillar hasta que un gran estallido de luz aparece y se desvanece rápidamente, dejando todo obscuro nuevamente. Una figura, invisible por la obscuridad, comienza a moverse sin nada más que ver en su cuerpo que sus ojos amarillos brillantes. Sin previo aviso, él abre la puerta de la nave y sale

EXT. CASA DE LILO (PATIO) - NOCHE

La figura sale de la residencia de Lilo con dirección a la ciudad

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA TOWN - NOCHE

La figura salta una valla, aterrizando en una calle cerca de los arboles. De pronto, unas luces que se dirigen directo hacia él lo alertan y en un movimiento rápido se esconde en unos arbustos, logrando esquivar el auto. Al estar entre los arbustos, la figura nota como la policía lo esta persiguiendo y en ese momento los ojos de la figura fruncen el ceño

En el auto de la policía, el oficial Kaiiko esta persiguiendo a los criminales que habían robado un banco. Él agarra su radio y habla

OFICIAL KAIIKO

¡Atención! ¡Estoy detrás de los ladrones del banco! ¡Persecución a alta velocidad!

Mientras tanto en el auto que estaba persiguiendo la policía iban tres ladrones con mascaras que estaban contando el dinero que llevaban en 3 bolsas. El primer ladrón habla

LADRÓN 1

Amigo. Fue muy sencillo robar ese banco

El segundo ladrón ríe y agarra el dinero

LADRÓN 2

Ya lo se, mira todo este dinero

El tercer ladrón, que conducía, frunce el ceño y habla

LADRÓN 3

¡Guarda eso, no quiero que nada se desperdicie!

El ladrón obedece y guarda el dinero. El tercer ladrón habla de nuevo

LADRÓN

Díganme, aún nos persiguen

LADRÓN 1

Déjame ver

El ladrón abre la ventana y observa al oficial Kaiiko detrás de ellos. El ladrón vuelve a sentarse y habla

LADRÓN 1

Si aún nos persiguen

LADRÓN 2

¿Qué acaso nunca se rinden?

LADRÓN 3

¡Silencio! Déjenme pensar

Mientras los dos ladrones de atrás guardan silencio, el TERCER LADRÓN observa un pequeño callejón que estaba a tres cuadras de su posición y unos cubos de basura más cerca de ellos. El ladrón sonríe y habla

LADRÓN 3

Perfecto ¡Sujétense!

Los dos ladrones obedecen y se sujetan de sus asientos. El tercer ladrón se dirige hacia los botes de basura, chocándolos y arrojándolos al aire, logrando vaciar su contenido en el vidrio del coche de la policía.

OFICIAL KAIIKO

¡Ah! ¡Emergencia, los perdí de vista!

Mientras el coche de la policía anda sin control, intentando limpiar la basura en su vidrio, el coche prófugo aprovecha la oportunidad para meterse por el callejón. Cuando Kaiiko limpia toda la basura de su coche, nota que el coche prófugo se había esfumado. El oficial suspira y vuelve a agarrar el radio

OFICIAL KAIIKO

Malas noticias, los ladrones se escaparon. Vuelvo a mi patrulla

Kaiiko cierra su radio y vuelve a patrullar

INT. CALLEJÓN - NOCHE

Kaiiko volvía a su patrullaje y, al ver que se habían desecho de él, los ladrones suspiran de alivio y sonríen. El segundo ladrón habla

LADRÓN 2

¡Ja, nos deshicimos de el!

LADRÓN 1

Buen plan

LADRÓN 3

Es por eso que yo soy el jefe. Ahora, volvamos a nuestro escondite

Él arranca de nuevo el auto y comienza a retroceder. Mientras ellos sonríen, nadie nota un ruido que golpea su auto, provocando que se detenga y ellos queden confundidos

LADRÓN 2

¿Qué fue eso?

LADRÓN 3

No lo se

El conductor intenta repetidamente arrancar sin éxito el auto. El primer ladrón habla

Ladrón 1

¿Qué sucede?

LADRÓN 3

El auto no responde. Sal y echa un vistazo

El ladrón obedece y bajo del auto. Cuando enciende su linterna y revisa el auto, nota algo que lo deja desconcertado. El segundo ladrón baja del auto y habla

LADRÓN 2

¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?

LADRÓN 1

Creo que eso deberías verlo tú mismo

El ladrón alumbra las ruedas y, de repente, el 2 ladrón ve que los neumáticos quedaron derretidos por completo. El segundo ladrón queda muy sorprendido

LADRÓN 2

(confundido)

Pero ¿qué es esto?

LADRÓN 1

No tengo idea

LADRÓN 3

¡Ya apúrense! ¡No sabemos cuándo podría volver ese oficial!}

El segundo ladrón suspira y habla

LADRÓN 2

En fin, que suerte que tenemos 4 repuestos, iré a traerlos

El ladrón se dirige al baúl y mientras él busca los repuestos y el otro ladrón se arrodilla para examinar las ruedas, nadie nota como una especie de brazos robóticos comienza a acercarse al ladrón que estaba de espaldas buscando los repuestos. De pronto, los brazos robóticos sorprenden al ladrón, tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo rápidamente del lugar. Después de unos segundos, el otro ladrón se levanta de su posición y se dirige hacia la parte trasera del auto. Él habla

LADRÓN 1

Oye, ya tienes los…

El ladrón se da cuenta de que su compañero no esta

LADRÓN 1

(sorprendido)

Repuestos.

Rápidamente el tercer ladrón, harto de esperar, sale del auto y habla

LADRÓN 3

(impaciente)

¡Oye! ¿Por qué tanta demora?

LADRÓN 1

Parece que algo-

Antes de que terminara su oración, una fuerza invisible empuja al 1 ladrón al suelo y lo levanta al cielo, impactando al 3 ladrón

LADRÓN 3

(desconcertado)

¿Qué rayos-

Rápidamente de la nada, una red de energía aparece, capturando al 3 ladrón y derribándolo al piso. Mientras el ladrón lucha por liberarse de su trampa, la figura misteriosa aparece frente a él y luego desvía su mirada a las bolsas llenas de dinero dentro del auto

EXT. TIENDA DE ROSQUILLAS DE KOKAWA - NOCHE

El oficial Kaiiko esta saliendo de la tienda hablando por celular con una dona en una mano y un café en la otra

OFICIAL KAIIKO

Te lo juro amigo, es imposible que esos ladrones lograran…

Rápidamente cuando dirige su vista a su auto, el oficial ve a los ladrones, atados y amordazados en frente de las puertas de su coche, con las bolsas de dinero junto a ellos. Kaiiko queda atónito y su celular habla

CELULAR

¿Kai? ¿Kai estás ahí?

Oficial Kaiiko

(sorprendido)

Te llamo después

Él corta la llamada. No muy lejos de él, se encuentra la figura misteriosa, viendo como el oficial mete a los ladrones en el auto y después de un tiempo comienza a alejarse de la escena, topándose con algo interesante en su camino.

EXT. TIENDA DE TELEVISORES - NOCHE

Pasando por la tienda, la criatura se detiene al oír una voz que salía de uno de los televisores de exhibición. El comenzó a acercarse para ver mejor y la voz en la televisión habla

TELEVISIÓN

Ahora volvemos con el documental sobre la vida de uno de los más grandes policías de la historia: El sargento y detective Frederick Abberline de Inglaterra

Mientras el documental continua, la figura comienza a interesarse mientras escuchaba y, de pronto, pronuncia una palabra

FIGURA

Freddy

INT. NAVE DE JUMBA - DÍA (AL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

Jumba se acerca su nave y se escucha su voz

JUMBA

Bien, mi querida creación. Es momento de proseguir con…

De pronto, Jumba abre la puerta y nota que la capsula del experimento 628 ya no estaba en el escritorio. Rápidamente se alarma y se dirige al escritorio, notando que su vaso con agua había sido derramado por el piso. Él se preocupa y habla

JUMBA

Esto no es bueno en absoluto

De pronto, la voz de Lilo comienza a llamarlo

LILO

¡Jumba! ¡Jumba, ven rápido!

Al instante, Jumba ordena todo lo mejor que puede y sale de la nave para entrar a la casa

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Entrando a la sala Jumba ve Lilo, Pleakley, Stitch y Angel, quienes están sentados viendo la televisión. Jumba va con ellos y habla

JUMBA

¿Qué sucedió?

Lilo

Mira esto

Lilo toma el control remoto y sube el volumen. Jumba de repente voltea su mirada a la televisión, viendo un reportaje que decía "Extraño misterioso detiene ladrones de banco" y luego, todos escuchan a la reportera que estaba documentando la situación. Ella habla

REPORTERA

Y continuando con lo sucedido anoche, donde unos supuestos ladrones de banco fueron capturados y entregados a la policía a manos de un misterioso extraño al que ni los policías o ladrones han podido identificar. Aquí tenemos unas palabras del oficial Kaiiko

La reportera se acerca a Kaiiko y habla

REPORTERA

Oficial Kaiiko ¿tiene idea de quien haya podido ser este supuesto héroe?

El oficial se rasca la cabeza y habla

OFICIAL KAIIKO

No lo sé con seguridad, yo estaba comprando algo para comer después de que estos ladrones lograron eludirme y luego los encontré amarados en frente de mi auto junto con todo el dinero que habían robado

REPORTERA

¿Y ha podido encontrar algo que le dé una pista de quien podría ser este extraño salvador?

OFICIAL KAIIKO

No, desgraciadamente no dejo ninguna pista

REPORTERA

Gracias por su participación. Mas adelante, ha habido mas de medio centenar de accidentes y delitos esta mañana donde muchos testigos informan que fueron detenidos por una extraña figura misteriosa ¿Sera esta figura el mismo extraño que detuvo a los ladrones?

Mientras se pasan fotos de los supuestos robos y accidentes resueltos, Lilo comienza a dirigirse a Jumba. Lilo habla

LILO

(confundida)

¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?

JUMBA

No estoy muy seguro

PLEAKLEY

Tal vez haya un nuevo justiciero, como esos personajes poderosos que vi en tus libros

LILO

Tal vez… A propósito Jumba, anoche hubo mucho ruido afuera ¿Estuviste construyendo otro invento?

JUMBA

Ah no, Jumba solo hacia reparaciones menores a la nave, ya sabes, para mantenerla 100% funcional en caso de una misión en el espacio

PLEAKLEY

(confundido)

Creo que podemos llamar a la gran concejala en caso de una misión así ¿no?

JUMBA

Ah sí, pero es mejor estar preparados por si ella no está disponible en la línea

PLEAKLEY

Pero si ella-

JUMBA

¡Ay!, no puedes dejar de preguntar por un momento, estas alterando la mente de Jumba

Todos se sorprenden y Lilo miro a Jumba, quien agarrara un periódico y comienza a leerlo. Lilo empieza a sospechar un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle otra cosa, cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar. Lilo se levanta y contesta

LILO

Hola, habla Lilo ¿Qué sucede?

Lilo escucha y de repente suspira, frunciendo el ceño y mira a Angel. Ella habla

LILO

Es la señorita Alesi, quiere hablar contigo

Angel asiente y toma el teléfono, comenzando a hablar. Mientras ella seguía hablando, Lilo desvía su mirada de nuevo al televisor donde la reportera seguía hablando del extraño justiciero. Ella habla

LILO

Me pregunto quién será ese tipo ¿Y dónde va actuar ahora?

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA – DÍA

Una sirena suena y aves salen volando del lugar

INT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA – DÍA

Tres prisioneros pasan por la celda donde se encuentran Bonnie y Clyde. Clyde los ve y se dirige a Bonnie, quien escribe en el suelo

CLYDE

¿Viste eso Bonnie?

BONNIE

Silencio Clyde, estoy tratando de planear nuestra ruta de escape

CLYDE

Has estado escribiendo en el suelo todo el día

BONNIE

Me lo agradecerás cuando mi plan nos saque de aquí

CLYDE

Bien ¿Qué astuto plan tienes en mente esta vez?

BONNIE

Uno que nos sacara de este lugar, justo esta noche

Clyde mira hacia abajo para notar el plan de Bonnie y se maravilla. Sonriendo, los dos ladrones esperan a que anochezca.

INT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - NOCHE

Cuando todos los prisioneros se duermen, Bonnie y Clyde se levantan rápidamente. Bonnie revisa que no haya ningún guardia cerca. Todos los guardias estaban distraídos viendo televisión en su sala, ubicada cerca de la entrada de la prisión. Al ver que nadie esta cerca, Bonnie le hace señas a Clyde para que se ocupe de abrir la celda. De inmediato Clyde usa su brazo robótico para fundir la cerradura, logrando abrir la celda. Rápidamente ambos salen y se dirigen hacia la sala de comida.

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - NOCHE

El misterioso justiciero esta en el techo de la prisión vigilando (esta vez tenía una capucha que escondía su rostro). Enseguida, él escucha un ruido que provenía del área de cocina, él se dirige rápidamente y nota como la puerta se habré, revelado a Bonnie y Clyde escapando. De pronto el justiciero fija su mirada en Bonnie, observando su rostro y su cuerpo y de pronto un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Él habla

JUSTICIERO

(cautivado)

Encantador

De vuelta con Bonnie y Clyde. Ellos están corriendo hasta estar a unos pocos metros de la cerca. Bonnie habla

BONNIE

Solo tenemos que atravesar la cerca y ya estaremos fuera

CLYDE

Tengo que reconocerlo, este fue un gran plan

Bonnie sonríe petulantemente, pero antes de que llegaran a la cerca, ambos son detenidos y sorprendidos por una ráfaga de movimiento. Clyde habla

Clyde

(confundido)

¿Qué fue eso?

Rápidamente la ráfaga vuelve a pasar sobre ellos, esta vez pasando cerca de Bonnie y dejándole una rosa en la mano que la deja muy confundida, pero antes de preguntar la ráfaga pasa una última vez, tumbando a los dos experimentos y dando vueltas alrededor de ellos con una soga, atándolos juntos. Cuando termina de atarlos, el justiciero los levanta y ata un extremo de la soga al techo, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire. Al terminar su trabajo, la ráfaga se detiene en frente de ellos dejando que vieran al justiciero parado pareciendo muy conforme. Ellos se sorprenden al verlo. Era bajo, igual de alto que Bonnie, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad y la capucha disfrazaba su cabeza. Clyde trata de zafarse y habla

CLYDE

¡Oye, pero que te pasa! ¿Quién eres tú?

El justiciero no responde y en su lugar convierte su mano en un altavoz, dejando a los dos ladrones sorprendidos mientras el comienza a dar un sonido de fuga, alertando a los policías, quienes comienzan a correr afuera con las linternas. Mientras ellos se acercan, Bonnie y Clyde ven como el justiciero vuelve su mano a la normalidad y comienza a extenderla hacia el techo, retrayéndola y así escapando cuando los policías llegan a la escena. Ellos notan como los dos prisioneros están atados y colgados en el aire con una mirada de preocupación cuando el policía frunce el ceño. Ellos sonríen nerviosamente

INT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA (CELDA DE BONNIE Y CLYDE) - NOCHE

Rápidamente Bonnie y Clyde son empujados a su celda y el guardia cierra la celda con llave. Mientras Clyde se levanta, gimiendo por el rudo movimiento, Bonnie esta observando la rosa que el justiciero le había dado

INT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA (COMEDOR) - DÍA (AL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

A la mañana siguiente Bonnie y Clyde están en la cafetería comiendo su comida cuando Clyde decide hablar

CLYDE

¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? Se parecía mucho a nosotros ¿Crees que era un experimento de Jumba?

Bonnie quiere hablar, pero de repente, ambos escuchan una conversación de dos prisioneros caminando hacia su mesa

PRISIONERO

Oye, supiste que hay un nuevo justiciero en la ciudad

PRISIONERO DE LA DERECHA

Si, un mal nombre, pero si que es muy bueno

PRISIONERO DE LA IZQUIERDA

Si, no lo dudo. En tan solo un día detuvo a mas de 50 de nosotros

PRISIONERO DE LA DERECHA

Es mejor no meterse con ese tipo.

PRISIONERO DE LA IZQUIERDA

Si, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. No quisiera toparme con él

Al perderse de vista Clyde voltea su mirada a Bonnie

CLYDE

Entonces es un justiciero.

BONNIE

No importa quien haya sido Clyde, solo tuvo suerte con nosotros, pero no podrá detenernos la próxima vez que escapemos

Bonnie come una cucharada de su comida y Clyde habla

CLYDE

Estas segura, parecía muy listo.

BONNIE

No interesa que tan listo sea, yo soy la mente criminal más grande del mundo y quien quiera que sea ese experimento, no podrá superarme siempre

Bonnie se centra en su comida, planeando otra forma de escapa.

INT. CELDA DE BONNIE Y CLYDE - DÍA

Bonnie y Clyde ven pasar a un guardia. Al pasar, ellos mueven su cama, revelando un agujero en su celda. Ellos lo escalan y salen a la superficie

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Ambos llegan a la superficie y comienzan a dirigirse hacia la cerca. Rápidamente, al dar unos pasos, ellos caen en otro agujero que el justiciero había cavado en forma de trampa, logrando aterrizar en la casa de los perros

INT. CASA DE PERROS - DÍA

Ambos experimentos caen al suelo y los sabuesos los ven y comienzan a gruñirles enojados. De pronto un pedazo de carne aterriza en la cabeza de Bonnie con una rosa pegada en ella. Rápidamente ella dirige su mirada hacia el agujero, notando que el justiciero esta arriba saludándolos divertido. Antes de que ella responda un perro se pone justo en frente de ella, gruñéndole furioso y atraído por la carne en sus manos. Ella sonríe atemorizada y los perros comienzan a atacarlos y ellos gritan con el justiciero viéndo como su ropa y pelo son desgarrados.

INT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA (LAVANDERIA) - DÍA

Ambos ladrones se meten por un carro de servicio hasta llegar al conducto de donde venia la ropa sucia. Ellos se meten en el conducto, escalándolo para llegar a la salida, pero su camino es cortado cuando ambos ven una gran cantidad de basura va directo hacia ellos.

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - DPIA

El justiciero derrama en el ducto una gran cantidad de desperdicios y escucha como la basura golpea a los dos ladrones y los envia de nuevo al carro

INT. LAVANDERIA - DÍA

Los dos criminales caen de nuevo en el carro, enterrados por un montículo de basura. Cuando Bonnie logra emerger asqueada, nota unos dedos golpeando el contenedor y luego voltea para mirar a un oficial acompañado de otros guardias de la prisión. Ella cierra sus ojos hasta la mitad y de pronto, otra rosa del justiciero cae justo al lado de ella, irritándola y provocando que cierre los ojos, gruñendo con ira.

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Bonnie y Clyde logran llegar a salvo hasta la cerca, pero cuando ambos tratan de escalarla, son golpeados por una ráfaga de electricidad, dejándolos aturdidos en el piso. Bonnie logra mirar brevemente al justiciero detrás de ella con una mano remachadora.

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Varios policías llegan a la escena y ven a Bonnie y Clyde engrapados en la pared con los ojos medio abiertos (Clyde había sido engrapado por su camisa de la prisión y Bonnie había sido puesta en una especie de calzón chino colgante con la parte trasera de su uniforme engrapado en la pared). En ese momento otra rosa comienza a descender lentamente sobre la cabeza de Bonnie y ella levanta la vista, pudiendo ver al justiciero en el techo guiñándole el ojo. Ella baja la cabeza y frunce el ceño con mucha furia, comenzando a dar gruñidos apretando los puños fuertemente. Rápidamente, su ropa se rasga y ella cae al piso

INT. CELDA DE BONNIE Y CLYDE - DÍA

Bonnie camina frenéticamente con un ceño fruncido. Clyde la ve preocupado y cansado en su cama alta. Él habla

CLYDE

Oye Bonnie, creo que deberías relajarte. Si, es cierto que ese tal justiciero a frustrado tus planes una y otra vez, pero al menos no-

Rápidamente Clyde es jalado de su camisa hacia el piso por un brazo de Bonnie, quien esta muy furiosa. Cuando el trata de levantarse, Bonnie le da una mirada asesina que le causa mucho miedo. Ella habla más fuerte por palabras

BONNIE

(furiosa)

¡Nunca! ¡Digas! ¡Ese! ¡Nombre!

Clyde se calla y Bonnie habla furiosa

bonnie

(furiosa)

¡No me interesa cuantas veces ese tonto haya frustrado mis planes. Cuando escape y lo vea de nuevo, lo primero que voy a hacer será tomar su cuello con mis propias manos y romperle su-!

De inmediato Clyde se tapa los oídos, dejando que Bonnie se desahogara gritando y haciendo muestras visuales algo aterradoras de lo que le haría al justiciero. Después de unos momentos ella para de gritar para poder recuperar el aliento y Clyde se destapa los oídos. Él habla

CLYDE

Bonnie, tal vez deberías rendirte, está claro que el parece estar siempre un paso delante de nosotros. Creo que deberías aceptar que él es más listo que tu

BONNIE

(furiosa)

¡NO! ¡Esta vez vamos a lograr escapar y le demostrare a ese tonto disfrazado que nadie es más listo que yo!

Rápidamente, Bonnie se dirige al agujero de su celda, pero cuando Bonnie entra, nota que Clyde no la seguía. Ella habla

BONNIE

¿Qué esperas Clyde? Vamos

CLYDE

Lo siento Bonnie, pero iras sola esta vez, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto y no pienso meterme con ese sujeto de nuevo

Clyde se sube a su cama y Bonnie queda sorprendida, pero luego habla

BONNIE

(ofendida)

Ah, bien como quieras. Pero cuando yo esté libre y tu sigas encerrado aquí no me vengas a pedir ningún favor

De pronto, Bonnie comienza a escalar, pero rápidamente Clyde escucha un sonido y ve como Bonnie entra de nuevo, quedando enterrada en una gran cantidad de cemento que el justiciero había puesto. Ella termina con los ojos medio abiertos mientras el cemento fresco se escurre por su cuerpo y Clyde viéndola divertido. Él sonríe y habla

CLYDE

Eso, si logras ser más listo que él

Clyde se voltea y se pone a dormir. Luego, una rosa comienza a deslizarse en el cuerpo de Bonnie y, en ese punto, ella frunce el ceño, comenzando a temblar de ira con los dientes apretados.

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Un grito de Bonnie se escucha por toda la prisión, alertando a unas aves y haciéndolas volar de su lugar

EXT. PRISIÓN DE KOKAWA - NOCHE

Bonnie logra estar a solo unos pasos de llegar a la cerca, pero cuando esta a punto de comenzar a escalarla, la voz del justiciero la detiene

JUSTICIERO

(tranquilo)

Con que al fin vienes sola. Ya era hora

Ella se voltea y nota al justiciero en frente de ella. Rápidamente, Bonnie frunce el ceño con ira y carga contra el con toda su furia, solo para ser detenida por uno de sus brazos mientras da golpes como loca a la nada. El justiciero habla

JUSTICIERO

Wow, tranquila princesita

El justiciero la empuja al piso. Al hacerlo, él vuelve a hablar con un tono divertido y feliz

JUSTICIERO

No imagine que te daría tanto gusto verme

En ese momento Bonnie esta sentada en el piso, confundida, pero furiosa. Él justiciero habla

JUSTICIERO

Cálmate un segundo. Tú eres l ¿verdad?

Bonnie arquea una ceja y habla

BONNIE

(confundida)

¿Qué?

JUSTICIERO

El experimento 149, ya sabes, Jumba catalogo sus experimentos con números y tú eres l ¿O es que ya tienes un nombre propio?

Bonnie se levanta y frunce el ceño. Ella habla

BONNIE

¿Quién eres?

JUSTICIERO

Bueno, te lo diré, si primero me dices tu nombre

Bonnie resopla y habla

BONNIE

Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Bonnie se voltea furiosa con los brazos cruzados. De pronto, el justiciero nota que en su espalda estaba escrito su nombre. Él lo lee y habla

JUSTICIERO

Bonnie… Lindo nombre

Luego, él mira más de cerca y habla

JUSTICIERO

Y una linda vista... trasera, por cierto

En ese momento Bonnie abre los ojos y siente una brisa detrás de ella. Rápidamente comienza a sonrojarse y voltea furiosamente hacia él con su ceño fruncido. Él justiciero se ríe entre dientes y habla

JUSTICIERO

Parece que no fui el único que tomo su nombre de un personaje histórico. Apuesto que tu compañero debe llamarse Clyde. Ya que tú eres Bonnie y ella era una criminal famosa que tenía un compañero llamado Clyde. Así que ustedes dos serian Bonnie y Clyde ¿Acaso ustedes son…

El justiciero junta sus manos y Bonnie se sonroja más

BONNIE

(furiosa)

¡No, claro que no! ¡Clyde es solo... como un hermano para mí, pero nada más!

JUSTICIERO

Oh, que bueno, habría sido extraño enviarte rosas teniendo ya una pareja y la verdad yo no me atrevería a-

BONNIE

¡Ya cállate!

El justiciero se calla y Bonnie habla

BONNIE

¡Dime ahora quien rayos eres y cómo es que sabes que soy un experimento de Jumba!

Ella cruza los brazos y el justiciero sonríe

JUSTICIERO

Bueno, ya que lo pides tan amablemente te lo diré, mi lady

Él hace una reverencia, causando que Bonnie suspire de irritación. Él se levanta y habla

JUSTICIERO

Soy el experimento núm. 6 2 8 de Jumba

Al instante, él se retira su capucha y se dirige a la luz revelando su apariencia. Tenía un cuerpo casi idéntico al de Bonnie con una altura un poco mayor a la de ella y un pecho algo más grande, con unas orejas iguales a las de ella, ojos amarillos, tenía un cabello amarillo en forma de cresta en lugar de antenas que iba en descenso por su cabeza, boca y nariz iguales a los de ella (tenía dos dientes salidos de su boca) y un pelaje de color verde obscuro con un patrón de pelaje color amarillo en su pecho (como el de Ace) acompañado de unas manchas del mismo color en los extremos de sus brazos y piernas y en el interior de sus orejas. Él habla

FREDDY

Pero puedes llamarme Freddy

Freddy cruza sus brazos. Al verlo Bonnie se sonroja ligeramente y habla

BONNIE

¿Eres un experimento de Jumba?

FREDDY

Si, y uno de los mejores por así decirlo

Freddy levanta una mano y juega con ella, mirandola. Luego ve a Bonnie de vuelta y habla

FREDDY

(divertido)

Así que, dime… ¿estás tratando de escapar otra vez, preciosa?

De pronto Bonnie recuerda lo que estaba haciendo allí y rápidamente frunce el ceño

Bonnie

Si ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Detenerme y regresarme a mi celda otra vez?

FREDDY

Hm, eso te encantaría ¿no? Pero, no, no lo hare, la verdad, esta vez te dejare marcharte

BONNIE

(sorprendida)

¿Qué dijiste?

FREDDY

Que esta vez dejare que te vayas. Aunque me divertí mucho con nuestros encuentros anteriores, veo que no puedo evitar que te escapes todo el tiempo

Freddy se voltea y juega con una rosa. Él sigue hablando

FREDDY

Así que, si quieres volver a tu patética y triste vida criminal adelante, no te detendré

BONNIE

(furiosa)

¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Mi vida no es patética!

En ese momento, Freddy se voltea a ella y habla mientras se acerca

FREDDY

(sarcasmo)

No, tienes razón, tu vida es fantástica. No hay nada mejor que ser una criminal que pasa toda la vida robando y saqueando hogares, sin recibir nada a cambio más que ser arrestada y encerrada en una cárcel, para luego escapar y repetir el mismo triste y aburrido proceso.

Freddy termina en frente de ella y habla con una sonrisa

FREDDY

(sarcasmo)

Sin duda sería una vida que todos desearían tener

Bonnie

(indignada)

¿Y tú que puedes saber sobre mí? Además, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Bonnie cruza sus brazos

BONNIE

Solo soy buena para robar. Para eso fui creada

FREDDY

Que tu hayas sido creada para eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo. Yo me di cuenta de eso y tal vez tú seas mucho mejor para hacer otras cosas

Bonnie resopla y habla

BONNIE

¿Cómo cuáles?

Freddy piensa y sonríe

FREDDY

Bueno, quizás podríamos discutirlo, si aceptas solo una pequeña condición

BONNIE

(confundida)

¿Qué condición?

FREDDY

Una cita. Mañana, solos tú... y yo

En ese momento Bonnie se sonroja salvajemente y frunce el ceño. Ella grita furiosa

BONNIE

¿Y por qué tendría que aceptar algo así? ¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo en primer lugar!

Freddy levanta sus manos en defensa, aun sonriendo

FREDDY

Cálmate princesa. Es solo una pequeña opción que te estoy ofreciendo

Bonnie cruza sus brazos con furia y se voltea hacia la cerca. Al verla Freddy suspira y habla

FREDDY

Mira preciosa, por lo que veo tienes dos opciones

Freddy se pone al lado de ella

FREDDY

Puedes marcharte y volver a una eterna vida de robos y arrestos como siempre lo has hecho. O…

Freddy se voltea hacia ella

FREDDY

puedes ir conmigo y reconocer que tienes más cosas que ofrecer al mundo que solo delincuencia

Bonnie se voltea otra vez, pero con una mirada de pensamiento y duda. Después de un tiempo de silencio, Freddy supo que tenía que dejarla pensar esto a solas

FREDDY

Parece que tendré que dejarte pensándolo por un momento. Si decides escapar otra vez te veré cuando te arresten de nuevo

Freddy toma el brazo de Bonnie y la pone en frente de él, sorpendiendola

FREDDY

Pero si decides quedarte y descubrir para que estas hecha realmente, te veré mañana

En ese momento ella siente como Freddy deja otra de sus rosas en sus manos. Ella lo ve y Freddy le guiña el ojo

FREDDY

Hasta luego princesa

Rápidamente él se marcha, dejando a Bonnie de nuevo sola con la oportunidad de marcharse fácilmente. Rápidamente ella sacude sus pensamientos y comienza a escalar la cerca, pero después de unos segundos, ella voltea su mirada hacia la rosa de Freddy. Luego de unos momentos de mucho pensamiento ella suspira, bajando de la cerca y volviendo a la prisión.

INT. CELDA DE BONNIE Y CLYDE - NOCHE

Al entrar evitando los guardias, Bonnie nota que Clyde esta roncando, profundamente dormido y mientras ella vuelve a su cama, comenzando a acostarse, observa la rosa que tenía en una de sus manos, volviendo a pensar

INT. CELDA DE BONNIE Y CLYDE - DÍA (AL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

Clyde comienza a levantarse y lo primero que nota es a Bonnie parada frente a un espejo, cepillandose el cabello

CLYDE

(sorprendido)

¡Bonnie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bonnie no dice nada y Clyde sonríe

CLYDE

Dejame adivinar ¿Acaso ese justiciero te volvió a atrapar?

Bonnie frunce el ceño y sigue arreglandose. Clyde arquea una ceja y habla

CLYDE

(confundido)

¿Y por qué te estás maquillando?

En ese instante, Bonnie voltea furiosa hacia él

BONNIE

¡Cállate Clyde! Él no me atrapo, yo regrese por mi cuenta

Ella vuelve a mirarse en el espejo

BONNIE

Y no me estoy maquillando… solo me estoy arreglando

Vuelve a cepillarse su pelaje

CLYDE

¿Arreglándote, para qué?

Bonnie termina de cepillarse y suspira

BONNIE

(avergonzada)

Mi cita

De pronto Clyde queda impactado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un guardia aparece y se para en frente de su celda, abriéndola. Al hacerlo, él habla

GUARDIA

Prisionera Bonnie, tiene visitas

En ese momento él se aparta dejando pasar a Freddy, quien inmediatamente se pone frente de Bonnie con una gran sonrisa. Él pone sus brazos detras de su espalda y habla

FREDDY

Al parecer decidiste quedarte aquí después de todo ¿Tuve algo que ver en esa decisión?

Bonnie cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño

BONNIE

Escucha, solo acepte tu tonta condición porque quiero ver cómo fracasas miserablemente al tratar de cambiarme

Bonnie sonríe unos segundos y luego se pone cara a cara con Freddy

BONNIE

Y en lo que a mí respecta, no eres más que un gran tonto engreído con el que acepto salir porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Freddy no deja de sonreir y habla, mirando detenidamente a Bonnie

FREDDY

Mhm, como tú digas. Debo decir, que te ves muy hermosa este día

Bonnie rueda los ojos y mira hacia su costado, con los brazos cruzados. De pronto Freddy nota a Clyde, quien estaba atónito al ver esto. Él sonríe y habla

FREDDY

Hola, tú debes de ser Clyde, el supuesto "hermano" de Bonnie ¿cierto?

CLYDE

(confundido)

Ahhh… Si

FREDDY

Mucho gusto, soy Freddy, el experimento núm. 6 2 8 de Jumba. Y tú eres el núm. 1 5 0 ¿Verdad?

CLYDE

(confundido)

Ahhh…

Bonnie gime enojada y agarra a Freddy del brazo. Ella habla

BONNIE

¡Solo vámonos!

Freddy comienza a ser arrastrado y antes de desaparecer le habla a Clyde

FREDDY

Okay, dejare que Bonnie te explique todo luego. Un gusto conocerte Clyde

Freddy es sacado rápidamente, dejando a Clyde muy confundido

CLYDE

(confundido)

Si… ¿Adiós?

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA - DÍA

En un puesto de helados, ubicado cerca de una pendiente en bajada con unos niños jugando a la pelota, Freddy se detiene a comprar unos helados y, antes de pagar, se adelanta para darle a Bonnie su helado. Antes de darselo, él habla

FREDDY

Aquí tienes preciosa

Bonnie frunce el ceño y rápidamente toma su helado de la mano de Freddy, comenzando a comerlo sin ánimo. Freddy habla con franqueza

FREDDY

¿Deberías trabajar en tu actitud?

Freddy da unas lamidas a su helado. Bonnie queda furiosa y cuando Freddy paga sus helados, ella habla

BONNIE

¿Y bien? ¿Qué patetica lección vas a enseñarme primero? ¿A qué saquear y robar está mal? ¿Qué desperdicio mi vida haciendo esto? ¿Qué debería buscar otra cosa para hacer?

FREDDY

Relájate princesita. hay tiempo suficiente para hacer eso, pero ahora me gustaría disfrutar esta cita

Freddy da otras lamidas y Bonnie solo jadea enojada, mirando hacia otro lado. Freddy habla

FREDDY

Además, lo que tú haces tal vez sea malo, pero tal vez puedas usar eso para hacer el bien

Bonnie se sorprende y lo ve

FREDDY

Solo tienes que encontrar un buen uso para esas malignas habilidades

Bonnie resopla y habla

BONNIE

Dime cómo podría usar esas "malignas habilidades" para algo bueno

Freddy piensa por un momento y después de notar a los niños algunas calles a bajo con algo de calor, se le ocurre una idea. De inmediato él sonríe y mira a Bonnie

FREDDY

Mira esto

Mientras el heladero esta distraído, el comienza a deslizar un brazo robótico hacia el carrito, atrayendo una mirada curiosa de Bonnie. Cuando el brazo llega a las ruedas del carrito y les quita los soportes, el carrito comienza a moverse y cae por la bajada hacia los niños. El heladero lo nota y habla

HELADERO

Eh ¡Oigan, mi carrito!

El heladero lo persigue por la bajada. Rápidamente el carrito termina chocando contra un hidrante, causando que una gran cantidad de agua empujara el carrito hacia arriba. Cuando ya está lejos de la vista y Bonnie mira confundida, mientras que Freddy sonríe. De pronto Bonnie comienza a notar como los helados caen del cielo como lluvia, aterrizando en las manos de los niños. Uno de los niños hablan

NIÑOS

(animado)

¡Miren, helado gratis!

Rápidamente los niños comienzan a gritar de la emoción tomando su helado y disfrutando del agua que caía, mientras que el carrito termina cayendo delante del heladero, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Bonnie queda impresionada al ver esto y Freddy voltea a ella sonriendo

FREDDY

Ahí tienes. Use algo que fue creado para fines malignos para hacer algo bueno y nadie resulto lastimado

Bonnie queda impresionada, pero luego ve al heladero, quien esta con cara de tristeza. Ella lo señala

BONNIE

¿Y qué hay del heladero?

Freddy voltea su mirada para ver al heladero y habla

FREDDY

Oh sí, dame un momento

En ese momento, las orejas de Freddy comienzan a ponerse en forma de herradura hacia arriba, brillando con un fuerte resplandor verde, causando algo de confusión en Bonnie. Al bajarlas, Freddy voltea de nuevo a Bonnie

FREDDY

Ahora observa

De inmediato Bonnie y Freddy miran al heladero y, de pronto, un sujeto con traje comenzó a acercarse al heladero con un gran cheque en la mano

SUJETO

¡Felicidades señor, usted acaba de ganar $100.000!

HELADERO

(emocionado)

¡¿En serio?!

SUJETO

¡Así es, Solo firme aquí!

Él lo hace y comienza a festejar, muy animado. Bonnie se voltea con gran asombro hacia Freddy y él la mira. Él habla

FREDDY

Ves, mira lo que logre hacer usando los poderes que se supone que debería usar para el mal. Aun cuando tú fuiste creado con fines malignos, puedes usar esos fines malignos para ayudar a los demás

Bonnie queda impresionada al oírlo hablar así y ve la escena de alegría, pero luego sacude su cabeza y resopla

BONNIE

¿Y eso que? Solo ayudaste a unos niños a tener helado gratis ¿Cómo se supone que eso va ayudarme a cambiar?

Ella voltea su cabeza y cruza los brazos. Freddy suspira y piensa. De pronto, Freddy tiene una idea y vuelve a llamar su atención, mirándola con una sonrisa y comenzando a marcharse

FREDDY

Ven, quiero mostrarte algo

BONNIE

¿Y si no quiero?

Freddy se detiene, se gira la cabeza hacia ella y habla

FREDDY

Pues entonces tendrás que volver a la cárcel. Y como tu dijiste, no tienes nada mejor que hacer

Bonnie se queda parada un tiempo, luego suspira y lo sigue. Freddy sonríe y comienza a llevarla a la playa.

EXT. PLAYA DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Varias aves pasan por la playa, donde muchos niños juegan y varias personas hacen surf en el mar

INT. PLAYA DE KOKAWA - DÍA

Bonnie y Freddy se sientan, uno al lado del otro, en una banca a los limites de la entrada de la playa. En ese momento, Freddy nota que la mano de Bonnie esta descubierta. Lentamente, él comienza a acercar su mano a la de ella y cuando la toma, Bonnie se sonroja y la aleja rápidamente de la de él, frunciendo el ceño, enojada. Freddy levanta las manos en defensa, aun con una sonrisa, y habla

FREDDY

Lo siento

El sonrojo de Bonnie desaparece y habla

BONNIE

¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

FREDDY

Esto

Bonnie mira en la dirección que Freddy miraba, observando la playa y a las personas que estaban en ella. Bonnie se confunde y habla

BONNIE

Todo lo que veo son personas jugando en la playa

Freddy la mira y habla sin su sonrisa de siempre. Él habla

FREDDY

¿Y cómo están esas personas?

BONNIE

(confundida)

No lo sé ¿Felices?

FREDDY

Si, así es como están ¿no? Felices

Freddy voltea hacia la playa y sigue hablando

FREDDY

(suavemente)

Felices porque pueden tener sueños y esperanzas, felices porque son libres para elegir su propio camino y seguirlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar cuanto te traten de desalentar o cuanto traten de decirte que no puedes hacerlo porque no naciste para eso…

Bonnie queda sorprendida al escucharlo hablar así

FREDDY

Esa es una razón por la cual los envidio. Y también es la razón por la cual los admiro, porque yo quiero demostrarles a todos, que sin importar para que fui creado o sin importar cuanto deseaba Jumba que fuera malvado… pueda probar, que estoy hecho para hacer mucho más y que puedo elegir el camino que más se me antoje, siguiéndolo con todas mis fuerzas para tal vez… llegar a ser tan feliz, como ellos

Bonnie queda impresionada y muy pensativa. Luego de un momento, ella habla

BONNIE

¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo así?

FREDDY

¿A qué te refieres?

BONNIE

Bueno, Jumba nos creó para sembrar caos y hacer cosas malas. En cambio, tú solo haces lo correcto como atrapar a los malos y detener a ladrones. ¿Cómo terminaste haciendo esto?

Freddy sonríe débilmente y comienza a narrar

FREDDY

Bueno, veras… Cuando Jumba termin 7, lo hizo solo para superar las cualidades d duplicarlas, pero luego comenzó a pensar. Si él podía duplicar los poderes d ponerlos en otro experimento ¿Por qué no podría duplicar los poderes de todos los experimentos juntos y ponerlos en un solo cuerpo?, así fue como tuvo la idea de crear el experimento máximo. Uno capaz de tener todos los poderes de los 627 experimentos amplificados, la perfecta combinación de lucha, inteligencia y destrucción masiva, un experimento capaz de destruir planetas o galaxias enteras. Pero el problema fue, que un experimento así era muy difícil de controlar. Entonces al terminarme, Jumba decidió abandonar el proyecto… y a mí

Durante su explicación se muestran escenas de cómo fue su creación hasta terminarse, la imaginación de cómo sería sus poderes si escapara (destruyendo planetas y hogares) y cuando Jumba abandono el proyecto

BONNIE

¿Jumba te abandono?

FREDDY

Me dejo encapsulado durante más de 5 años y durante todo ese tiempo pude haber planeado una cruel venganza contra él, pero luego comencé a pensar ¿Qué haría cuando lo hiciera? ¿Destruir el mundo? ¿Sembrar el caos por toda la galaxia robando y destruyendo planetas una y otra vez? Luego me di cuenta, de que sería lo que Jumba o cualquier mente malvada querría que fuera, tan solo un arma, una máquina cuya única habilidad era obedecer órdenes y destruir planetas, ahí fue cuando supe, que tenía que demostrar... que podía hacer mucho más

Durante su explicación pasaron escenas de cómo fue su reflexión en su capsula

BONNIE

¿Y qué hiciste?

FREDDY

Me reforme

BONNIE

¿En serio?

FREDDY

Si, fue algo difícil controlar mis impulsos destructivos, pero al final lo conseguí

BONNIE

¿Y nunca sentiste deseos de vengarte de Jumba por lo que te hizo? ¿Por dejarte abandonado?

FREDDY

Algunas veces, pero al final, sería tan malo como él habría querido que fuera. Me di cuenta, después de todos esos años, que no puedes ser lo que otros quieren que seas, que, si te crearon para un único motivo, tienes que mostrarles que estas hecho para hacer mucho más. Y así fue que, cuando emergí, supe exactamente como tenía que ser y lo que tenía que hacer, elegir mi propio camino

Bonnie queda sin palabras al escuchar todo eso. Ella vuelve a mirar a la playa junto con él y hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Bonnie comenzara a hablar

BONNIE

Yo… a veces me pregunto ¿Si podría hacer algo más que solo robar? ¿Si podría ser más de lo que fui desde que me crearon? Pero nunca puedo ser capaz de lograrlo o de arruinarlo cada vez que lo intento. Creo que es porque siento… que estoy sola

FREDDY

(impresionado)

¿De verdad?

BONNIE

(suavemente)

Bueno, siempre tuve a Clyde de mi lado, pero él nunca entiende bien las cosas. Siempre le interesa más la fuerza bruta o romper cosas que mis emociones. Y… cuando se trata de mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos o de elegir mi propio camino, siempre siento… que estoy sola

En ese momento Bonnie baja la cabeza con tristeza y Freddy siente pena por ella. Él habla

FREDDY

Oye, si te sirve de consuelo, no estás sola. Creo que tu podrías hacer grandes cosas

Bonnie resopla y lo ve a los ojos. Ella habla

BONNIE

¿Cómo cuáles? Lo único que sé hacer bien es robar cosas. No sirvo para hacer otra cosa. No sé cómo voy a elegir mi propio camino si ni siquiera se para que sirvo realmente

Bonnie voltea y baja la mirada, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, que descansaba en el apoya brazos. Freddy esta muy deprimido al ver a Bonnie tan triste y no sabía qué hacer, pero luego, él vuelve a notar que su mano estaba libre. En seguida, Freddy vuelve a tomar su mano, sorprendiendo a Bonnie, pero esta vez él la sujeta fuerte y habla dulcemente y con una sonrisa

FREDDY

Creo… que tendremos que averiguarlo, juntos

Esta vez Bonnie se sonroja ligeramente sin soltar su mano, comenzando a sentir una gran calidez en su cuerpo, una sensación extraña que ella no podía explicar. Después de un momento, ella le sonríe tiernamente y acepta su mano.

FREDDY

Y dime

Freddy suelta su mano y voltea a la playa

FREDDY

He visto que hay muchos de los experimentos de Jumba en esta isla ¿Cómo lograron llegar aquí?

BONNIE

Bueno es una larga historia

INT. PLAYA - DÍA (UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE)

Bonnie pasa hasta el mediodía, contando sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora con los experimentos, con Hamsterviel y con Lilo y Stitch. Al terminar, Freddy queda muy impresionado y habla

FREDDY

Wow, sí que es una gran historia

BONNIE

Si, lo es

FREDDY

Así que, esta humana ¿Lilo? Y el experiment "Stitch", ¿liberaron y reformaron a todos los 625 experimentos ellos mismos?

Bonnie asiente y Freddy queda desconcertado

FREDDY

Que impresionante ¿Cómo lograron hacer eso?

BONNIE

Ellos nos encontraron a todos unos hogares donde nuestras habilidades fueran bien apreciadas

FREDDY

Bueno, parece que no a todos, quiero decir, tú y Clyde están en prisión. Creo que Lilo no pudo encontrar un buen hogar para ustedes

BONNIE

(apenada)

Bueno… no tuvimos un buen encuentro cuando nos conocimos. Sin mencionar, que la última vez que nos vimos les robamos sus cosas y destruimos un poco su casa, así que no creo que tengan una gran simpatía hacia nosotros

Freddy la mira con desaprobación y luego tiene una idea. Él habla autoritariamente

FREDDY

Bueno, creo que sería una gran idea que vayas con ellos y te disculpes por tu comportamiento. Y tal vez, ella podría ayudarnos a encontrar un buen lugar para ti y Clyde

BONNIE

¡Oye, yo no soy una niñita y tú no puedes ordenarme que hacer!

Freddy la mira fijamente y se quedan mirando unos segundos hasta que Bonnie suspira y habla

BONNIE

Además, ellos jamás me creerían, ya habían confiado en mí antes y termine mintiéndoles mas de una vez. No confiarían en que esta vez quiero reformarme

Bonnie apoya su brazo en el apoyabrazos y su cabeza en una mano, adoptando una posición dubitativa, Freddy considera esto un momento antes de abrir los ojos, teniendo una idea

FREDDY

¿Y si voy contigo?

Bonnie se impresiona y voltea hacia él confundida

BONNIE

(confundida)

¿Qué?

FREDDY

Yo podría ir contigo, en ti no confían, pero a mí nunca me habían visto, creo que podría convencerlos de que esta vez quieres ser buena

BONNIE

(dudosa)

Em… Bueno… No lo sé

Freddy toma la mano de Bonnie de nuevo y habla

FREDDY

Oye, recuerda lo que dije. No estarás sola en esto. Estaré contigo, siempre

Bonnie duda por un momento, pero luego ve la cara sonriente de Freddy. Ella le sonríe de vuelta y respira profundo

BONNIE

Esta bien, vamos

Freddy sonríe y ambos bajan de la banca, directo a la casa de Lilo. Mientras, cerca de su posición, se encontraba Leroy, escondido en un castillo de arena con unos niños decorándolo, observando hacia donde se dirigían, pero antes de seguirlos, el enciende el comunicador y contacta a Hamsterviel. Al mostrarse su imagen, él habla francamente

HAMSTERVIEL

Leroy, espero que esta vez tengas una buena información que compense tu atroz fracaso al eliminar al experimento 624

Leroy, en vez de responder, pone el comunicador en dirección a Freddy, que estaba al lado de Bonnie. Al verlo, Hamsterviel se impresiona y empieza a escuchar algo de su conversación

BONNIE

Y dime, ¿Qué se siente tener todos los poderes de los demás experimentos en tu cuerpo?

FREDDY

La verdad, es algo increíble, pero no es muy fácil de controlar. Un poder así de grande podría ser capaz de destruir la galaxia entera si cayera en las manos equivocadas

Hamsterviel sonríe malvadamente al oír eso. Él habla fríamente

Hamsterviel

Oh, no me digas ¡Leroy!

Leroy lo pone frente a él de nuevo

HAMSTERVIEL

Olvida al experiment su familia, tu nueva misión es seguir y capturar a ese experimento, luego tráelo ante mí. Y asegúrate de eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino

LEROY

Ih

De pronto, Leroy sale de su escondite cuando los niños estaban a punto de terminar, destruyendo el castillo y haciendo llorar a los niños. Rápidamente se sacude para quitarse la arena de su pelaje y comienza a seguir a Bonnie y Freddy hacia la casa de Lilo.

De vuelta con ellos, Freddy piensa un momento antes de hablar y llamar la atención de Bonnie

FREDDY

Oye… Creo que todavía no hay necesidad de ir con Lilo a disculparte, así que… ¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos primero de nuestra cita antes de ir con ella?

Bonnie se sonroja y habla rápidamente

BONNIE

Esta bien. Y… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Freddy sonríe y pregunta

FREDDY

Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

En ese momento, Bonnie sonríe, ya teniendo una idea

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA (SUPERMERCADO) - DÍA

Un empleado sale para tomar aire. Luego, él nota que sus carritos estaban desparramados por el lugar, dejándolo confundido.

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA (CALLE) - DÍA

Freddy y Bonnie están sentados en el carrito, preparándose para descender sobre una bajada (Freddy al frente y Bonnie atrás de él). Freddy habla con una sonrisa

FREDDY

¿Lista?

BONNIE

(emocionada)

¡Lista!

Rápidamente Freddy comienza a abalanzarse hacia adelante, llevando el carrito a toda velocidad con ellos gritando de emoción durante toda la bajada. En ese momento Freddy comienza a expulsar un aliento frió de su cuerpo sacando una gran cantidad de hielo, logrando hacer una gran rampa por la cual ambos suben hasta llegar muy alto y cuando empiezan a descender, Freddy hace otra rampa de hielo complementado con un camino de hielo que continua hasta detenerse cerca de una gran cantidad de nieve (hecha por el mientras estaban en el aire) provocando que ambos salieran disparados del carrito y cayeran en la nieve, riendo muy emocionados. Mientras Freddy se reía, no nota que Bonnie le lanza una bola de nieve que aterriza en su cara, llenándolo de nieve y dejándolo aturdido mientras ella seguía riendo. Rápidamente ella lo mira y ve cómo estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, convirtiendo su mano en una especie de lanzador de bolas de nieve, dejando a Bonnie con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego, una ráfaga de bolas de nieve la derriba del suelo, dejándola inconsciente en el piso y Freddy riendo infantilmente. Mas tarde se muestra a Bonnie y Freddy armando un muñeco de nieve y cuando solo falta el sombrero, Bonnie piensa en cómo lograr ponerlo en su cabeza. De pronto, Freddy la sujeta con sus brazos robóticos, levantándola desde su trasero, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojarse brevemente, pero al final, luego de ver la cara sonriente de Freddy, ella logra reponerse y coloca el sombrero en la cabeza del muñeco terminándolo de vestir. Mientras ambos se miran sonriendo entre sí, ninguno logra notar que Leroy esta escondido detrás de un edificio, observándolos y esperando

INT. CASA DE LILO (LABORATORIO) - DÍA

Jumba esta investigando sobre donde podría estar Freddy, sin encontrar ninguna pista fiable. Al teclear y marcarle "error", el habla frustrado

JUMBA

Hm. ¿Dónde podría estar?

LILO

¿Dónde podría estar que Jumba?

En ese momento Jumba se sobresalta y voltea para ver a Lilo, Stitch y Angel. Rápidamente recupera su compostura y comienza a hablar

JUMBA

Ah… Jumba solo trataba de averiguar en donde podría estar el estabilizador cuántico que Jumba necesita para un trabajo

LILO

¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

JUMBA

Pues, modificar el motor del vehículo en caso de que t lo necesiten usar para una emergencia

Lilo arquea una ceja y habla

LILO

Esta bien… De todos modos, Stitch, Angel y yo iremos de la señora Hasagawa a comprar los víveres que Nani nos encargó buscar. ¿Quieres venir?

JUMBA

Ah. Lo siento pequeña niña, pero necesito encontrar este estabilizador lo más rápido que pueda. Podría ser desastroso que el vehículo no funcione cuando ustedes quieran usarlo

Rápidamente vuelve a su computadora, dejando a Lilo algo confundida y muy interesada. Despues de unos segundos ella habla

LILO

Okey, diviértete. Vamos Stitch

Lilo comienza a caminar y Stitch asiente.

STITCH

Ih, vamos Angel

Angel asiente y los tres salen de la casa con dirección hacia el mercado de la señora Hasagawa.

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA (CALLE) - DÍA

En el camino Lilo se acerca a Stitch y le habla

LILO

Stitch, ¿no crees que Jumba está actuando un poco extraño últimamente?

Stitch piensa y sacude la cabeza. Él habla

STITCH

Naga, ¿chi tula Boojiboo? (y tu Angel)

Angel sacude su cabeza y Lilo habla

LILO

Es que él está actuando igual que cuando cre 7. ¿Estará escondiéndonos algo?

Angel y Stitch solo se encogieron de hombros mientras Lilo se queda pensando. Mientras ellos están por llegar al mercado de la señora Hasagawa, Freddy y Bonnie están pidiendo unos hot dogs en un puesto a unos pocos metros, cerca de una pequeña construcción. Cuando reciben su pedido, Freddy comienza a hablar. Al comerlos, Freddy habla divertido

FREDDY

Y… dime. ¿Te gusta esta cita?

Bonnie sonríe y habla, terminando su hot dog

BONNIE

Hm… Tal vez

Freddy ríe ligeramente y habla

FREDDY

Eres realmente difícil. Eso me gusta

BONNIE

Y tú eres tan tonto, infantil e insufrible

Freddy termina de comer su hot dog, sonríe y habla coquetamente

FREDDY

¿Y eso te gusta?

BONNIE

Creo que es… adorable, en cierta forma

Bonnie se sonroja ligeramente y ambos se miraron, sonriendo dulcemente al otro, pero antes de siquiera tener un momento Freddy se sobresalta, sorprendiendo a Bonnie

Bonnie

(preocupada)

¿Qué ocurre?

Las orejas de Freddy se comenzaron a mover inquietamente

FREDDY

Puedo escuchar a alguien más cerca

BONNIE

Pero quien más podría-

FREDDY

¡CUIDADO!

Rápidamente él se agacha, empujando a Bonnie a su nivel cuando un rayo pasa, rozándole las cabezas, pero logrando esquivarlo y dejando que golpee al carrito del vendedor, causando una pequeña, pero fuerte explosión que asusta a los hombres de la construcción y alerta a Lilo, Stitch y Angel

LILO

¿Qué fue eso?

Lilo mira hacia la escena, pudiendo notar el humo saliendo del lugar

LILO

¿Sera Leroy?, pero Angel está justo aquí

Stitch mira detenidamente y nota unas dos figuras pequeñas agachadas en el piso. Stitch abre los ojos y habla

STITCH

¡Primos! ¡Lilo, Akootah!

Stitch comienza a dirigirse al origen de la explosión con Lilo y Angel siguiéndolo preocupadas. Mientras ellos iban para allá, Freddy y Bonnie se están comenzando a levantar y Freddy se apresura a revisar que Bonnie estuviera bien. Él la ayuda a levantarse

FREDDY

Estas bien

BONNIE

(conmocionada)

Si, creo que si

De pronto, Leroy sale de su escondite detrás de un edificio, sorprendiéndolos. Al verlo, Freddy se pone en posición de combate y habla

FREDDY

¿Ese es el experimento "Leroy" del que me hablaste?

BONNIE

Si, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando trato de destruirme junto con todos los demás experimentos ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

En ese momento, Leroy toma su blaster, disparando repetidamente hacia la pareja, que logra esquivar todos los disparos y haciendo que los trabajadores huyan aterrorizados. Freddy habla esquivando disparos

FREDDY

¡Creo que vino a terminar su trabajo! ¡Ve a esconderte, yo me encargo!

Bonnie asiente y se refugia detrás del puesto quemado de salchichas

En seguida Freddy vuelve a esquivar otro disparo y en un rápido movimiento, convierte su mano derecha en una pistola blaster, sorprendiendo a Bonnie y Leroy, pero sobre todo a este último. Cuando comienza a disparar, Leroy esquiva sus disparos y contraataca. Mientras ellos seguían disparándose, Lilo, Stitch y Angel llegan al escenario del conflicto y la primera reacción que sintieron al ver a Bonnie y a Freddy fue una de inmensa sorpresa. Al ver a Freddy, Lilo habla

LILO

¿Quién es él?

Stitch y Angel no supieron que decir, pero antes de que volviera a decir algo, otro disparo suena y Lilo habla

LILO

¡Sea quien sea necesita ayuda! ¡Stitch, ve a ayudarlos!

STITCH

¡Ih, Angel ven!

Angel le asiente y mientras ambos se dirigen hacia la ocupada pareja, Leroy, harto de este juego interminable, redirige su mira hacia una viga de soporte, provocando que una pequeña parte incompleta del edificio en construcción caiga hacia abajo. Cuando Freddy voltea a ver el derrumbe del edificio, nota que Bonnie esta a punto de ser aplastada por las vigas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Freddy usa su super velocidad para poder alcanzarla, pero por desgracia el edificio caía muy rápido y el solo pudo tener el suficiente tiempo para lograr apartarla

FREDDY

¡Bonnie cuidado!

Freddy logra empujar a Bonnie fuera de las vigas, pero no evita que cayeran encima de él, enterrándolo. Leroy sonríe y quiere revisar si estaba derrotado. De repente siente un duro golpe en el cuerpo que lo manda unos pocos metros lejos. Cuando se levanta quejándose, nota que se trata de Stitch. Leroy gruñe y al no ver su arma cerca, los dos se enfrascan en una pequeña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras ellos luchan, Angel quiere ir a ayudar a Stitch, pero es atraída por un gemido que provenía de Bonnie tirada en el piso, muy conmocionada por el acto de Freddy. Angel va con Bonnie y le habla

ANGEL

(preocupada)

¿Bonnie?

Cuando Angel levanta a Bonnie, ella parece no poder hablar. Angel la sacude y habla

ANGEL

Bonnie, ¿estás bien?

Bonnie recupera la compostura y abre los ojos, solo para ver a Angel. Ella gime y se frota la cabeza

BONNIE

Angel, me alegra verte

ANGEL

¿Qué hace Bonnie aquí?

BONNIE

Yo estaba aquí hace un momento con…

De pronto, Bonnie abre los ojos con preocupación y grita

BONNIE

¡FREDDY!

Angel se sobresalta al oírla gritar y se llena de confusión cuando dijo ese nombre, Bonnie rápidamente gira su cabeza pudiendo ver las vigas de metal en el lugar donde estaba parada, quedando muy preocupada y antes de que Angel pudiera decir algo más, ella se levanta y corre hacia los escombros. Al llegar, Bonnie comienza a gritar

BONNIE

(preocupada)

¡¿Freddy?! ¡Freddy!

Bonnie comienza a mover las vigas que puede y luego ve a Angel. Ella habla

BONNIE

¡Angel ayúdame!

Angel esta muy confundida, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Bonnie fue a ayudarla de inmediato usando sus brazos y sus antenas para poder mover cada viga de acero, logrando dejar descubierto el cuerpo aturdido, pero entero, de Freddy en el piso. Bonnie se alivia y se arrodilla junto a él

BONNIE

(aliviada)

¡Freddy!

Angel queda sorprendida al verlo, y al poco tiempo Lilo aparece, pudiendo notar a Bonnie junto a un completo desconocido. Ella voltea hacia Angel en busca de respuestas, pero ella solo levanta sus hombros. De pronto, Freddy comienza a gemir y abrir lentamente sus ojos, logrando levantarse y frotándose la cabeza. Bonnie se alivia y sonríe. Freddy ve a Bonnie y habla

FREDDY

Ah… ¿Qué paso? Bonnie…

En ese instante Bonnie lo abraza fuertemente, provocando que él se sonrojara ligeramente. Freddy sonríe y habla

FREDDY

También me alegra que estés bien

Ella lo mira y le sonríe de vuelta, pero su momento de afecto fue cortado por la tos incomoda de Lilo. Freddy se voltea hacia ella y la saluda

FREDDY

Oh, hola. Tu eres la humana Lilo ¿no es así?

LILO

(confundida)

Si

Freddy mira a Angel y habla

FREDDY

Y tú el experiment de Jumba

ANGEL

Angel, mi nombre es Angel

FREDDY

Claro, lo siento, un gusto conocerlas

LILO

Es lindo conocerte también, pero ¿Quién eres?

Antes de que contestara, todos escuchan unos gruñidos que provenían de la pelea entre Leroy y vuelve su mirada a Lilo y habla

FREDDY

Habrá tiempo para presentarme luego. Creo que querrás ayudar primero a tu compañero

Lilo quiere decir algo, pero los gruñidos de Stitch fueron suficientes para hacerla cambiar de idea. Rápidamente, todos van hacia la escena del combate donde Stitch logra asestarle un golpe a Leroy en el pecho empujándolo hacia atrás. Cuando se detiene, ve su blaster a unos centímetros de él, pero cuando intenta tomarlo, un rayo aparece de repente, impactando contra el arma y destruyéndola en un millón de pedazos. Al ver esto, Leroy voltea y nota como todos los demás habían llegado para apoyar a Stitch y al ver en la gran desventaja en la que estaba, el simplemente gruñe y se marcha rápidamente.

Cuando Leroy desaparece, Freddy se tranquiliza y suspiro de alivio

FREDDY

Me alegra que se haya ido

Luego mira a Stitch y habla

FREDDY

Oye, ¿Eres el experimento 6 2 6? Stitch ¿verdad?

Stitch, confundido, asiente y Freddy habla

FREDDY

Es un gusto conocerte

Antes de que Stitch preguntara qué pasaba aquí, Lilo se pone en frente de Freddy y habla

LILO

Muy bien, queremos respuestas. Dinos ahora ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué Leroy te ataco? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Y cómo es que sabes sobre los experimentos de Jumba?

Freddy levanta las manos en defensa y habla

FREDDY

¡Oyeoyeoye tranquila! Dime una pregunta a la vez ¿De acuerdo?

Lilo se tranquiliza y habla

LILO

Bien, primero que nada ¿Quién eres?

Freddy baja los brazos y suspira. Él habla

FREDDY

Bien, creo que debía presentarme con ustedes tarde o temprano

Hay un silencio rotundo antes de que Freddy suspire de nuevo y hable

FREDDY

Soy Freddy, el experimento número. 6 2 8 de Jumba Jookiba

Todos (menos Bonnie) quedan sorprendidos y atónitos al escuchar eso, pero nadie estaba más sorprendida y enojada que Lilo por descubrir esto. Rápidamente frunce el ceño


	4. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3: "FREDDY" (PARTE 2)

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR)

En casa de Lilo, Angel y Stitch están sentados juntos en uno de los sillones que había en la sala con Jumba al lado de ellos y Bonnie sentada en una silla cerca. Pleakley esta parado, limpiando el piso y Lilo esta parada muy enojada, con Freddy al lado suyo. Ella le grita a Jumba

LILO

(enojada)

¡6 2 8! ¡Creaste un 6 2 8!

JUMBA

En mi defensa, lo cree después de termina 7, pero decidí abandonar el proyecto y dejarlo encapsulado. Nunca pensé que escaparía

Lilo lo mira más furiosa y Freddy habla

FREDDY

Si, y estuve encerrado durante 5 años gracias a eso, hasta que decidió sacarme para poder encontrar una forma de controlarme. Y entonces aproveché la oportunidad para escapar

En ese momento Lilo se voltea de nuevo a Jumba, queriendo una explicación

LILO

¡¿Por qué creaste a otro experimento?! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que lo hiciste?!

JUMBA

Ah… Si no se equivoca mi memoria, termino co tu tratando de detene de atrapar a los demás experimentos y que Hamsterviel los usara para dominar a toda la galaxia

En ese momento Freddy interrumpe, susurrándole a Lilo

Freddy

Creo que no piensa bien en las consecuencias de sus creaciones

Lilo mira brevemente a Freddy y él habla

FREDDY

¿Qué, solo decía?

Lilo se relaja y ve a Jumba de nuevo

LILO

¿Y qué es lo que hace?

Jumba

Bueno, 6 2 8 está programado para ser la máquina de destrucción masiva más poderosa del universo. Posee todos los poderes de los demás experimentos de Jumba amplificados 50 veces su capacidad. Es capaz de destruir todo un planeta por sí solo, pero el problema fue que un experimento como él sería muy difícil de controlar, así que lo deje encapsulado hasta encontrar una forma de hacerlo %100 obediente a las órdenes de su dueño

Freddy se frunce el ceño ligeramente y Bonnie se preocupa un poco por él

LILO

Eso explica porque Leroy lo ataco. Hamsterviel debe querer capturar a Freddy para poder volverlo malvado y así usar su fuerza para destruirnos a nosotros y a la Tierra. Y luego poder-

Freddy

Muy bien muy bien, ya es suficiente. Escuchen, fue muy lindo que contaras la historia de un pasado que quisiera olvidar y el hecho de que ahora otra mente criminal quiera capturarme para hacerme malvado y que destruya la Tierra me parece fascinante, pero la verdad es que ya no soy el experimento que tú querías que fuera

Freddy apunta a Jumba y continua

FREDDY

Yo ya me reforme y no quiero tener nada que ver con ningún maligno fin que tú o cualquier otra mente maligna pueda tener

Todos quedan sorprendidos al escuchar eso, Lilo habla primero

Lilo

¿Te reformaste? ¿Tu solo?

Freddy

Si, aunque no lo creas, estar años encerrado en una capsula te pone a reflexionar sobre tu vida, y yo ya no quiero ser solo un experimento diseñado para destruir planetas

Freddy suspira y sigue

FREDDY

Además, no vine aquí solo para hablar de mi pasado

Lilo

¿Y por qué estás aquí?

Freddy

Bueno, Bonnie quería disculparse por lo que había hecho antes, así que decidí acompañarla

Freddy se acerca a Bonnie

FREDDY

Y esperaba que me ayudaran a encontrar un buen hogar para ella y Clyde

Todos miran a Bonnie, quien les da una mirada de esperanza y una sonrisa. Pleakley habla con disgusto

Pleakley

¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudarla? La última vez que nos vimos, me amarro a una silla mientras robaba nuestras cosas

Bonnie siente vergüenza y baja un poco la cabeza. Lilo explica

Lilo

Lo que Pleakley dice es que no sabemos si podemos confiar en ella otra vez. Ya dejo muy en claro que no quiere cambiar

Lilo cruza los brazos y Freddy habla

Freddy

Miren, ella siente mucho lo que hizo en el pasado, ella quiere cambiar esta vez

Hay un momento de pensamiento hasta que Lilo habla

Lilo

Lo siento Freddy, pero hasta que vea que ella realmente quiera convertirse en buena y no engañarnos como las últimas veces, temo que Stitch y yo no podremos ayudarla ni a ella ni a Clyde

Freddy y Bonnie se desaniman mucho al oír eso y Lilo sigue

Lilo

Además, ahora no hay tiempo para eso, si Leroy está buscándote no se detendrá ante nada para atraparte y entregarte a Hamsterviel. Tenemos que contarles a la Federación Galáctica sobre ti y ver que deciden hacer contigo

En ese momento Freddy frunce el ceño y protesta

Freddy

Oye, no necesitan llamar a la Federación Galáctica, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo y, además, ya no soy peligroso

Lilo

Lo siento, pero la Gran concejala tiene que decidir eso y si Hamsterviel logra volverte malvado, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría lograr con ello

Freddy piensa un tiempo hasta aceptar. Él suspira y habla, cruzando los brazos

Freddy

Esta bien, hagan lo que deban

Lilo asiente y le habla a Pleakley

Lilo

Pleakley, ¿podrías llamar a la Gran concejal?

Pleakley

En seguida

Pleakley se fue rápidamente al laboratorio

Lilo

Bien, Stitch, tú y Angel cuiden a Bonnie y Freddy y asegúrense de que no se metan en problemas

Stitch asiente y habla

Stitch

Ih

Lilo

Bien, en cuanto a ti Jumba

Lilo mira a Jumba

LILO

Tu tendrás que explicar todo este asunto a la Gran concejal

Jumba se pone algo molesto por eso, pero acepta a regañadientes y se dirige, junto con Lilo, al laboratorio para hablar con la concejal. Mientras tanto Freddy, esta molesto. Al ver su molestia, Bonnie siente lastima por él y decide hablarle

Bonnie

Oye

Freddy la mira y ella sigue con una sonrisa

BONNIE

Gracias por salvarme antes, cuando Leroy nos atacó. No había podido salvarme si no fuera por ti. Realmente eres todo un justiciero

En ese momento él sonríe complacido y algo más animado

Freddy

No fue nada. Solo sentí que debía protegerte. Además, eras mi cita, debía mantenerte a salvo

La sonrisa de Bonnie se ensancha más, pero en ese momento Angel interrumpe con una sonrisa

Angel

¿Cita? ¿Chi kweela Boojiboo Bonnie? (él es tu novio)

Rápidamente, Bonnie se sonroja salvajemente y comienza a hablar, tropezando con su lengua

Bonnie

Ah. ¡No! ¡Es solo un amigo que conocí en prisión y me ofreció una oportunidad de reformarme cuando estuve a punto de escapar! ¡No tengo nada romántico o personal con él y solo salgo con él porque me prometió que me ayudaría a reformarme! Definitivamente no es mi Boojiboo ¿De acuerdo?

Ella ríe nerviosamente y cuando ve a todos sorprendidos por su forma de hablar, mira sonrojada hacia un lado. Freddy no toma bien esas palabras y suspira de tristeza, también mirando hacia otro lado. Al verlos Angel siente lastima piensa. Rápidamente se le ocurre una idea y le susurra algo a Stitch. Al terminar de susurrarle, Stitch sonríe, asiente y se levanta en dirección a Freddy. Al llegar con él, Stitch pone un brazo a su alrededor y señala la cocina

Stitch

Ven primo ¿Gaba Kamitcha?

Freddy

Ah, claro, me encantaría. La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre después de esa batalla con Leroy

Stitch y Freddy se dirigen a la cocina y Stitch le da un pequeño guiño a Angel, quien se lo devuelve con una sonrisa. Rápidamente Angel se sienta en frente de Bonnie (quien sigue mirando hacia otro lado)

Angel

Bonnie, no es malo que tu ames a Freddy. El no parece malvado y es un buen amigo por lo que veo

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Bonnie suspira y mira a Angel con tristeza. Ella habla

Bonnie

Justamente ese es el problema Angel, él no es malvado, pero yo... deberías preguntarle a Stitch como fui con él cuándo lo conocí y a Lilo también. Ni siquiera me importaba su seguridad y nunca me importaba traicionarlos por mi propio beneficio. Yo era y sigo siendo malvada e incorregible, pero Freddy. Él parece preocuparse por cada persona que está en peligro y siempre quiere proteger a otros antes de protegerse a sí mismo ¿Cómo podría un héroe como Freddy amar a una ladrona como yo? Además, yo no creo que sienta algo así por él

Angel escucha cada palabra y siente lastima por Bonnie. Después de sacudir sus pensamientos de su cabeza, ella ve a Bonnie y habla

Angel

Bonnie… A veces, las personas que son más diferentes son las que son el uno para el otro. Además, Bonnie no debe ser tan malvada si Freddy cree que puede lograr reformarse y hacer el bien, creo que eso muestra que Bonnie tiene un poco de bondad dentro de ella y debe tratar de hacer lo posible para demostrarle que puede ser lo que él espera que sea. Creo que eso es lo que le gusta de Bonnie y sin importar que pase, Freddy la seguirá tratando de ayudar porque parece que Bonnie le gusta mucho, aunque Bonnie no sienta lo mismo por él

Bonnie queda impresionada y ve a Angel por un tiempo antes de volver su mirada hacia la pared. Angel suspira y siente lastima por Bonnie, quien solo queda con una cara de pensamiento y duda

INT. COCINA - DÍA

Mientras ella seguía pensando, Freddy la observan desde la cocina mientras Stitch busca algo para comer, con una cara de pregunta y pensamiento. Con un suspiro, él se dirige hacia Stitch, quien seguía buscando algo para comer

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA - DÍA

En las afueras de la ciudad de Kokawa, Leroy estaba conversando con Hamsterviel, quien esta molesto con Leroy. Él habla

Hamsterviel

Aunque tu fracaso haya sido muy decepcionante, Leroy, sé que fue algo infructuoso mandarte solo contra ese experimento sin el equipo apropiado

En un parpadeo, una pequeña luz de teletransportación se enciende, dejando caer una especie de pequeño dardo eléctrico en la pata de Leroy. Hamsterviel habla

Hamsterviel

Usa este dispositivo cuando te acerques al experimento y asegúrate de hacerlo muy discretamente. Esta vez te enviare algo de apoyo y cuando este incapacitado, tráelo a estas coordenadas y prepáralo para traerlo ante mí. ¿Entendido?

Leroy asiente y cierra el intercomunicador

INT. CASA DE LILO (LABORATORIO DE JUMBA) - DÍA

Lilo, Jumba y Pleakley están hablando con la Gran Concejal a través de un comunicador, explicándole toda la situación con Freddy y Hamsterviel. La gran concejal habla

Gran concejal

Entonces, de acuerdo con lo que me están diciendo ¿Hay otro experimento del Dc. Jumba suelto en la Tierra y que Hamsterviel busca atraparlo?

Lilo

Si, Leroy lo ataco, tratando de capturarlo y con suerte Stitch llego para detenerlo. Dice que ya está reformado y que no es peligroso, pero me preocupa que Hamsterviel lo atrape y use sus habilidades y poderes para sus malignos fines

Gran concejal

Bueno, si lo que dice es cierto, señorita Pelekai, tendré que pedirles que traigan al experimento "Freddy" ante mí para determinar su nivel de riesgo y decidir si está calificado para seguir viviendo en la Tierra

Lilo

Con todo respeto Gran concejal, Freddy parece ser honesto en su reformación, no creo que haga falta llevarlo y que decidan qué hacer con él. Además, si le decimos que aún lo consideran una amenaza, podría enojarse mucho

Jumba

Si, y eso resultaría catastrófico para el planeta. Y tal vez, para todo el universo

Gran concejal

Entiendo su preocupación respecto a la seguridad de su amigo, señorita Lilo, pero es necesario que determinemos qué hacer con esta situación y debo advertirles, que si es tan peligroso como ustedes me informan. No creo que mi decisión sea positiva respecto a su estadía en su planeta ¿Entendido?

Lilo se siente un poco desanimada y mal por Freddy, pero luego suspira y asiente. Ella habla

Lilo

Entendido señora concejal

Gran concejal

Muy bien, gracias por contactarme. Infórmenme cuando esté listo para traerlo ante mi

Todos asienten y la Gran concejal cierra la comunicación.

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Mientras ellos discuten, Freddy, junto con Bonnie, Angel y Stitch están sentados en la sala, totalmente aburridos. Luego de un tiempo viendo el reloj, Bonnie habla con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo

Bonnie

¿No hay nada divertido que podamos hacer mientras ellos hablan con la Gran concejal?

Todos se quedan pensando hasta que Freddy tiene una idea

Freddy

¿Que tal si vamos los cuatro en una doble cita afuera, en la ciudad?

Stitch

Naga, Lilo dijo que debemos quedarnos aquí

Freddy

En realidad, Lilo dijo que tú y Angel debían vigilarnos a Bonnie y a mí. No dijeron nada sobre quedarnos aquí. Además, volveremos antes de que se den cuenta

Stitch

Da igual, Lilo dijo que nos quedemos aqui

Bonnie

La verdad, concuerdo con Freddy, sería una linda distracción mientras ellos están ocupados en su discusión. Además, tú y Angel podrían pasar un lindo tiempo de calidad juntos mientras lo hacen

Bonnie y Freddy sonríen a los dos. Angel queda algo interesada al oír eso y Stitch parece estar reconsiderándolo. De pronto el siente la mano de Angel en la suya

Angel

Pookiba Boojiboo, Nala Weesta (anda querido, será divertido)

Stitch lo piensa por un momento y al ver las caras de petición de todos los presentes, él suspira y habla

Stitch

Bootifa (muy bien)

Stitch ve a Angel y toma sus manos

stitch

Solo por ti Boojiboo

Angel le sonríe muy agradecida y se acerca a él, dándole un tierno beso delante de Bonnie y Freddy, que los deja muy confundidos. Freddy se acerca a Bonnie y le susurra

Freddy

Eh… ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Bonnie

Creo que se llama beso, lo hacen las parejas cuando se aman mucho o eso he oído. Lo eh visto muchas veces en la cárcel

Freddy queda impresionado al oír eso y luego permanece con cara de pensamiento, mirando hacia Bonnie

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA (CALLE) - DÍA

Todos caminan por las calles. Freddy y Stitch caminan al lado del otro y Angel y Bonnie delante de ellos. Freddy se acerca a Stitch y le susurra

Freddy

Pst, primo

Stitch lo mira y Freddy habla

Freddy

¿Conoces alguna forma en la que pueda… acercarme a Bonnie?

Stitch piensa un momento y luego sonríe. Él habla

Stitch

Bueno... Freddy puede intentar besándola

Freddy se sonroja y habla

Freddy

¿Qué? No, no, solo quiero una forma de acercarme, eso es todo

Stitch

Bootifa, lo que Freddy puede hacer es –

Mientras ellos se susurran, Bonnie los ve y habla con Angel

Bonnie

¿De que están hablando?

Angel los ve y sonríe

Angel

Tal vez una forma en que Freddy pueda acercarse a Bonnie. Ves, a Freddy le gusta Bonnie

Bonnie se sonroja y resopla con una sonrisa

Bonnie

Si, claro, seguro solo es una tonta conversación de chicos nada mas

Stitch y Freddy se acercan a las dos y Stitch habla

Stitch

Boojiboo, ¿quieres caminar con Stitch?

Stitch le guiña a Angel y ella sonríe

Angel

Claro Boojiboo

Angel le guiña de vuelta y ambos se ponen adelante juntos. Bonnie queda confundida. Freddy se acerca y habla

Freddy

(nervioso)

Supongo que caminaremos juntos. Digo, si eso quieres claro. Si no quieres puedo ir detrás de ti

Bonnie

(nerviosa)

Em… no, no me molesta

Freddy y Bonnie caminan a una distancia razonable y mirando hacia otro lado. Luego, Freddy observa a Stitch, quien toma la mano de Angel. Freddy lo imita y toma la mano de Bonnie, haciéndola sonrojar. Bonnie voltea su mirada a Freddy, quien le muestra una cara sonriente y feliz. Bonnie sonríe y acepta su mano. Al verlos, Angel y Stitch sonríen, y mientras todos caminan de las manos, nadie nota que, a una distancia poco lejana, se encuentra Leroy con su pistola y el arma de Hamsterviel en la mano

De pronto, una alarma suena cerca de donde estaban, alertándolos y permitiéndoles ver a un ladrón que salía huyendo con una bolsa de dinero en la mano, con la policía detrás de él. Rápidamente Freddy frunce el ceño, libera su mano de la de Bonnie y se dirige hacia donde estaba el ladrón, dejando a todos sorprendido. Bonnie grita

Bonnie

¡Freddy, espera!

Freddy sigue al ladrón junto con la policía hacia un callejón, pero cuando todos llegan al lugar ven que ni el ladrón ni el dinero estaban a la vista, dejándolos muy confundidos. Cuando Freddy llega a la escena nota también como el ladrón y el dinero habían desaparecido. De pronto, un grito lo saca de su confusión

Bonnie

¡Freddy!

Al escuchar el grito, Freddy se gira para poder ver a los demás, corriendo hacia él. Al llegar con él, Bonnie habla un poco preocupada

Bonnie

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Freddy

Vi a un ladrón y quería atraparlo, pero parece que desapareció

Todos voltearon y ven como la policía investigaba el callejón vacío. Bonnie parece analizar el lugar. Freddy habla

Freddy

¿Cómo pudo haber-

Bonnie le pone un dedo en la boca, silenciandolo

Bonnie

Shhh...

De pronto, Bonnie comienza a moverse con cuidado, analizando el lugar y atrayendo muchas miradas curiosas y confundidas de Freddy, Angel y Stitch. Al final, ella se detiene cerca de unos botes de basura y sonriendo para sí misma, da un silbido que atrae a todos los policías de la zona. Cuando todos voltean hacia ella, comienza a hablar

Bonnie

Me parece…

Bonnie patea los cubos de basura, revelando un pequeño hueco donde el ladrón se escondió con el dinero. Ella cruza los brazos y habla con una sonrisa

Bonnie

Que esto es lo que están buscando

Todos quedan impresionados al ver lo que Bonnie había hecho, pero nadie esta tan sorprendido como Freddy, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

INT. CALLEJÓN - DÍA (UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS)

Cuando los policías están metiendo al ladrón en el coche, Freddy aprovecha para poder felicitar a Bonnie. Él habla

Freddy

Oye, buen trabajo ¿Cómo sabias en donde estaba?

Bonnie

Fue muy fácil. Veras, si yo fuera una ladrona de bancos en fuga, lo primero que haría es buscar un buen escondite de los policías y no hay mejor escondite, que uno a simple vista

Freddy

¿Y cómo pudiste lograr encontrarlo?

Bonnie

Bueno, primero que nada, parece que cierto ladrón dejo un rastro de huellas de lodo que llevaban directo hacia a los botes de basura

Bonnie señala el charco con unas pequeñas huellas con dirección a los botes

BONNIE

Segundo, ese pedazo de madera cerca del hueco no pudo estar ahí sin que alguien lo haya arrancado de su lugar y tercero… Creo que cualquiera notaria que un billete de $100 en un cubo de basura en medio de una escena de robo de banco no es mucha coincidencia

Bonnie va hacia los cubos de basura, toma el billete y se lo guarda. Angel, Stitch y Freddy quedan impresionados al oír esa brillante deducción. Bonnie sigue hablando

Bonnie

Lo bueno de ser una ladrona profesional, es que entiendo muy bien la mente criminal

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el oficial Kaiiko se acerca a ellos y mira a Bonnie, arrodillándose a su nivel

Oficial Kaiiko

Los demás oficiales me contaron que tu encontraste a ese ladrón por ti sola. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con el sujeto, necesitaríamos más gente como tú en la fuerza

Él se levanta y saca una tarjeta del bolsillo, dándosela a Bonnie

OFICIAL KAIIKO

Llámanos si tienes la necesidad de unírtenos alguna vez

Bonnie toma la tarjeta y el oficial Kaiiko se retira, dejándolos solos. En ese momento Bonnie ve la tarjeta y Freddy se le acerca con una sonrisa en el rostro

Freddy

Parece que si encontramos algo en lo que eres mejor que una ladrona después de todo

Bonnie abre los ojos y hace varios vistazos a él y la tarjeta antes de hablar

Bonnie

Oh no. No no no no no, eso. Se que tengo que encontrar un lugar donde pueda usar mis habilidades para el bien, pero ¡ser policía!

Freddy

Me parece el lugar perfecto para ti y Clyde. Tú lo dijiste, nadie entiende mejor la mente criminal que unos ladrones. Podrías al fin usar tus malignas habilidades para ayudar a la gente

Bonnie no parece muy convencida con eso. De repente, Angel decide hablar

Angel

Meega cree que es una buena idea. Meega antes usaba su voz para lastimar a la gente, pero ahora, gracias a mi Boojiboo, Angel puede usar su voz para hacerlas felices

Stitch

Ih, Angel pudo encontrar su verdadero hogar gracias a su Ohana y usar su talento para algo bueno. Creo que Bonnie puede hacer lo mismo con su Ohana junto a ella

Hay un momento de silencio y Bonnie lo rompe, hablando con vacilación

Bonnie

No, yo… no puedo hacer eso

Freddy

Bonnie, esta es una oportunidad que tendrías que aprovechar ¿No te sentiste importante cuando atrapaste a ese ladrón? ¿O cuando recibiste halagos por hacerlo? ¿No querrías sentir eso todo el tiempo? ¿Ayudar a personas, proteger la ciudad, ser…

Bonnie

(triste)

¿Un héroe? ¿Cómo tú? Yo no podría serlo. Yo no soy como tú

Hay otro momento de silencio y Freddy habla

Freddy

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bonnie

Bueno, tú eres amable, generoso y ayudas a quien te necesita, pero yo… yo no soy así. Yo soy egoísta, deshonesta y siempre decepciono a quienes tratan de ayudarme. No soy como tú y… ni siquiera sé porque tratas de ayudarme con esto cuando… cuando parece que yo no tengo solución… y creo que nunca la tendré

Todos quedan impresionados y sienten lastima por ella. Bonnie baja la cabeza con tristeza Freddy habla

Freddy

Tú no eres así.

Bonnie levanta la cabeza y lo ve

FREDDY

Bonnie, tú no eres así. Si, tal vez tú lo hacías antes, pero sé que no eres así. Yo sé que, en el fondo, tú eres compasiva, cariñosa y una gran compañera. Es solo que tú no lo has visto, pero ahora puedes hacerlo. No tienes que ser un héroe como yo o ser como yo. Tú puedes ser simplemente… tu e incluso puedes ser mejor que yo

Bonnie queda sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Freddy se acerca hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Él habla

Freddy

Bonnie, tú eres la chica más sorprendente que he conocido. Tal vez eres una ladrona, pero cuando te vi por primera vez pude ver que bajo esa mascara de ladronzuela hay una bella e increíble chica que se preocupa por quienes tiene a su lado y los protege porque… porque sabe que ellos cuentan con ella para hacerlo. Esa es la razón por la que te ayudo, porque sé que tú serás capaz de proteger a la gente tal como proteges a tus amigos y sé que lo podrás hacer siendo solamente la chica cariñosa, inteligente y valiente que yo sé que eres y…

Freddy toma las manos de Bonnie y se sonroja ligeramente, viéndola a los ojos

FREDDY

Que tanto admiro

Bonnie se sonroja ligeramente, pero queda muy conmovida. De pronto, ella sonríe dulcemente, sintiendo una gran calidez que recorre todo su cuerpo y sin perder un instante se abalanza sobre Freddy dándole un gran abrazo que el acepto con gusto. Mientras ellos se abrazan, Angel y Stitch se sienten felices por ellos. Ambos se sueltan, mirándose y sonriéndose dulcemente durante unos momentos. Bonnie habla

Bonnie

Gracias

Freddy sonríe, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, es golpeado por un pequeño rayo rojo que le causa un choque eléctrico, provocando que se cayera al piso, impactando a todos. Mientras el gruñe de dolor por el golpe, todos escuchan un gruñido que venía delante de ellos y cuando fijan su mirada hacia el sonido, ven a Leroy apareciendo de las sombras con un blaster en la mano, junto con algunos clones de Leroy acompañándolo

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Lilo, Jumba y Pleakley están llegando a la sala. Lilo habla

Lilo

Freddy, la Gran concejal decidió que tu…

Cuando llegan, los tres ven que todos se habían ido. Lilo habla

Lilo

¡Freddy! ¡Stitch! ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

De pronto, Pleakley nota una hoja de papel, pegada en el sofá. Él la despega y habla

Pleakley

Oigan miren, una nota. "Querida Lilo, decidimos ir a dar un paseo mientras discutían con la concejal. Volveremos pronto, Con cariño: Stitch"

En ese momento Lilo se pone muy paranoica y habla preocupada

Lilo

(preocupada)

¡Stitch se fue! ¡¿Con Freddy y Bonnie?! ¡Leroy aún sigue ahí afuera! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pleakley

Tranquilízate Lilo ¿Qué posibilidad hay de qué Leroy los encuentre y los ataque?

En ese momento ,una explosión se escucha a unas cuadras de su posición y Lilo se asoma a la ventana, para ver ruidos y explosiones que venían de la ciudad y en ese momento Jumba intervino. Jumba habla

Jumba

Creo que son muy grandes

Lilo se pone muy asustada y en un movimiento rápido, corre hacia la puerta

Lilo

¡Vamos!

En seguida abre la puerta y se dirige hasta la ciudad, con Jumba y Pleakley siguiéndola de cerca

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA - DÍA

En las calles, Stitch, Angel y Bonnie están peleando con los clones de Leroy, mientras que el original esta de pie frente a Freddy en el callejón, quien estaba inconsciente por el disparo del arma. Mientras Leroy lo revisa, enciende el comunicador, contactando a Hamsterviel

Hamsterviel

¿Y? ¿Lo atrapaste?

Leroy le muestra el cuerpo a Hamsterviel y él sonríe

Hamsterviel

Bien, llévalo a estas coordenadas y hazlo rápido. En cuanto a los demás, elimínalos

Leroy asiente y cierra la comunicación. Rápidamente toma el cuerpo inconsciente de Freddy y se retira de la escena con él. Al verlo, Bonnie habla

Bonnie

¡Freddy!

Lamentablemente, cuando intento perseguir a Leroy, su camino fue cortado por un clon suyo que la golpea, enviándola hacia Angel y Stitch mientras se llevaban a Freddy. Los clones atacan de nuevo y comienzan a disparar hacia los tres. Bonnie quiere ir a salvar a Freddy, pero Angel la detiene y Bonnie, muy dolida, acepta y reanuda su combate. Concentrándose en los Leroys, Angel, Stitch y Bonnie se encargan de incapacitarlos a todos con golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de que Stitch golpea al ultimo clon en el estomago, no queda ni un Leroy en pie. Cuando ya acaban con los clones Bonnie intenta en vano buscar a Freddy en el callejón. Pequeñas lágrimas se comienzan a formar en sus ojos y ella cae arrodillada en el suelo. Angel se acerca a ella y pone un brazo alrededor de ella. Luego, todos escuchan una voz que venía de lejos

Lilo

¡Stitch!

Angel y Stitch voltean y ven a Lilo, acompañada de Jumba y Pleakley. Lilo se detiene en frente de los dos y habla

Lilo

(aliviada)

¡Stitch! Me alegra que estés bien

Ella rápidamente se enfoca en todos los Leroys que había tirados en el piso y cuando regreso a ver a sus amigos, también nota que Freddy no esta. Ella se preocupa y habla

Lilo

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Freddy?

En ese momento Bonnie, quien estaba todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, volteo a Lilo y la ve con mucha tristeza. Lilo no tarda en comprender lo que significa y todos se ponen muy preocupados

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Todos están en la sala, con la Gran concejal en el comunicador, explicándole lo que había pasado. La Gran concejal habla

Gran concejal

Entonces, tengo entendido que Hamsterviel logro capturar al experiment ¿verdad?

Todos se ponen apenados y Lilo decide hablar

Lilo

Si, Leroy lo atrapo cuando Stitch y Angel lo llevaron a él y a Bonnie a dar un paseo. No sabemos a dónde pudo llevarlo, pero temo que ya estén tratando de volverlo malvado y conociendo a Hamsterviel, lo lograra de cualquier modo

Gran concejal

Bueno, será mejor que me prepare e informe a la guardia galáctica para poder dirigirnos a la Tierra a capturar al experimento 6 2 8. Debo solicitarles que esperen mi llegada antes de llevar a cabo la misión de capturar al experimento

Lilo

Entendido, Gran concejal

Cuando Lilo cierra la comunicación, Bonnie habla con el ceño fruncido

Bonnie

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Lilo

Ya oíste a la gran concejala, tenemos que esperar a que llegue aquí

Bonnie

¿Y luego qué? ¿Capturarlo? Tú misma lo dijiste. Hamsterviel está tratando ahora de convertir a Freddy en malvado, tenemos que ir y evitar que lo haga

Lilo

No sabemos dónde está y tampoco sabemos cuántos clones de Leroy lo están resguardando. Nuestra mejor opción es quedarnos aquí y esperar a que la Gran concejal llegue

Bonnie no esta contenta con ese plan y se pone muy furiosa

Bonnie

Entonces quieren dejarlo solo y permitir que Hamsterviel lo vuelva malvado

Nadie dice nada y Bonnie resopla. Ella habla

BONNIE

Pues yo no voy a dejar a Freddy solo, si no quieren ayudarme. Entonces tendré que ir yo sola

Bonnie va hacia la puerta. Lilo grita

Lilo

¡Espera, Bonnie!

Bonnie se marcha de la casa

EXT. CASA DE LILO (ENTRADA) - DÍA

Cuando Bonnie sale de la casa y baja las escalera, Angel también sale y la detiene

Angel

Bonnie alto, piensa en esto. No puedes ir tu sola a salvarlo. Mira, Angel comprende lo que sientes

Bonnie se voltea furiosa y con lagrimas hacia Angel. Ella grita

Bonnie

¡No! ¡Obviamente tú no entenderías lo que estoy sintiendo ahora!

Angel se impacta al escuchar a Bonnie gritar así. Bonnie sigue

Bonnie

Al fin encuentro a alguien que me aprecia y me entiende. Que me apoya y trata de ayudarme a arreglar las cosas que hice en el pasado. Tú no entiendes por todo lo que he pasado y lo que estoy pasando ahora. Tú tienes una relación perfecta con Stitch, él te ama, te aprecia, te apoya y tu pareces incapaz de decepcionarlo o de hacerle algún mal alguno, pero cuando yo encuentro a alguien que me aprecia no por lo que soy, si no por como soy, alguien quiere lastimarlo y no lo permitiré. Iré a salvarlo y no puedes detenerme

Angel

¡Bonnie espera!

Bonnie ignora su grito y se dirige a la ciudad. Al verla desaparecer Angel vuelve a entrar a la casa,

INT. CASA DE LILO (SALA DE ESTAR) - DÍA

Todos siguen esperando, y cuando Angel entra y los mira con una cara triste, todos captan la idea. Lilo gime y habla

Lilo

¡Ah! Pero qué le pasa a Bonnie, sé que Freddy es un buen chico, pero ¿Por qué se interesa tanto por él?

Hay un silencio hasta que Stitch habla

Stitch

Porque a Bonnie le gusta Freddy. Ellos se aman

Al escuchar eso Lilo, Jumba y Pleakley se sorprenden mucho

Lilo

(confundida)

¿Bonnie ama a Freddy?

Stitch

Ih, como Angel ama a Stitch. Él es su Boojiboo y… ella quiere salvarlo por amor

Lilo no supo que decir, comenzando a sentir lastima por Bonnie. Después de otro momento de silencio, ella habla

Lilo

Entiendo. Bueno, entonces tenemos que ayudarla

Pleakley

Pero la concejal dijo que…

Lilo

No importa que haya dicho ahora. Esto es una emergencia de amor. Ademas, Bonnie es parte de nuestra Ohana y vamos a ayudarla sin importar lo que la Gran concejal opine

Angel y Stitch sonríen ante las palabras de Lilo, Pleakley no parece del todo convencido y Jumba esta dispuesto, pero una pregunta ronda su mente. Él

Jumba

¿Y cómo vamos a encontra 8? ¿Ya se fue hace tiempo?

Lilo se pone a pensar y luego Stitch tiene una idea

Stitch

¡Goocha! (lo tengo)

Lilo

¿Qué sucede Stitch?

Stitch

Shi Pooka na Dana Leesta. Ichi Gooda Queesta

Jumba

Hmm… 6 2 6 dice qu pudo haber ido a donde Leroy captur para poder rastrear hacia donde lo llevo. JA, no sabía que podía hacer eso

Lilo

Entonces necesitaremos a alguien que pueda rastrear tan bien como ella y la entienda muy bien, pero quien podría ser

Todos piensan por unos segundos hasta que todos abren los ojos sonriendo, teniendo ya una idea.

EXT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA - DÍA

En las afueras de la ciudad, un laboratorio abandonado es custodiado por al menos dos Leroys en la puerta delantera y otros dos en las demás

INT. LABORATORIO - DÍA

En una camilla puesta de pie, ubicada en el centro de un cuarto circular de doble piso parecido a un observatorio con un techo medio destruido y aparatos tecnológicos desparramados por todos lados, se encuentra Freddy, despertando de su inconsciencia y cuando abre los ojos, pudo observar que se encontraba atado a la camilla. Él trata de usar sus poderes para intentar salir, pero ninguno de ellos parece funcionar. En ese momento, la voz de Hamsterviel habla

HAMSTERVIEL

Ni te molestes en intentar usar tus poderes

Freddy de pronto ve a Leroy acompañado de un robot con una cara pantalla, mostrando el rostro de Hamsterviel en ella.

Hamsterviel

Ese pequeño chip que te administro mi querido Leroy, es un gran incapacitador. Todos tus poderes estarán deshabilitados por el momento

Freddy frunce el ceño y habla

Freddy

Tú debes de ser Hamsterton ¿cierto?

Hamsterviel

(furioso)

¡Hamsterviel! ¡Mi nombre es Hamsterviel! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de recordar?

Freddy

Tranquilo conejito o liebre… o lo que seas

Hamsterviel gruñe y se calma. Al hacerlo, habla de nuevo

HAMSTERVIEL

Así que tú eres el experimento 628

Freddy

Freddy. Lo creas o no, tenemos nombres y debo decir que son mucho mejores que el nombre que le pusiste a tu ayudante. En serio ¿Leroy? ¿Qué se supone que significa?

Leroy y Hamsterviel se miran, tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero luego Hamsterviel sacude la cabeza y se centra de nuevo en Freddy

Hamsterviel

He oído que posees todos los poderes de los demás experimentos en tu ADN

Freddy resopla y habla

FREDDY

Es difícil que alguien no escuche algo con esas orejas

Hamsterviel

Tan peleonero y lleno de furia. Un experimento perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan de destruir la Tierra

Freddy

Pues siento arruinarte tu emoción amigo, pero debes saber que ya no me dedico a destruir cosas. Lo creas o no, yo estoy reformado y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión

Hamsterviel

No te preocupes. No necesito razonar contigo para hacerte cambiar de opinión

Freddy

Pues entonces solo perderás el tiempo. En cualquier momento, Bonnie y los demás me encontrarán y te detendrán

Hamsterviel

Cuento con eso. Pronto tus amigos estarán aquí y los eliminare de una vez por todas. Y lo mejor de todo es, que tú lo harás por mi

Freddy

Jamás lo haría

Hamsterviel

Eso ya lo veremos ¡Leroy! ¡Trae el controlador neuronal!

Leroy asiente y se dirige a buscar el artefacto

Hamsterviel

Pronto usare el controlador neuronal para poder controlar tu mente y volverte mi nuevo ayudante en-

Leroy regresa y le muestra a Hamsterviel una batidora. Hamsterviel frunce el ceño y habla

Hamsterviel

Esa es una batidora. ¡Dije que me trajeras el controlador neuronal!

En ese momento Leroy se retira de nuevo y Hamsterviel se vuelve a Freddy

Hamsterviel

Bien, en que estaba… ¡Ah sí! Y cuando te haya convertido en mi nuevo ayudante, usare tu fuerza para poder destruir a mis enemigos, destruir la Tierra y tomar el control de la Federación Galáctica y así convertirme en-

Leroy aparece de nuevo, esta vez con una cuchara en la mano

Hamsterviel

¡Esa es una cuchara! ¡Lo que quiero es el controlador neuronal y claramente necesitas tus propias neuronas para entender esas simples palabras! ¡Así que ve a buscármelo ahora!

Freddy desvía su mirada mientras Hamsterviel le gritaba. Leroy regresa a buscar el artefacto mientras que Hamsterviel vuelve su mirada por segunda vez a Freddy

Hamsterviel

Bien yo yo… ¿en dónde estaba?

Freddy cierra los ojos a la mitad y habla

Freddy

Y convertirme en…

Hamsterviel

A claro ¡Y así convertirme en el máximo gobernante de toda la galaxia!

Él ríe malvadamente y luego ve a Leroy buscando en la sala. Hamsterviel para de reír y habla

HAMSTERVIEL

¡No, esa es una linterna de batería! ¡El controlador es un cilindro pequeño de color marrón con una lente roja en el centro! ¿Cómo es que no puedes ser capaz de encontrarlo?

Freddy

Me pregunto cómo es que él llego a ser tu mejor creación

Hamsterviel

(desesperado)

Me lo pregunto siempre

Luego, Hamsterviel mira furioso a Freddy y habla

Hamsterviel

¡Cállate ya!

En ese momento, Leroy aparece de nuevo, esta vez con el controlador neuronal. Hamsterviel sonríe

Hamsterviel

Ah, por fin. Pronto, mi querido 6 2 8, me ayudaras a destruir a la odiosa familia terrícola y a los demás experimentos

Freddy

Jamás te ayudare a hacerlo

Hamsterviel

Pronto lo averiguaremos

Él ríe malignamente y mientras lo hace, Leroy enciende el controlador neuronal y lo apunta hacia Freddy, dejando que una luz roja lo atrapara y afectara sus pensamientos, provocando que gimiera de dolor hasta que da un grito fuerte que se escuchó por fuera del laboratorio

EXT. LABORATORIO - DÍA

Bonnie esta en un pequeño claro, en un bosque cercano al laboratorio, rastreando y, de pronto, ella escucha un grito de agonía lejano que ella reconoce de inmediato.

Bonnie

(horrorizada)

¡Freddy!

Ella comienza a correr como loca por todo el bosque, escuchando los gritos de agonía de Freddy a cada minuto hasta que, quitando los últimos arbustos de su camino, ve el laboratorio donde supuso que lo tenían prisionero. De pronto, los gritos de agonía se detienen y Bonnie se preocupa mucho. Cuando llega a estar a unos pocos metros de la entrada, ve a los clones de Leroy protegiendo la puerta. Ella se sienta a pensar en un plan para poder entrar

Bonnie

¿Cómo voy lograr pasar a esos clones? Piensa Bonnie piensa

Clyde

¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Bonnie se sorprende al escuchar esa voz. Ella gira rápidamente su cabeza para ver a Clyde, acompañado de todos los demás

Bonnie

¡Clyde!

Lilo

Shhh… silencio, no querrás alertarlos

Lilo señala a los dos guardias. Bonnie se calma y luego habla

Bonnie

¿Cómo me encontraron?

Lilo

Sabíamos que necesitábamos a alguien tan bueno como tú en rastrear personas y que te conociera muy bien. Así que fuimos con Clyde y le explicamos todo lo que paso

Bonnie mira a Clyde, quien le sonríe y le hizo hacer otra pregunta

Bonnie

¿Y por qué decidieron ayudarme?

Lilo

Angel y Stitch nos contaron lo que sientes por Freddy y si esta es una cuestión de amor, te ayudaremos a rescatarlo. Ningún miembro de la Ohana se deja atrás

Bonnie no sabe cómo responder a eso y luego de ver a todos, ella sonríe y habla

Bonnie

Bueno, entonces necesitamos deshacernos de los guardias para poder entrar y salvar a Freddy

Lilo

Bien. Adelante Clyde, haz lo tuyo

Clyde asiente y en breves segundos, él dispara un rayo a los dos Leroys, dejándolos aturdidos en el piso

Clyde

Ya esta

Lilo

Bien vamos

Bonnie sonríe y empieza a dirigirse hacia adentro con todos los demás acompañándola detrás de ella.

INT. LABORATORIO - DÍA

El laboratorio estaba completamente obscuro y cuando todos ingresaron, Clyde aprovecha el tiempo para hablar con Bonnie

Clyde

Oye Bonnie ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Nunca te he visto tan preocupada por alguien ¿No odiabas a este sujeto hace poco? ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo ahora?

Bonnie

Si, lo odiaba antes, pero me equivoque con el Clyde. Freddy solo quiere ayudarnos a encontrar un buen hogar, donde podamos vivir felizmente, y donde nuestras habilidades al fin serán apreciadas

Clyde

¿De qué hablas?

Bonnie jadea y voltea hacia Clyde. Ella habla

BONNIE

Clyde… ya no quiero ser una ladrona. Estoy cansada de siempre saquear y robar hogares y terminar en la cárcel sin recibir nada a cambio mas que una condena mas larga. Quiero ir a un lugar en donde pueda usar mis habilidades para ayudar a la gente y que ellos me agradezcan por hacer algo bueno por una vez

Clyde

¿Acaso bromeas Bonnie? Somos ladrones, para eso fuimos creados. ¿En qué otra cosa podríamos ser mejores?

Bonnie

Que hayamos sido creados para eso no significa que tengamos que hacerlo

Bonnie jadea de nuevo y sigue hablando

BONNIE

Debí saber que tú no entenderías, siempre fue así

Clyde

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bonnie

A ti siempre te importo más la fuerza bruta, destruir cosas o pelear con cualquier persona que te encuentras. Nunca te importaron mis sentimientos o nunca pude pedirte apoyo cuando estaba confundida porque sabía que a ti no te importaría. A ti no te importa lo que los demás sienten y eso lo aceptaba… pero parece que tampoco te interesa lo que yo siento ahora. Parece que solo te preocupas por ti mismo

Bonnie vuelve a caminar y Clyde se queda por un momento en silencio antes de volver a seguirla. Mientras avanzan, todos notan que estaba demasiado tranquilo. Lilo susurra

Lilo

Todo está muy callado. Algo no anda bien

Todos continúan con un paso lento y preocupado hasta que Bonnie los detiene pudiendo ver una camilla puesta de pie en una pequeña luz, con una figura puesta en ella. Ella habla

Bonnie

¡Freddy!

Ella corre deliberadamente hacia la camilla sorprendiendo a los demás. Lilo susurra fuertemente

Lilo

¡Bonnie alto!

Cuando llega a la camilla, Bonnie la giro, pero para su sorpresa, solo había un muñeco viejo de pruebas. Antes de que alguien dijera algo una voz comienza a hablar

Hamsterviel

Bienvenidos mis queridos invitados, los estaba esperando

Las luces se encienden rápidamente, mostrando a Hamsterviel en la parte alta del cuarto con un pequeño grupo de Leroys rodeando a todos por cada lado y el original a su lado. Lilo suspira y habla

Lilo

Era una trampa

Hamsterviel

Muy inteligente querida niñita. Parece que tengo a toda la familia reunida aquí. Y dos experimentos defectuosos para complementar

Bonnie

(furiosa)

¡¿Que le has hecho a Freddy?!

Hamsterviel

Oh, hablas del experiment ¿no? Solo le di un ligero curso de recapacitación y quisiera que ustedes puedan ver por sí mismos al nuevo y mejorado 6 2 8

En ese momento Freddy aparece detrás de unos Leroy con los ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido. Al verlo, todos quedan horrorizados, pero nadie esta tan aterrada como Bonnie

Hamsterviel

Debo decir, que fue muy difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no fue nada que no podría solucionar. Creí que mi ejército de Leroy sería suficiente para poder derrotar a la Federación Galáctica, pero porque conformarme con un ejército cuando tengo al experimento más poderoso de todos. Imagínense cuando logre clonarlo y hacer mil más como el, nada podría ser capaz de detenerme, me convertiría no solo en la máxima autoridad de la galaxia sino de todo el universo y nadie nunca osaría resistir mí autoridad. Pero antes de hacer eso, tendré la oportunidad de ver lo que mi nuevo recluta es capaz de hacer. ¡6 2 8, destrúyelos!

Freddy asiente y transforma su mano en un cañón láser que apunta a Lilo y sus amigos. Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley y Bonnie se cubren cuando comienza a disparar, mientras que Angel, Stitch y Clyde se ponen a pelear con él y los Leroy que empezaron a atacar (Hamsterviel y Leroy se quedaron viendo la batalla desde su posición elevada). Lilo habla

Lilo

¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Jumba

¡Es imposible! ¡6 2 8 es la creación máxima, ni todos mis experimentos combinados serían capaces de detenerlo!

Todos tratan de pensar y entonces Bonnie abre los ojos, teniendo una idea. Rápidamente, ella Sale de su escondite sorprendiendo a todos

Lilo

¡Bonnie, alto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Todos continúan luchando. Angel y Stitch estan peleando con Freddy mientras que Clyde se encarga de los clones, disparandoles con su cañón. Angel trata de golpear a Freddy en la cabeza, pero él esquiva ese ataque y lo contraataca con su brazo robótico, tomándola de las piernas y enviándola lejos hacia donde estaban Lilo y los demás. Stitch se enoja y le da un golpe en el pecho, logrando desplazarlo unos cuantos metros atrás. Cuando Freddy se recupera Stitch quiere volver a atacarlo, pero es frenado por Bonnie

Bonnie

¡Stitch, espera! Déjamelo a mi

Stitch se confunde, pero decide obedecer y deja esto a ella. En seguida, Stitch se pone a ayudar a Clyde con los clones de Leroy, permitiendo que Bonnie lleve a cabo su plan. Rápidamente, ella se voltea hacia Freddy, quien esta gruñendo de furia y comienza a hablar

Bonnie

Freddy soy, soy yo, Bonnie ¿Me recuerdas? Tu amiga. Freddy, tú no eres así. Tú no eres malvado, eres un chico bueno y bondadoso. Tienes que recordar quién eres

Mientras habla, Bonnie se acerca lentamente a Freddy. Hamsterviel comienza a reír infantilmente

Hamsterviel

¿En serio crees que puedes vencer mi control mental con una simple charla?

Bonnie lo ignora y sigue hablando

Bonnie

Recuerda todo lo que pasamos, las cosas divertidas que hicimos juntos, las emociones, las charlas. Recuerda… recuerda el tiempo que pasamos juntos

Bonnie se detiene en frente de él y Freddy parece vacilar ante las palabras de Bonnie. Hamsterviel comienza a preocuparse y Bonnie sigue hablando.

Bonnie

Por favor, recuerda quién eres. No eres malvado, eres un héroe

Bonnie pone su mano en la de Freddy y él parece estar tranquilizándose, pero luego de unos segundos, él sacude su cabeza y frunce el ceño. En un movimiento rápido, él suelta la mano de Bonnie y la golpea, enviándola lejos hacia donde estaba Angel. Al ver eso Stitch y Clyde se desconcentran, permitiendo que los clones de Leroy los golpearan, enviándolos hacia donde estaban todos refugiados. Cuando se recuperan, todos ven que están rodeados por todos lados. Hamsterviel habla

Hamsterviel

¡Bien, muy buen espectáculo! Sabes, por un momento estuve preocupado de que tu patética charla realmente pudiera libera de mi control, pero ahora ya no hay nada que me impida al fin destruirlos

Hamsterviel mira a Freddy

HAMSTERVIEL

6 2 8

Freddy lo mira y Hamsterviel saca el controlador neuronal. Lilo logra ver el dispositivo.

HAMSTERVIEL

¿Harías los honores?

Hamsterviel presiona el botón. De inmediato, Freddy asiente y apunta su arma hacia Lilo y los demás. Todos se ponen muy asustados, y Bonnie mira a Freddy una ultima vez. Cuando Freddy esta a punto de disparar, una ráfaga de disparos comienza a aparecer desde el techo, dejando a varios Leroys aturdidos en el suelo. Pronto empezaron a aparecer soldados que llevaban insignias de la Federación Galáctica que sorprenden y alivian a Lilo y sus amigos. Viendo en la desventaja en la que estaba, Hamsterviel habla

Hamsterviel

¡Retrocedan, 6 2 8 sácanos de aquí!

En ese momento, Freddy comienza a girar, creando un poderoso tornado que hizo volar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y rápidamente toma a Hamsterviel y Leroy, destruyendo una de las paredes y escapando de la escena. Cuando todo volvió a calmarse, Lilo y los demás se levantan pudiendo ver a los soldados de la Federación, quienes se dispersaron para mostrar a la Gran concejal con una cara furiosa, dándoles un toque de nervio a Lilo y sus amigos.

EXT. LABORATORIO - DÍA

Afuera del edificio, los soldados están examinando el lugar y Lilo y sus amigos están con la Gran concejal, quien habla

Gran concejal

Yo específicamente les dije que me dejaran a mí la tarea de encontrar al experimento 6 2 8, pero parece que decidieron desobedecer mis ordenes

Todos bajan la cabeza de vergüenza y no se atreven a hablar

Gran concejal

Puedo preguntar: ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tal desobediencia?

Todos miran a Bonnie, quien se llena de mucha vergüenza para hablar. Lilo decide hablar por ella

Lilo

Bonnie decidió ir sola a buscar a Freddy. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en dejar que Hamsterviel lo lastimara mientras esperábamos que usted llegara así que decidió ir por su cuenta y… no queríamos dejarla sola

Gran concejal

Señorita Bonnie, se da cuenta de que, gracias a su inadecuado acto, Hamsterviel ahora tiene al experimento más peligroso del universo en su poder y casi logra destruirla junto con sus amigos. Explíqueme porque se le ocurrió ir sola a enfrentar al Dc. Hamsterviel solo para salvar a su amigo

Bonnie se sonroja un poco de vergüenza. Cuando no puede responder, la Gran concejal habla de nuevo

Gran concejal

Bien, pues debo advertirle que por sus acciones me veo obligada a pedirles que no se involucren nuestra misión de detener al experimento 6 2 8

Todos no se oponen, pero se sienten muy ofendidos por eso. Lilo habla

Lilo

¿Cómo lograran detenerlo?

Gran concejal

Lamento decir, que la única solución que tenemos, es neutralizar al experimento 6 2 8

En ese momento Bonnie se eriza de pánico al escuchar eso y frunce el ceño con gran furia

Bonnie

(furiosa)

¡Neutralizarlo! ¡Van a neutralizarlo!

Todos se impactan al escuchar a Bonnie gritar así, pero luego Lilo habla

Lilo

Señora concejal, entiendo que Freddy ahora está bajo control de Hamsterviel, pero creo que neutralizarlo es una decisión muy extrema

Gran concejal

Temo que no queda ninguna otra opción, señorita Lilo, hay que encontrar una forma de detener al experimento 6 2 8

Bonnie

(furiosa)

¡¿Y neutralizarlo es una forma?! Después de lo que hizo. Después de cómo trato de ayudarme a mí y a todos solo... quieren destruirlo.

Todos guardan silencio y Bonnie habla

Bonnie

No, no lo permitiré

Clyde

Bonnie, tienes que aceptar que-

Bonnie

¡No! ¡Se que el Freddy original está ahí, en alguna parte y voy a intentar sacarlo del control de Hamsterviel! ¡No tienen por qué neutralizarlo! ¡Debe haber otra forma de detenerlo!

Gran concejal

Y dígame: ¿Se le ocurre alguna forma de hacerlo?

Bonnie quiere decir algo, pero no se le ocurre nada. De repente, Lilo, quien estaba cerca de ella, tiene una idea

Lilo

¡Esperen! Hamsterviel llevaba un dispositivo en la mano. Ese debió ser el artefacto con el que controlaba a Freddy. Si logramos destruirlo, tal vez podamos librarlo de su control

Jumba

Hmm… Esa es una buena idea, pero necesitaríamos qu este en un estado de lucha psicológica para que la ruptura del dispositivo logre librarlo de su control

Pleakley

(confundido)

¿Qué?

Jumba

Hay que hablar con él para poder hacer que funcione

Gran concejal

¿Y quién de ustedes aceptara hablar con él?

Bonnie

Yo lo haré. Yo hablare con el

La Gran concejal duda un momento hasta ver todas las caras decididas de Lilo y los demás (excepto de Pleakley). Ella suspira y habla

Gran concejal

Muy bien, les daré solo una última oportunidad para detener a Hamsterviel de usar al experiment para sus malignos fines, pero si vuelven a fracasar, me veré obligada a llevar a cabo el plan de neutraliza de una vez por todas ¿Entendido?

Lilo

Entendido

Gran concejal

Buena suerte

Cuando los soldados se retiran junto con ella, todos se quedan mirándose esperando que alguien hablara. Lilo habla

Lilo

Bien, vamos a prepararnos, si vamos a enfrentarnos a Freddy, habrá que ir bien preparados

Jumba

Jumba ira a prepararnos las armas que necesitaremos para este ataque

Lilo

Bien, vamos

Todos inmediatamente se van hacia la casa de Lilo, pero Bonnie es frenada por Clyde antes de que avanzara

Clyde

Bonnie, espera

Bonnie

Clyde, si vas a decirme que abandone este plan y huya contigo mientras Lilo y sus amigos arriesgan sus vidas para salvar a Freddy puedes guardarte tu discurso

Bonnie comienza a marcharse

Clyde

No, no es eso. La verdad estoy contigo. Solo quería disculparme

Bonnie se detiene y lo mira

BONNIE

¿Cómo dices?

Clyde

Bonnie... tu tenías razón. Tenías razón en que yo nunca me preocupé por tus sentimientos o cómo te sentías respecto a lo que hacíamos, pero solo era porque creí que te conocía bien. Nunca me preocupé porque pensaba que estabas feliz con lo que hacíamos y yo estaba tan concentrado en robar y destruir cosas, que nunca me di cuenta de cómo te sentías realmente con esto. Parece que ese Freddy fue mejor amigo de lo que yo pude haber sido

Clyde baja la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado. Bonnie se sorprende y siente lastima por Clyde. Luego de un rapido silencio ella habla

Bonnie

Clyde si fuiste un gran amigo

Clyde la mira y Bonnie habla

BONNIE

Tú fuiste más que un amigo para mí, tú fuiste, como un hermano. Y tal vez no sabias como me sentía por dentro, pero tú siempre me cuidaste cuando estaba herida o lastimada o triste y siempre me protegías de cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño. Tal vez yo tampoco fui buena amiga al no decirte mis sentimientos cuando tenía mis dudas o estaba confundida. Clyde, tú tal vez no seas mejor amigo que Freddy, pero eres mejor hermano que él y yo… no podría haber pedido un hermano mejor que tú, para ser mi compañero

Clyde sonríe y quiere llorar. En cuestión de segundos, Bonnie se abalanza sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo que lo sorprende, pero luego acepta con gusto

Bonnie

Gracias Clyde

Clyde

De nada, hermanita

Bonnie ríe suavemente y ambos se sueltan. Clyde habla

Clyde

Vamos, salvemos a tu novio

Clyde se marcha y Bonnie se sonroja, comenzando a seguirlo.

Bonnie

¡Él no es mi novio!

Clyde

Eso no es lo que parece

Bonnie

Claro que no lo es, es solo un amigo

Clyde

Claro, síguetelo repitiendo

Bonnie suspira

Bonnie

Eres desesperante Clyde

Clyde

Oye, ya sabes que así soy siempre

Bonnie desvía la mirada y sonríe.

EXT. CASA DE LILO (PATIO) - DÍA

En el patio, todos se preparan para salvar a Freddy. Bonnie encuentra a Angel hablando con Stitch. Ella le toca el hombro y Angel se voltea hacia ella. Bonnie habla

Bonnie

Angel, puedo hablar contigo, en privado

Angel se sorprende, pero asiente y le pide a Stitch que les diera unos minutos antes de partir. El obedece y se va a hablar con Lilo. Al estar sola, Bonnie habla

Bonnie

Angel, lamento la forma en que te grite antes, sé que tú no debes saber lo que siento, pero fue malo de mi parte haberme enojado así

Hay un momento de silencio y Angel habla

Angel

Bonnie, claro que Angel te entiende

Bonnie

No, tú no entiendes esto, tú no entiendes-

Angel Lo que es decepcionar a todos los que tratan de ayudarte. Lo que es tratar de solucionar los problemas que hiciste en el pasado y ser algo que nunca fuiste. Lo que es tener a una persona que amas y que trata de ayudarte, a pesar de que tal vez, tú no tengas solución.

Bonnie se sorprende mucho al escuchar eso. Angel sigue

Angel

Bonnie claro que Angel sabe lo que tú sientes. Angel había traicionado a Stitch y a su Ohana al unirse con Hamsterviel cuando escapo hace años, Angel había defraudado a sus amigos y casi los destruye porque pensaba que Stitch no ya la apreciaba. Pero Angel se equivocó, Stitch siempre había tenido esperanzas en que Angel podría reformarse y hacer las cosas bien. Eso es lo que impidió que Angel destruyera a su Ohana y a Stitch. Bonnie, a veces es difícil cambiar, pero mientras tengas a tu Ohana contigo, puedes lograr lo que sea. Y mientras tengas a alguien que te ama, puedes llegar a ser lo que otras personas nunca esperaron que fueras. Se que tú amas a Freddy y él también te ama, y mientras tu estés dispuesta a cambiar y hacer que ese amor se fortalezca cada vez más, nada en el mundo será capaz de destruirlo y nunca serás capaz de hacer que el deje de amarte

Hay otro momento de silencio y Bonnie habla

Bonnie

(sorprendida)

Yo… no sé qué decir Angel

Angel

No tienes que decir nada Bonnie, pero prométele a Angel una cosa

Bonnie

¿Qué cosa?

Angel

Que Bonnie le dira a Freddy lo que siente por él

Bonnie se sorprende y después de unos segundos sonríe

BONNIE

Esta bien, lo prometo. Gracias Angel

Angel sonríe y ambas se abrazan. Al separarse. ambas notan a todos listos para irse, Bonnie habla

Bonnie

Bueno, vamos. Tengo que salvar a mi... "Boojiboo"

Ambas se rien mientras se dirigen con los demás.

EXT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA

En un campo lejos de la ciudad, se encontraba la nave de Leroy (una nave grande y roja. De dos propulsores). Cerca de ella, Freddy, Hamsterviel y Leroy, junto a un grupo de sus clones, están parados a unos pocos centímetros de otra nave mas pequeña, roja, de una persona con un propulsor. Hamsterviel habla

Hamsterviel

¡Pronto podre traer al experiment para clonarlo y poder crear a un ejército invencible de letales experimentos imparables! Hm... tal vez pueda llamarlos Leroy 2 o Kent o Johnny o tal vez

Hamsterviel gime y habla

HAMSTERVIEL

¡Olvídalo, lo pensare en cuanto lo clone! ¡Leroy, met la nave y prográmala para venir a nuestra base secreta!

Leroy

Ih

Leroy se acerca a la nave y pone las coordenadas. Hamsterviel sonríe y habla

Hamsterviel

Bien, 6 2 8 entra a la nave

Freddy obedece y se acerca a la nave, pero antes de que diera unos pasos, todos escuchan unos disparos que rápidamente noquean a varios de los Leroys. Cuando todos voltean, ven a Lilo y sus amigos, armados con unos blasters, comenzando a disparar. Hamsterviel gime y habla

Hamsterviel

¿Por qué siempre tienen que estropear mis planes? ¡Leroys, deténganlos para qu pueda entrar a la nave!

Los Leroys obedecen y atacan a Lilo y sus amigos (el Leroy original se queda con Hamsterviel para protegerlo), quienes se ponen a combatir. Mientras están peleando, Freddy se acerca a la nave, que esta a punto de despegar hacia la base secreta de Hamsterviel. Al ver eso, Lilo habla

Lilo

¡Bonnie, Clyde! ¡Nos encargaremos de los clones! ¡Ustedes vayan con Angel y Stitch y traten de detener a Freddy y a Hamsterviel!

Bonnie

¡Entendido!

Mientras Angel, Stitch, Bonnie y Clyde se abren camino entre los Leroys para llegar a sus objetivos, Freddy esta a solo unos pasos de entrar a la nave. Hamsterviel grita

Hamsterviel

¡Rápido, rápido!

Al ver que no podrían llegar a tiempo, Bonnie piensa en otra idea. De pronto, ella abre los ojos, sonríe y ve a Clyde

Bonnie

Clyde ¿Quieres hacer explotar algo?

Clyde le sonríe de vuelta y habla

Clyde

Con gusto

Rápidamente él apunta su brazo robótico hacia la nave de Leroy, logrando dispararle antes de que Freddy subiera y destruyéndola en un millón de pedazo. Freddy cae al piso y Hamsterviel grita

HAMSTERVIEL

¡No!

Él gime y mira a Bonnie y su pandilla

HAMSTERVIEL

¡Creo que tendré que deshacerme de ellos para poder llevar a cabo mis planes! ¡6 2 8, destrúyelos!

Freddy se levanta y asiente, comenzando a gruñir y a atacar a Bonnie y sus compañeros quienes se ponen a pelear. Clyde intento disparar a Freddy, pero el bloquea el disparo y lo agarra del pecho, lanzandolo lejos hacia el suelo. Stitch logra darle unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, logrando enfurecer a Freddy y causando que alargara sus brazos, agarrando a Stitch y haciéndolo dar vueltas hasta lanzarlo y hacerlo llegar mareado con Clyde. Antes de que Angel y Bonnie reaccionaran, Freddy las sorprende soplando fuerte, logrando enviarlas hacia donde estaban los chicos. Freddy se acerca a ellos. Ellos se levantan difícilmente y Clyde habla

Clyde

Él es muy fuerte. ¿Cómo se supone que logremos razonar con él?

Nadie sabe que decir, pero cuando Bonnie ve a Hamsterviel, quien esta disfrutando del espectáculo, nota que tiene el controlador en la mano y en ese momento tiene una idea

Bonnie

Lo haré sola. Intentare hablar con él, ustedes destruyan el controlador de Hamsterviel

Clyde

¡Bonnie estas loca! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a él tu sola!

Bonnie

No voy a enfrentarlo, solo lo haré entrar en razón. Además, tengo que hacerlo sola

Clyde

¿Por qué?

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que ella habla

Bonnie

Porque a mí es a quien él le importa y soy la única que puede hablar con él. Ahora vayan

Los demás aceptan a regañadientes. Cuando se dirigen hacia Hamsterviel y Leroy, Bonnie intenta hablar con Freddy, quien le gruñe. Ella se acerca a él y habla

Bonnie

Freddy, soy yo Bonnie Por favor tienes que escucharme

Antes de que digiera algo más, Freddy le da un rápido golpe que la envía unos metros atrás. Mientras ella se levanta, Angel, Stitch y Clyde llegan con Leroy y Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel se preocupa y habla

Hamsterviel

¡Leroy, ataca!

Leroy obedece y los ataca, pero Angel responde a su ataque primero y volteo hacia Stitch.

Angel

Boojiboo, Meega se encarga

Stitch asiente y mira a Clyde

STITCH

¡Primo ven!

Clyde obedece y ambos se dirigen hacia Hamsterviel mientras Angel pelea con Leroy. Hamsterviel se queda solo con los dos experimentos acercándose a él, pero antes de que alguno se lanzara hacia él, Hamsterviel levanta el dispositivo en el aire y habla

Hamsterviel

¡Alto! ¡Si dan un paso más, presionare este botón y su amigo sufrirá una gran agonía antes de ser destruido!

Los dos experimentos se detienen, pero mientras Hamsterviel sonríe triunfante, un rayo aparece de la nada y le da a la mano del robot de Hamsterviel, logrando separarla de su cuerpo, junto con el controlador. Stitch gira para ver quien había sido el que había disparado y se sorprende al ver a Lilo, sonriendo con un blaster en la mano. Stitch le sonríe de vuelta y cuando ella reanuda la lucha con los clones, Hamsterviel trata de tomar nuevamente el control con la otra mano, pero fue detenido cuando el Leroy original fue arrojado hacia él. Cuando tratan de levantarse, ambos ven a Angel y Clyde, apuntándoles con sus armas. Stitch se apresura y toma el controlador, viendo a Bonnie ya levantada y con Freddy acercándose a ella. Bonnie levanta la vista y ve a Stitch con el control en la mano. Ella ve a Freddy y habla de nuevo

Bonnie

Freddy, sé que no quieres hacer esto. Tú me dijiste que tienes que ser más de lo que otras personas esperan que fueras. Que tienes que demostrarles, que puedes hacer más de lo que fuiste hecho para hacer. Freddy tienes que luchar

Freddy no siente nada y le da otro golpe a Bonnie, enviándola de nuevo unos centímetros atrás. Difícilmente ella se levanta de nuevo y habla

Bonnie

Freddy, no voy a pelear contigo. Por favor, vuelve a ser el Freddy que eras antes. El Freddy que salvaba a las personas, el Freddy que me ayudo a encontrar otro camino, el Freddy dulce, amable y gracioso que yo, que yo…

Freddy se acerca y levanta un brazo para un golpe final. Bonie lo ve a los ojos y habla

Bonnie

Que yo amo tanto

Freddy se detiene y antes de que hiciera algo, Bonnie habla de nuevo

Bonnie

Te amo Freddy

Freddy al escuchar eso baja el brazo y ve a Bonnie con una mirada dulce

Freddy

¿Bonnie?

Antes de que volviera a reaccionar, Bonnie grita a Stitch

Bonnie

¡Stitch, ahora!

Stitch obedece y destruye el controlador en miles de pedazos, provocando que Freddy agarrara su cabeza y comenzara a gritar de agonía mientras se arrodilla en el piso con Bonnie y los demás mirándolo preocupados, permitiendo que Hamsterviel y Leroy pudieran tratar de escapar sigilosamente. Cuando Freddy para de gritar, suelta su cabeza y se queda inmóvil en el piso. Bonnie se asusta y se acerca a él

Bonnie

¿Freddy?

En ese momento Freddy levanta su cabeza con una sonrisa

Freddy

Si qué te tardaste mucho en decirlo

En ese momento Bonnie se sorprende, pero después sonríe y abraza a Freddy, quien le devuelve con gusto el abrazo. Cuando se separan, Freddy se levanta y nota a Hamsterviel y Leroy, tratando de escapar. Él mira a Bonnie de nuevo

Freddy

Me disculpas un momento, tengo una cuenta pendiente

Bonnie se confunde, pero pronto Freddy se teletransporta hacia Hamsterviel y Leroy, sorprendiéndolos al detenerse justo delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados

Hamsterviel

(asustado)

Oh hola, 6 2 8. No estarás furioso con nosotros ¿verdad?

Freddy frunce el ceño y comenzó a convertirse en una masa verde que creció sorprendiendo a todos hasta convertirse en una gran bestia aterradora (una especie de tiranosaurio robotico) que le da mucho miedo a Hamsterviel y a Leroy cuando se acerca a ellos y les da un poderoso rugido. Rápidamente, Freddy (convertido en bestia) da un gran zarpazo que arroja a los dos a varios kilómetros de distancia (con ellos gritando toda la caída). Cuando se asegura de enviarlos lejos, fija su atención en los clones de Leroy, quienes están inmóviles con Lilo, Jumba y Pleakley. Los Leroys se paralizan de miedo y cuando Freddy les entrecierra los ojos, ellos sueltan sus armas y levantan las manos, sonriendo nerviosamente. Freddy sonríe y vuelve a su estado normal y nota que todos los estaban mirando sorprendidos. Él cruza los brazos y habla

Freddy

¿Qué? Me hicieron enojar

Nadie responde y en cambio sonríen.

EXT. NAVE DE LEROY - DÍA (UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS)

Cuando la Gran concejal vuelve para llevarse los Leroys del lugar, Lilo aprovecha a hablar con Bonnie, quien esta hablando con Angel. Ella le toca el hombro y cuando Bonnie se voltea para verla, Lilo habla

Lilo

Bonnie, lamento la forma en que desconfiamos de ti antes. Después de la forma en que nos ayudaste, creo que te mereces nuestro perdón y espero que nos perdones por cómo te tratamos en el pasado

Bonnie sonríe y habla

Bonnie

Tranquila Lilo, creo que yo también hubiera desconfiado de mí de haber estado en tu lugar. Me alegra haber podido ayudarlos y gracias, por ayudarme a mí y a Clyde a salvar a Freddy

Las tres miran a Freddy, quien esta hablando con Stitch y Clyde

Freddy

No te preocupes Clyde, algún día encontraras una chica. Aunque creo que no será más guapa de la que yo conseguí

Stitch

Habaja. Bonnie es linda, pero Angel es mejor

Freddy

Lo siento primo, pero mi chica es más linda que la tuya

Stitch

Naga, Angel es más bonita

Freddy

En tus sueños, Bonnie es más hermosa

STITCH

Angel

FREDDY

Bonnie

Mientras ellos siguen discutiendo, Bonnie, Angel y Lilo desvían la mirada y cierran los ojos hasta la mita. Las tres hablan

Todas

Hombres

En ese momento, la Gran concejal se acerca a todos y habla

Gran concejal

Debo decir, que aún continúa sorprendiéndome señorita Pelekai. Gracias a usted y a sus amigos, Hamsterviel ahora no posee al experiment para llevar a cabo sus planes

Todos sonríen al escuchar eso, pero la Gran concejal cambia su sonrisa por una cara seria y sigue hablando

Gran concejal

Pero aún queda el asunto de que el experiment continúa siendo una gran amenaza para la Tierra y el resto de la galaxia y, lamento decir que, si no hay una forma de asegurar que Hamsterviel no vuelva a capturarlo y usarlo para sus planes, me temo que no puedo permitir que se quede aquí

Todos se desaniman al escuchar eso, pero, luego, Jumba habla

Jumba

Eso no será necesario su excelencia

Todos se sorprenden y miran a Jumba confundidos. Lilo habla

Lilo

¿Qué quieres decir Jumba?

Jumba

Bueno, Jumba investigo un poco antes de ir a pelear con 6 2 8. Podría retirar todos sus poderes y dejarle una programación libre para que pueda elegir su propio camino

Todos se entusiasman cuando oyen esa noticia y la Gran concejal sonríe

Gran concejal

Bien, entonces creo que el experimento 6 2 8

Freddy

Freddy

Gran concejal

Que Freddy, puede quedarse en la Tierra

En ese momento, todos sonríen y Freddy le da un gran abrazo a Bonnie, levantándola del suelo y girándola. Cuando todos los Leroys están en la nave, la Gran concejal se despide de todos y vuelve, junto con sus tropas, a la nave de la Federación, dejando a todos en el claro

Pleakley

Bueno, todo parece que termino bien

Lilo

Salvo que, con todo esto, no pudimos encontrar un buen hogar para Bonnie y Clyde

Todos se ponen a pensar cuando Freddy tiene una idea. De pronto, él mira a Bonnie con una sonrisa

Freddy

Bonnie… Aun tienes esa tarjeta

Bonnie de pronto le sonríe de vuelta, dejando a todos confundidos mientras ellos sonreían.

INT. CIUDAD DE KOKAWA (ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍAS) - DÍA (UNOS DÍAS MAS TARDE)

Bonnie y Clyde están de pie en una plataforma, llevando uniformes de policías, junto con otros graduados de la estación de policías de Kokawa con Lilo y los demás sentados en la tribun. El oficial Kaiiko habla

Oficial Kaiiko

¡Con gran orgullo doy la bienvenida a la fuerza de policías de Kokawa, a los nuevos oficiales Bonnie y Clyde!

Todos aplauden con clamor mientras Bonnie y Clyde sonríen de satisfacción, recibiendo sus placas.

EXT. ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍAS - DÍA

Todos están felicitando a la ahora pareja de policías y en ese momento, Freddy (a quien ya le habían quitado todos sus poderes, menos los brazos robóticos) se acerca a Bonnie. Él sonríe picaramente y habla

Freddy

Y, que se siente llevar ese uniforme. Oficial Bonnie

Bonnie le sonríe de vuelta

BONNIE

Se siente bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres uno?

Freddy

No gracias, creo que prefiero seguir siendo un justiciero

Bonnie

(coqueta)

Lastima, me serviría un tipo como tú en mi equipo

Freddy ríe entre dientes y habla

FREDDY

Oye, gracias por salvarme antes y por decirme aquello cuando me libere. Creo que todavía debo darte mi respuesta

Bonnie

¿No será: "decirte mi respuesta"?

Freddy

No, prefiero hacer esto

En breves segundo Freddy se inclina cerca de Bonnie, dándole un suave y profundo beso que le sorprende, pero que luego acepta con gusto. Algunos de los que estaban mirando (Lilo y Clyde) se asquean ante esa demostración, pero Angel y Stitch no pueden evitar sonreír. Cuando rompen el beso, Freddy y Bonnie se miran dulcemente, pero su momento es cortado por una voz de radio en el auto de Bonnie y Clyde

Radio policial

¡Atención, hay un 10-79 en el centro! ¡Robo a mano armada! ¡Solicitando refuerzos en la ubicación!

En ese momento los tres se miran y se sonríen entre si

Freddy

Te veo allí princesa

Freddy extiende su brazo y se marcha

Bonnie

(emocionada)

¡No si llego primero! ¡Vamos Clyde!

Clyde

(emocionada)

¡En seguida!

Bonnie y Clyde suben al coche y se marchan. Cuando los tres se fueron, Lilo y sus amigos se quedaron sonriendo, pero luego Lilo piensa en algo

Lilo

Stitch, Si Freddy y Bonnie encontraron el amor como tú y Angel. ¿No crees que habrá otros experimentos que también traten de encontrarlo?

Esas palabras hacen pensar profundamente a la pareja, pero antes de que digieran algo Lilo habla de nuevo

Lilo

Nuestra antigua misión fue lograr reformar a todos los demás experimentos, pero qué tal si ahora les ayudamos a encontrar el amor verdadero

Angel y Stitch se animan mucho al oír eso. Mirándose con emoción, ambos asienten. Lilo sonríe y habla

Lilo

Muy bien, entonces vamos. Es momento de comenzar una nueva aventura

Todos se emocionan mucho y comienzan su nueva aventura


End file.
